Sweet Rendezvous
by yongjun
Summary: waktu berhenti untuk mereka yang meragukan kesungguhan dan berjalan untuk mereka yang mempercayai kebohongan. kaisoo
1. lost

**Sweet Rendezvous**

_I blankly lean on my memories for a long time_  
_The dream-like memories are thicker than reality_  
_The same thing repeats every day, though nothing changed_  
_That's all there is but why does it feel so unfamiliar?_

_(Wanna Do – Kang Jiyoung KARA)_

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan perlahan ditengah jalan raya yang padat dengan orang-orang. Ia merasa hilang, hilang di dalam keramaian yang mengasingkannya. Kyungsoo menutup mata, mencoba menghilangkan segala pusing yang menjalar di otaknya, mencoba berjalan maju, tidak peduli dengan apapun yang mungkin akan menabrak atau ditabraknya.

"_Kyungsoo-ah, bertahanlah, kau tahu eomma akan selalu ada disini, 'kan?"  
_"_Kyungsoo-ah, jika eomma pergi, jaga appa dengan baik, ya?"  
_"_Kyungsoo-ah, kau harus membuat appa-mu bangga."_

Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya makin berdenyut saat memori yang selalu ingin dibuangnya kembali datang di saat yang sangat tidak tepat. Kyungsoo mendengar orang berteriak dan suara kendaraan mendekatinya namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia melihat sebersit cahaya namun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena cahaya itu terlihat samar. Saat sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya, Kyungsoo merasa ada seseorang yang menariknya, meninggalkan jalan raya.

"Ya! Kau mau mati?" ujar seseorang yang sepertinya menariknya tadi. Kyungsoo perlahan meraba tangan yang masih ada di pinggangnya. Ia tersenyum memaksa, "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, kau seharusnya tidak perlu menolongku." Kyungsoo perlahan melepaskan tangan di pinggangnya dan berjalan merentangkan tangannya, mencoba merasakan jika akan ada halangan saat ia berjalan nanti. Belum lama Kyungsoo berjalan, ia merasakan ada tangan yang memegang lengannya disebelah kanan.

"Kau mau kemana? Biar aku…, antar."  
"Kau terdengar ragu."

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pulang sendiri," ujar orang yang masih memegang lengannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membiarkan orang disampingnya memegang lengannya. "Aku merasa seperti lansia. Tapi…, sepertinya aku tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka."

Kyungsoo tetap menatap lurus kedepan tanpa mengindahkan pandangan bingung dari orang disampingnya. Mata Kyungsoo memang indah, namun kesedihan terlihat sangat jelas di matanya yang selalu tampak kosong dan menatap lurus kedepan.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Kalau itu mengandung sesuatu yang tidak sopan, kau tidak boleh menanyakannya," canda Kyungsoo. Orang disampingnya tersenyum, walau Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah tahu.

"Apakah menjadi orang yang…, eum…,"  
"Tunanetra?"

"Ah…, itu, apakah menjadi orang tunanetra menyenangkan?" suara orang disampingnya mulai mengecil pada kalimat terakhir namun Kyungsoo masih bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau membuat orang disekitarmu menderita, namun aku tinggal sendiri jadi tidak akan ada yang terbebani olehku. Tapi, bagian menyenangkan menjadi tunanetra adalah kau tidak harus melihat betapa kejamnya dunia. Namun, karena aku menjadi tunanetra, indra-ku yang lain menjadi lebih peka, dan aku menjadi orang yang sangat sensitif. Jadi, berhati-hatilah bicara jika kau berada disampingku," ujar Kyungsoo diselingi dengan tawa. Orang disampingnya hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai di pasar swalayan 24 jam?"  
"Sekitar…, 20 langkah lagi, sepertinya."  
"Ah, jika sudah sampai, kau bisa belok kanan dan mengantarku sampai tangga saja. Aku bisa naik sendiri."  
"Baiklah. Kau tidak bisa melihat tapi hafal jalan? Menakjubkan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, berbicara dengan orang disampingnya sedikit demi sedikit menghilangkan sakit kepalanya. Sudah terlalu lama sejak terakhir kali ia berbicara sepanjang ini dengan seseorang.

"Aku menanyakan jalan dengan anak kecil. Mereka tidak mungkin bohong, 'kan?" ujar Kyungsoo. Ia merasa keramaian sudah mulai tidak terlalu terasa, artinya ia sudah sampai di tangga. "Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku. Hati-hati dijalan."

Orang itu masih memegang lengan Kyungsoo sebelum perlahan melepaskannya dan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo lalu berbalik menjauh dari Kyungsoo yang mulai menaiki tangga menuju rumahnya. Ia mengambil ponsel di saku kemejanya lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Baekhyun-ah? Maaf, aku akan datang terlambat sepertinya. Ya…, ya. Nado saranghae. Aku akan mampir ke toko swalayan dulu, dah."

-ks-

Kyungsoo berusaha mengambil kunci rumahnya di saku celananya. Sebelum ia berhasil mendapatkan kunci itu, seseorang mengambil tangannya dan meletakkan kunci rumah itu di tangannya. Kyungsoo kaget, ia mencoba meraba sekitarnya dan merasakan ada lengan kecil. Wanita itu lagi, Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, Nyonya Lee?"  
"Untuk mengajakmu kembali, Kyungsoo-ah."  
"Dan untuk membuatmu mendapatkan seluruh aset appa? Maaf, aku tidak mau."

"_How many times I've told you I never wanted your dad's money yet you always act like I did! I should have done it years ago if it was for money. He was my first love, that's why I agreed married him regardless the fact that you hate me so much_," ujar Euaerin dengan nafas memburu. Ia tetap harus menjaga karismanya, tidak boleh terbawa emosi apalagi dengan orang seperti Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak melakukan ini semua untuk uang tapi kau mencelakaiku. Maafkan aku, Nyonya Lee, sebaiknya malam itu kau sekalian saja membunuhku sehingga kau sekarang tidak harus bersusah payah membujukku kembali ke penjara itu," balas Kyungsoo sarkastik lalu membuka pintu rumahnya dan menutupnya tepat di depan muka Euaerin. Wanita itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya tanpa melakukan apapun dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepas sepatunya dan meraba dinding untuk menempatkan sepatunya di rak sepatu. Ia menghela nafas. Seharusnya ia tidak ceroboh membiarkan anak-anak berandalan tadi mengambil tongkatnya dan membuangnya jauh. Kyungsoo tadi hampir menangis, untungnya ia bisa menahan. Karena menurutnya, walaupun ia buta, ia tetaplah lelaki. Dan lelaki tidak boleh lemah.

Kyungsoo meraba semua yang ada disekitarnya sebelum kakinya membentur sofa lalu mendudukinya. Kyungsoo tidak perlu menyalakan lampu walaupun sekarang sudah malam. Dinyalakan atau tidak, semuanya akan tetap sama untuknya. Gelap dan sepi. Kyungsoo harus bersyukur karena kebutaannya, tagihan listriknya menjadi sangat sedikit. Kyungsoo menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, ia mengingat malam itu. Malam yang merusak semuanya. Malam yang membuatnya makin membenci istri ke-dua ayahnya, Euaerin. Ia memang cantik, wanita itu sangat cantik malah. Dia elegan walaupun berasal dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja, karismatik, mempunyai sifat keibuan. Tapi, entah mengapa Kyungsoo selalu tidak bisa mempercayai wanita itu walaupun sudah 19 tahun lamanya wanita itu berada di sisinya. Euaerin adalah mantan siswa ayahnya, ia menikah dengan ayah Kyungsoo saat masih berumur 20 tahun, setahun setelah ibu Kyungsoo meninggal. Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa percaya bagaimana bisa ada orang asing masuk begitu saja kedalam keluarganya saat ia masih dalam kabut kesedihan setelah ditinggal ibunya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengusir kegelapan dengan mengingat segala hal menyenangkan yang dilakukannya bersama ibunya. Ia tersenyum, setidaknya ia masih mempunyai kenangan bahagia.

Kyungsoo bangun dan berjalan perlahan. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, kakinya membentur meja kecil. Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit dikakinya, Kyungsoo terus berjalan menuju pintu belakang. Masih banyak pakaian kotor yang harus dicucinya malam ini.

-ks-

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol berlari ke arahnya membawa kantong belanjaan di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar saat sampai disamping Baekhyun.

"Hari ini ke rumahmu, ya?" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan duluan diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Baekhyun berhenti berjalan saat ada seseorang yang mencium pipi kanannya tiba-tiba. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Jongin sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Maaf tadi aku membantu orang yang hampir tabrakan, aku sudah membeli biskuit Pororo khusus untukmu!" ujar Jongin lalu mencubit hidung Baekhyun dan menggandeng tangannya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Baekhyun dan Jongin.

-ks-

Jongin berjalan sambil menghisap rokok ditangannya. Sekarang pukul 3 pagi, tidak terlalu banyak orang yang lewat apalagi Jongin memilih untuk memutar balik, menghindari lewat jalan raya karena ia sedang ingin tenang. Saat ingin masuk kesebuah gang, ada 6 orang menghadangnya. Salah seorang dari mereka yang terlihat seperti ketuanya karena ia sendirian yang memakai jas, menghampiri Jongin dan tersenyum sinis ke arahnya. Jongin tetap menghisap rokoknya, berhenti berjalan dan menatap datar ke arah orang-orang di depannya.

"Kim Jongin,sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan wajah arogan dan egoismu itu. Aku merindukannya,_" _ujar orang di depannya. Tetap mempertahankan senyum sinis dimukanya. Jongin membuang puntung rokoknya lalu menginjaknya.

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan, bajingan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu hanya untuk melayani iblis sepertimu," balas Jongin, mencoba menantang orang di depannya.

"Ah, jadi sekarang malah kau yang berbalik mengatakanku iblis. Bukankah seharusnya yang dipanggil iblis itu kau, Kim Jongin?"

Jongin berhenti tersenyum sinis dan kembali menatap datar orang di depannya. Udara semakin dingin, membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah.

"Kau punya waktu 99 hari untuk melunasi hutang yang kau lakukan karena penipuan. 99 hari, 7,3 juta won. Berikan aku uangnya atau kau dan aku akan mati," ujar pimpinan dari orang berjas itu. Meludah di depan wajah Jongin sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkannya yang sedang mengepalkan tangan, menahan amarah untuk menonjok orang-orang itu karena ia sudah bukan Kim Jongin yang dulu.

-ks-

Kyungsoo terbangun mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintunya dengan tidak sabaran. Ia mencoba meraba meja disamping tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan dengan cara meraba dinding disampingnya sebelum akhirnya ia sampai di pintu rumahnya dan membukanya perlahan.

"Kyungsoo hyung! Ini eomma buatkan sup labu. Hyung makan yang banyak ya, jangan lupa pulang kerja membawakan majalah pesananku!" ujar seorang anak kecil. Tetangganya yang sangat dikenalinya, yang setiap pagi selalu membawakan sarapan, dan terkadang juga membawakan makan siang saat hari libur. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu menepuk kaku kepala bocah itu lalu membiarkan bocah itu masuk dan menaruh sup labu di meja makannya.

"Hyung, hyung bisa tidak jongkok?"

Kyungsoo mengikuti apa yang bocah itu perintahkan. Ia berjongkok lalu merasakan ada yang mencium pipinya.

"Itu agar hyung semangat menjalani hari," ujar bocah itu sebelum berlari dari rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu berjalan menutup pintu rumahnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat kerja.

-ks-

"Dengan program asuransi kami, Anda bisa mendapatkan tunjangan. Tunjangan kesehatan dan kematian, dan sebagainya lagi, Anda bisa melihat di brosur yang sudah kami edarkan. Untuk tunjangan kesehatan, kami bekerja sama dengan beberapa rumah sakit yang terkenal di Seoul. Ah, Anda tinggal di Daegu? Anda bisa menelpon cabang kami yang ada di Daegu. Di brosur itu juga ada nomor untuk cabang di Daegu. Ah, ne…, terima kasih, selamat siang."

Kyungsoo sedang sibuk menerima semua telpon siang itu karena menjadi telemarketer tidak semudah yang orang-orang kira. Ia harus terdengar menjanjikan dan harus sabar mendengarkan keluhan konsumen, bahkan tidak jarang ia mendapati konsumen mengatakan kata-kata kasar untuknya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, bagaimana konsumen hari ini? Baik-baik atau mungkin sedang menjadi serendah binatang? Ah, kau mau Americano?" ujar Eunyoung, sambil kembali mengecek media sosial-nya padahal bos mereka sudah sangat jelas membenci para karyawan yang membuka media sosial saat sedang jam kerja.

"Untungnya, mereka sedang menjadi malaikat untukku hari ini. Kau selalu mengkonsumsi itu akhir-akhir ini nuna, ada masalah?" tanya Kyungsoo, membalikkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, karena tahu betul parfum Eunyoung akan selalu tercium seperti jeruk. Segar dan ceria, sama seperti sifatnya.

"Sepertinya. Boss kita yang tidak berbeda dengan para konsumen menyebalkan itu tadi pagi hampir merusak suasana hati-ku yang ingin bekerja dengan giat karena ini akhir bulan menjadi menurun gara-gara sifatnya yang brengsek itu," omel Eunyoung sambil cemberut, namun langsung tersenyum saat melihat obrolan-nya dibalas oleh seseorang yang sudah dikaguminya selama 2 bulan belakangan ini.

"Kau seharusnya berhenti mengumpatnya, nuna. Mungkin dia menyukaimu, lagipula menurutku di kantor ini hanya kau dan boss yang tidak menyadari kalau kalian sama-sama suka," ujar Kyungsoo, mencoba menggoda Eunyoung yang malah mendapat jitakan keras di kepalanya. Tawa Kyungsoo meledak saat mendengar Eunyoung mulai mengumpati boss-nya itu lagi.

"Kalau saja aku dilahirkan sepertimu Kyungsoo-ah…, menjadi orang kaya, bisa membeli apa saja yang aku mau, pasti hidupku akan sangat bahagia," ujar Eunyoung sambil menyandarkan punggunggnya ke sandaran kursi lalu mulai meminum Americano-nya. Kyungsoo menutup panggilan terakhir yang ia dapatkan, satu pelanggan kembali memesan. Kyungsoo ikut menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku karena ia terlalu lama duduk terlalu tegak.

"Kau ingin tabrakan dan buta juga sepertiku?" ujar Kyungsoo lirih. Eunyoung langsung duduk tegak dan menghampiri bilik Kyungsoo, "Lupakan apa yang aku katakan tadi. Mau kau buta atau tidak, kau harus hidup bahagia. Kau harus sadar betapa menggemaskan dan menyenangkannya kau, Kyungsoo-ah," ujar Eunyoung lalu mengecup pipi Kyungsoo dan kembali ke biliknya. Kyungsoo selalu senang diperlakukan seperti adik oleh Eunyoung karena wanita itu sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

-ks-

Jongin turun dari mobil dan langsung membawa air galon ke dalam salah satu perusahaan yang sering muncul di televisi. Sebuah perusahaan asuransi. Jongin berlari membawa air galon itu karena ia sepertinya terlambat 4 menit. Ia langsung mengganti air galon yang sudah kosong dengan yang baru dibawanya. Ia harus berlari dari lantai 4 sampai lantai 8 untuk mengganti air galon yang kosong dengan yang penuh lalu membawa galon kosong itu. Jongin sudah selesai melakukan tugasnya, membawa galon yang kosong dengan berlari karena ia harus cepat. Karena tidak berhati-hati, Jongin menabrak seseorang yang sedang membawa secangkir teh ditangannya. Galon jatuh dan membuat suara gaduh, cangkir teh milik orang itu memang tidak jatuh namun membasahi bajunya. Orang itu langsung berjongkok dan meraba lantai, lalu mendapati betis Jongin dan menepuknya, "Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh minta maaf, tadi aku sedang terburu-buru, Anda tidak terluka, 'kan?" ujar orang itu tanpa memperdulikan panasnya teh yang mulai meresap masuk ke dalam pakaian dan kulitnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku berlari tadi. Ya, bukannya kau yang waktu itu mau ditabrak?" ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo, orang yang tadi bertabrakan dengan Jongin berhenti menepuk betis Jongin dan berpikir, mencoba mengingat dimana ia mendengar suara itu karena otaknya sudah terlalu lama menyimpan suara semua orang. Melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya kebingungan, Jongin tertawa kecil lalu mengambil tangan Kyungsoo yang ada di betisnya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Aku yang waktu itu membantumu dan mengantarmu sampai tangga di dekat pasar swalayan itu. Kau ingat aku?"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya dan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat, tapi gagal karena kepalanya membentur dagu Jongin.

"Ah! Maafkan aku, sekali lagi aku minta maaf!"

Jongin tertawa melihat wajah panik Kyungsoo. Ia mengacak rambut Kyungsoo lalu mengumpulkan galon yang bergelindingan kesana-kemari.

"Kau harus ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan bajumu dan kalau kita bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya secara tidak sengaja, kau harus mau ku ajak kencan."

Jongin berjalan pelan sambil membawa galon ditangannya. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa berkata seperti itu dengan Kyungsoo, padahal ia jelas-jelas ia sedang tidak sendirian sekarang. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, karena ia bisa saja menghindari Kyungsoo saat mereka akan bertemu pada pertemuan selanjutnya atau mungkin saja mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

-ks-

Euaerin mengunjungi perusahaan asuransi tempat anak tirinya bekerja. Semua orang yang melihatnya langsung membungkukkan badan mereka, mengetahui ia adalah istri dari almarhum pejabat yang sangat tersohor di Korea Selatan. Euaerin berjalan dengan santai diikuti pengawal di belakangnya. Ia berhenti di bilik milik Kyungsoo yang tidak menyadari keadaannya yang sedang berbicara dengan konsumen. Euaerin menyuruh para pengawal untuk menunggu di lantai bawah sementara ia berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Euaerin membuka kacamatanya dan membalas tatapan sinis dari tetangga bilik Kyungsoo, Eunyoung.

"Kyungsoo-ah…," panggil Euaerin saat Kyungsoo selesai menelpon. Bukannya membalas panggilan itu, Kyungsoo malah menjawab panggilan dari konsumen lain dan mengacuhkan Euaerin. Merasa diacuhkan, Euaerin menghentakkan sepatunya sehingga suara hak sepatunya terdengar jelas. Kyungsoo masih tetap mengacuhkannya dan setelah empat kali mencoba memanggil Kyungsoo, Euaerin mematikan panggilan yang baru saja akan dijawab oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tolong hargai aku sedikit, Kyungsoo-ah. Aku kesini dengan tujuan baik," ujar Euaerin. Kyungsoo tidak berbalik. Ia masih setia menatap lurus ke depan padahal ia jelas-jelas tahu Euaerin berdiri di belakangnya. Kyungsoo mencengkeram keras meja di depannya, mencoba untuk menahan emosinya setiap kali wanita itu berada di sekitarnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak punya waktu jika harus meladeni permintaan Anda untuk membawaku kembali ke penjara itu, Nyonya Lee."

"Aku memang akan membawamu ke rumah itu, tapi bukan untuk tinggal disana. Ini untuk peringatan satu tahun appa-mu meninggal. Sebenci itukah kau padanya sampai-sampai tidak mau datang pada hari peringatannya?" ujar Euaerin. Ia mulai kesal, tapi ia harus tegar.

"Kau memintaku untuk datang ke peringatan appa? Kau bahkan tidak datang pada saat peringatan eomma, jadi, kenapa aku harus bersusah payah datang ke peringatan itu?"  
"Kyungsoo-ah! Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah appa-mu, bagaimana mungkin kau setega itu dengannya?"

"Dan kau juga ibu tiriku, bagaimana mungkin kau setega itu membuatku tidak bisa melihat? Merampas masa mudaku dan juga mimpiku, dan sekarang kau mulai menyalahkanku karena tidak mau datang ke peringatan hari meninggal appa?" teriak Kyungsoo. Ia berdiri, mengambil tongkatnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Euaerin dan menabrak pundaknya. Euaerin hanya bisa menatap datar kepergian Kyungsoo sebelum menyuruh salah satu pengawalnya untuk mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo akan pergi.

-ks-

Jongin membersihkan meja terakhir untuknya malam itu sebelum berganti pakaian dan menutup restoran. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku celananya dan mulai berjalan dengan tenang. Ia harus sampai dirumah sebelum pukul 10 malam karena ia mempunyai janji dengan Baekhyun.

Seperti de javu, Jongin lagi-lagi dihadang oleh 6 orang di depannya. Di gang yang sama dan orang-orang itu memakai pakaian yang sama.

"93 _days left_..., dan kau masih menjadi pengantar minum dan bekerja di restoran itu? Sampai membusukpun kau tidak akan bisa membayar hutangmu, bodoh," ujar pemimpin kelompok itu lalu tersenyum sinis. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Jongin, "Kau pikir semua orang akan setia denganmu? Bermimpilah. Lagipula, ini salah satu cara balas dendamku. Mereka bilang saat kau ingin balas dendam, galilah dua kuburan dan untungnya, aku sudah menggali dua kuburan. Bukan, bukan untukku. Tapi, untukmu dan kekalahanmu," ujar pemimpin itu lalu menusukkan pisau di perut Jongin dan berbalik meninggalkannya yang jatuh tersungkur memegang perutnya. Puntung rokoknya jatuh ke tanah. Jongin menahan sakit di perutnya dan menatap nanar orang-orang di depannya. Ia mencoba untuk menahan sakitnya dengan menggigit bibirnya, memegang dinding disampingnya lalu berjalan tertatih menuju jalan raya. Sakit dari pisau itu mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya mati rasa sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

-ks-

Kyungsoo meraba mesin cucinya, mencari tombol untuk membuang air kotor. Air kotor terbuang dan Kyungsoo tidak sadar dalamannya ikut terbawa dengan air itu hingga menutup saluran pembuangan air. Kyungsoo duduk di pintu sambil menunggu air itu selesai dibuang dengan membaca buku yang belum selesai dibacanya. Kyungsoo mulai merasa janggal saat kakinya mulai basah. Ia menutup bukunya dan mencoba berjalan namun air menutupi kakinya sampai mata kaki. Kyungsoo berjongkok, mencoba mencari apa yang membuat air itu tersumbat. Bukannya ketemu, Kyungsoo malah jatuh terpeleset dan meringis karena kakinya terkena lantai yang terbuat dari kayu.

**TBC**

* * *

dabug ini masa nyoba bikin ff chapter astaga gimana ini HAH doain aja ceritanya jadi gak kaya sinetron

terinspirasi dari that winter the wind blows sama always soalnya drama sama film itu kewl banget pokoknya unf banget

mudah2an aja nanti gak stress bacanya soalnya kayanya ceritanya ketebak, apalagi yg udah nonton drama sama film itu h3h3h3h3 ceritanya emang hampir mirip soalnya saya greget kaya maddog saya mix tapi nanti ditambah bumbu (ew) dari saya

monstar & caffeine jp hwaiting~! (numpang promosi)


	2. rebirth

_Strangely, my steps are heavy_  
_It seems like I can feel the weight of the air_  
_It feels like all the gravity of the world is on me_

_Strangely, my heart is heavy_  
_It seems like I can feel the weight of my tears_  
_It feels like all of the sadness of the world is on me_

_(Holding Onto Gravity - Nell)_

Euaerin membuka sebuah berkas di dalam lacinya. Ia tersenyum getir saat melihat tulisan yang ada di dalam berkas itu.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan mendapatkanmu, Kyungsoo-ah."

-ks-

"Aku bertemu Wonshik. Dia terlihat makin seperti bajingan."

Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan makannya. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Jongin memiliki begitu banyak musuh sehingga harus ditusuk dan dirawat selama 4 hari di rumah sakit. Tentu saja uang yang ia keluarkan tidak sedikit untuk melakukan perawatan Jongin, tapi untungnya salah satu teman kuliahnya mau meminjamkan uang untuknya. Dan untungnya juga, Chanyeol tidak sengaja melewati jalan yang dilewati Jongin dan langsung membantu sahabatnya itu untuk ke rumah sakit.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Entah. Dia meminta 7,3 juta won dariku. Ia pikir aku sama sepertinya, bisa mengeluarkan uang hanya dengan menjentikkan jari. Sampah," ujar Jongin lalu meminum soju-nya. Chanyeol berhenti makan dan mengangkat kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Jongin lontarkan dari mulutnya.

"Dia gila."

"Memang gila."

Chanyeol menutup mukanya dengan tangan lalu menoyor kepala Jongin di depannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Berjudi lagi? Mencuri? Tidak ada gunanya, ujung-ujungnya kau akan dipenjara lagi. Lagipula, untuk apa kau hidup? Bukannya selama ini kau membenci hidupmu yang berantakan dan dikelilingi orang-orang tidak berguna sepertiku dan Baekhyun?" ujar Chanyeol sarkastik. Jongin tertawa terbahak dan menendang kaki sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak punya alasan signifikan untuk hidup. Aku hidup karena aku memang memilih untuk hidup." Jongin kembali menuangkan soju ke dalam gelasnya, tidak peduli dengan luka goresnya yang masih terasa sangat sakit. Orang bilang alkohol akan mengobati segalanya, mungkin itu juga akan berlaku untuk Jongin.

"Kau sampah. Kau bajingan dan brengsek," umpat Chanyeol. Jongin kembali tertawa dan menepuk punggung Chanyeol keras. "Aku sampah, bajingan, dan brengsek tapi aku lebih mampu memenangkan hati Baekhyun daripadamu yang selalu menjadi lelaki baik-baik. _Seriously, man, you have no charm,_" ejek Jongin. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya dan menepak tangan Jongin dari punggungnya. Jongin tertawa makin keras karena merasa berhasil telah membuat Chanyeol kesal.

-ks-

_Kyungsoo memegang tangan dingin seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengannya di depannya. Ia menangis terisak, semuanya terasa kabur. Hanya ada dirinya dan wanita itu untuk saat ini. Ia dan tangisan kecilnya yang mungkin sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah di dengar oleh makhluk yang telah diciptakan oleh Tuhan untuk melahirkannya._

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan peluh bercucuran. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Ia benci jika harus merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa itu pada malam hari. Tidak akan ada yang mau menolongnya untuk mencarikan aspirin yang selalu ia simpan di atas meja makan. Kyungsoo tidak tahan dengan sakit di kepalanya, berjalanpun ia tidak mampu sehingga ia hanya bisa terisak dan menjambak rambutnya, berharap sakit itu segera pergi.

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan perasaan lelah karena semalaman menangis dan menjambak rambutnya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Untungnya, sakit kepala itu hilang sedikit demi sedikit walaupun belum sepenuhnya hilang. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan hati-hati ke kamar mandi. Ia mengumpat sendiri saat mengetahui pasta gigi-nya telah habis. Kyungsoo sangat benci saat harus pergi ke pasar swalayan karena orang-orang pasti akan melihatnya dengan pandangan kasihan. Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa melihatnya namun ia bisa merasakannya dengan jelas.

Seandainya saja ibunya masih hidup.

Seandainya saja bukan ibunya melainkan dirinya yang menderita penyakit itu, mungkin ia sekarang sudah bisa berada di surga tanpa harus bertemu dengan appa-nya, Euaerin, dan semua orang yang selalu mengasingkannya karena ia anak orang kaya.

Kyungsoo benci hidupnya, ia tidak mengerti dengan makna hidupnya selama ini jika yang sering ia lakukan hanyalah merenungi nasib malangnya ditinggal meninggal oleh kedua orangnya, ditinggalkan dengan seorang ibu tiri yang membuatnya kehilangan indra penglihatan, ditinggalkan harta yang melimpah ruah namun tidak sedikitpun ia bisa nikmati karena Kyungsoo yakin ia tidak bisa meraih kebahagiannya dengan harta itu.

Kyungsoo sudah mulai bersiap untuk kerja dan seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, bocah yang rumahnya berada 18 langkah dari rumahnya datang lagi membawakan sarapan. Setidaknya Kyungsoo berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena ia sudah ditakdirkan untuk tinggal di kawasan itu dan mendapatkan tetangga yang sangat mengertinya dan kekurangannya.

Jika dikatakan sudah terbiasa dengan kebutaannya, Kyungsoo pasti akan selalu menjawab tidak. Ia selalu senang melihat pemandangan langit saat sore hari, melihat langit biru bercampur dengan jingga dan violet memberikan ketenangan semu namun terasa abadi untuknya. Kyungsoo juga suka melihat langit malam saat sedang banyak bintang bertaburan. Kyungsoo akan melihat bintang mana yang paling bersinar terang dan ia akan memejamkan matanya, bercerita tentang apapun yang ingin ia ceritakan kepada bintang itu.

Kyungsoo mengambil tongkatnya dan berjalan stasiun kereta api bawah tanah. Kyungsoo selalu ingat untuk menghitung telah berapa stasiun yang ia lewati. Kyungsoo lebih senang melewati kereta api karena ia sangat ingin menjadi masinis. Mengantarkan orang bepergian kemanapun dan bisa dengan leluasa melihat keindahan alam di kanan dan kirinya pada daerah tertentu. Berbeda dengan pilot yang hanya bisa melihat keindahan angkasa.

-ks-

Kyungsoo sudah belajar untuk memilah uang dengan mempelajari bentuknya, dengan itu ia tidak akan mudah untuk dibohongi.

Walaupun tidak bisa melihat, Kyungsoo selalu datang tepat waktu ke kantor sehingga ia terkadang mendapatkan bonus dari sang bos pada akhir bulan.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau terlihat berantakan pagi ini," ujar Eunyoung lalu menyodorkan secangkir teh melati kehadapan Kyungsoo yang langsung dipegangnya. Kyungsoo menghirup aroma teh itu dan meraba udara lalu mendapatkan tangan Eunyoung dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Aku sakit kepala lagi semalam. Terima kasih sudah membuatkanku teh, nuna, sepertinya akan mengurangi sakit kepalaku."

-ks-

Jongin menatap tidak percaya Baekhyun yang baru saja memukul rahangnya tanpa peduli luka di perut Jongin yang mungkin jahitannya bisa terbuka kapan saja karena sialnya, Baekhyun memukul Jongin cukup keras kali ini, membuatnya jatuh dan mungkin saja akan berefek juga dengan jahitannya yang masih sangat berbahaya kalau terkena senggolan sedikit saja. Seperti tidak ada pengampunan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun yang biasanya akan membiarkan hal-hal gila yang dilakukan Jongin lolos begitu saja.

"Brengsek, apalagi yang kau lakukan sehingga bisa bertemu dengan si anjing gila Wonshik?!" teriak Baekhyun. Nafasnya memburu, ia sudah sangat kesal dengan Jongin yang tidak pernah mendengar perkataannya. Mungkin ia memang seharusnya memakai kekerasan untuk menangani Jongin dari dulu sehingga hal-hal seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Wonshik mungkin dipekerjakan oleh si tua bau tanah itu! Berhenti memukulku! Kau bisa saja membuka jahitan perutku, bodoh!"

Baekhyun menendang paha Jongin dengan cukup keras lalu berteriak kencang dan menangis, lalu jatuh terduduk. Jongin bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mendatangi Baekhyun, mengetahui lelaki itu akan sangat emosional dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau dirinya.

Baekhyun menangis dengan kencang dipelukan Jongin, membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Ia ingin Jongin tahu seberapa sakitnya ia melihat Jongin menderita. Ia ingin Jongin tahu bahwa ia akan selalu ada disisi pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, Jongin-ah? Kau kira hidup ini lelucon?"

Jongin terdiam. Ia hanya bisa mendengarkan tangisan Baekhyun tanpa melakukan apa-apa selain mengelus rambut Baekhyun pelan. Jongin tidak berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun, karena menurutnya lebih baik Baekhyun mengeluarkan semua yang menekannya saat ini.

"Chanyeol memberitahuku…, maafkan aku. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin memberitahuku tapi aku tetap memaksanya. Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan masalah seperti ini dariku, Jongin-ah? Sebegitu tidak bergunanya-kah aku di matamu?"

"Bukan seperti itu, hyung. Aku takut kau akan jatuh. Seperti sekarang," ujar Jongin akhirnya bersuara. Ia masih memeluk Baekhyun dan sesekali mencium rambutnya. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jongin, merasa mulai tenang dan nyaman di dalam pelukannya.

"Aku benci fakta bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu dan peduli denganmu. Aku selalu mengharapkan aku tidak pernah bertemu dan jatuh cinta kepadamu, Kim Jongin sialan," ujar Baekhyun. Tangisannya sudah berhenti, ia mulai tersenyum dan mengingat pengalamannya bertemu dengan Jongin. Senyum spontan terkembang di bibirnya. Jongin hanya tertawa kecil dan melepas pelukannya dari Baekhyun perlahan.

"Bukan salahku jika hyung jadi jatuh sedalam ini untukku. Tapi, maafkan aku, hyung…"  
"Untuk apa?"  
"Untuk semua yang sudah kulakukan padamu. Maafkan aku…"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, ini keinginanku sendiri untuk terikat kepadamu dan tidak memilih yang lain," ujar Baekhyun lalu mendekatkan diri kepada Jongin dan menciumnya.

Chanyeol terdiam mematung mendengar semuanya. Ia menatap datar Baekhyun dan Jongin yang mulai berciuman dalam. Chanyeol berbalik dan mulai memakai sepatunya lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun.

-ks-

Beruntung Kyungsoo hari itu tidak harus berbelanja sendirian karena ia ditemani Eunyoung. Dengan telaten, wanita itu memilihkan apa-apa saja yang menurutnya penting untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memegang lengan Eunyoung menemaninya memilihkan semua peralatan rumah tangga Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau diam saja dari tadi. Aku sudah selesai berbelanja, mau mampir ke kedai es krim? Mungkin akan membuatmu sedikit banyak berbicara," ujar Eunyoung sambil membawa plastik belanjaan di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Kyungsoo mau membantu tapi Eunyoung langsung mengambil plastik itu dan berjalan duluan.

Eunyoung yang sudah berjalan duluan terus berceloteh tentang kejadian di kantor bersama bos mereka, tidak menyadari Kyungsoo sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang. Kyungsoo yang ketakutan karena sudah mulai tidak mencium parfum Eunyoung berjalan makin cepat, tidak menyadari lantai basah dan langsung jatuh terpeleset. Kyungsoo mencoba bangun namun tergelincir lagi karena lantai yang masih sangat basah. Orang-orang mulai mengerubunginya. Memperhatikan tanpa melakukan apapun, mereka hanya mampu berbisik melihat betapa memprihatinkannya keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

Seseorang langsung menerobos kerumunan orang yang mengerubungi Kyungsoo lalu membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Ia memapah Kyungsoo dengan susah payah karena memang lantai mal itu terasa sangat licin.

"Kalian semua bodoh atau tidak punya otak? Melihat orang yang jatuh tapi tidak membantu?" teriak orang itu membuat kerumunan orang yang sedang berbisik-bisik langsung terdiam. Orang yang memapah Kyungsoo langsung membantunya melewati kerumunan.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang berjalan dengan tidak hati-hati.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang memapah Kyungsoo. Suaranya terdengar berat dan sangat lelaki. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Orang itu mendudukkan Kyungsoo disebuah bangku lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Kyungsoo meraba bangku yang di dudukinya, mencoba mencari tongkat yang mungkin dibawa orang tadi. Namun hasilnya nihil. Orang itu lupa membawa tongkat-nya. Kyungsoo merutuki nasibnya. Ia sekarang tidak tahu sedang berada dimana dan sialnya ia kehilangan tongkatnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Selama hampir 3 menit, seseorang duduk disampingnya dan menempelkan sebuah benda dingin di pipinya. Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dan orang disampingnya tertawa. Tertawa dengan suara yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau terlihat lucu saat kaget tadi. Maaf, tadi aku meninggalkanmu tiba-tiba, aku membelikanmu air minum. Kau mungkin dehidrasi karena kulihat daritadi kau berkeringat," ujar orang itu. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan canggung mengambil botol air minum yang masih ditempelkan di pipinya.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, dan kau…?"

"Do…, Do Kyungsoo," ujar Kyungsoo ragu. Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo selalu kikuk saat akan mengucapkan marganya. Untungnya, Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan menggumam tidak jelas.

"Ah, sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam. Kau mau mampir ke rumah temanku sebentar? Untuk sekedar makan malam, mungkin? Lagipula, aku tidak yakin kau bisa pulang sendirian. Walaupun temanku berwatak aneh dan menyebalkan, aku akan janji seratus persen dia adalah orang yang baik. Setelah makan malam, kau akan langsung ku antarkan pulang, otte?" ujar Chanyeol panjang lebar. Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak mungkin begitu saja pergi ke rumah seseorang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu, walaupun orang itu telah menyelamatkannya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya cemas. Ia tidak tahu sekarang ia sedang dimana, tongkatnya hilang dan ia tidak tahu Eunyoung berada dimana. Chanyeol yang menyadari gerak-gerik gelisah Kyungsoo langsung memegang tangannya, mencoba meyakinkan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku berjanji akan mengantarmu setelah makan malam. Kau terlalu kurus, dan laki-laki terlihat akan sangat tidak keren saat mereka kurus, Jadi, mungkin aku akan meminta temanku untuk memberikan asupan gizi yang banyak untuk kau makan, eotte?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan hati-hati dibelakang Kyungsoo. Walaupun ia sedikit gila, tidak mungkin ia begitu saja memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya berjalan walaupun ia sangat ingin karena lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu terlihat sangat kesulitan berjalan karena tidak memakai tongkat.

Kyungsoo berjalan di depan Chanyeol. Aneh rasanya. Seperti memiliki seorang penguntit, tapi penguntit itu selalu memastikanmu untuk sampai tujuan dengan selamat. Intinya, dia mengikutimu hanya untuk mengetahui kau selamat sampai tujuan. Semacam bodyguard, mungkin. Kyungsoo merasa lucu dan senyum terkembang di pipinya. Chanyeol akan langsung berlari ke arahnya jika ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya dan akan meminta maaf dengan sangat kikuk. Chanyeol mungkin memang akan menjadi orang yang sangat menarik, ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Setelah hampir setengah jam berjalan, Chanyeol dengan kaku menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya memasuki sebuah gang yang sangat sempit dan bau busuk mulai tercium.

"Maaf kalau mungkin bau-nya mengganggumu," ujar Chanyeol dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah tidak berapa lama, Chanyeol masih memegang lengannya dan bunyi suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Ternyata, mereka sudah sampai.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu dengan makin kencang karena pintu yang tidak kunjung terbuka.

"Mungkin temanmu sedang keluar…?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. Ia mulai tidak nyaman, udara dingin mulai terasa menusuk badannya, apalagi ia masih memakai kemeja kerjanya dan jaket yang tidak terlalu tebal.

"Aku yakin dia masih di rumah. Bajingan itu…, ah, maaf aku mengumpat di depanmu." Chanyeol mulai bersikap kikuk lagi dan menggaruk kepalanya. Karena suasana makin canggung, Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanjat pohon dan mengintip ke kamar Baekhyun yang tirai jendela-nya biasanya tidak ditutup. Kyungsoo yang mulai tidak merasakan Chanyeol berada di sampingnya mulai panik.

"Chanyeol-ssi..?"

Chanyeol yang sedang memanjat pohon berteriak tidak jelas hanya sekedar memberitahukan Kyungsoo kalau ia masih ada. Chanyeol yang mengintip jendela kamar Baekhyun dan melihatnya sedang tertidur dengan Jongin langsung membuatnya mengumpat kesal. Ia mematahkan ranting lalu melemparnya ke jendela Baekhyun. Chanyeol melakukannya berkali-kali sampai akhirnya Baekhyun terbangun dan melihat sekeliling sebelum matanya melihat ke jendela dan langsung ke luar dari kamarnya untuk turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol. Merasa berhasil, Chanyeol turun dari pohon dan dengan seenak hati merangkul Kyungsoo yang langsung mundur karena kaget.

"Maaf...," ujar Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang terlalu blak-blakan merangkul Kyungsoo. Ia yakin pria yang lebih pendek daripadanya itu langsung terkejut.

Chanyeol langsung bernafas lega karena suasana canggung yang lagi-lagi dirasakannya dengan Kyungsoo berakhir ketika Baekhyun membukakan pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan keduanya masuk. Baekhyun memberikan tatapan bingung ke arah Kyungsoo lalu bergantian ke Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam dan langsung masuk ke rumah Baekhyun.

Setelah membuka sepatunya, Chanyeol menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sofa.

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi," ujar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Chanyeol berbalik dan menemui Baekhyun yang masih berdiri mematung di pintu. Chanyeol lalu langsung menarik Baekhyun ke dekat pintu kamar mandi, bermaksud menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Dia siapa...? Pacarmu...? Kau berpacaran dengan tuna-"

Chanyeol langsung mendekap mulut Baekhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan lantang. Chanyeol takut suara Baekhyun yang besar itu akan terdengar oleh Kyungsoo dan akan menyakiti perasaannya. Chanyeol melotot tajam ke arah Baekhyun. "Ingat, ya, pantat bebek tolol, kau harus berbicara dengan suara pelan mulai sekarang. Pertama, dia orang yang tadi aku bantu di mall. Kedua, dia bukan pacarku. Dan ketiga, jangan pernah mencoba menyakiti perasaannya dengan mengatakan dia tunanetra! Dasar otak udang," ujar Chanyeol lalu melepas tangannya dari mulut Baekhyun yang langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda ia sedang kesal.

"Dan kenapa kau mengajaknya kesini...? Kenapa tidak ke rumahmu saja...?" tanya Baekhyun. Kali ini dengan berbisik. Chanyeol memegang dahinya lalu menghela nafas dan menyentil dahi Baekhyun. "Aku tadi lupa mengambil tongkatnya, dan kelihatannya dia akan susah untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Biarkan dia makan malam dulu disini baru ku antar pulang. Lagipula, kau tidak keberatan, 'kan, memasak porsi lebih untuk hari ini?" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia bukan pemasak yang handal, masakannya bahkan terkadang terlalu hambar atau asin tapi sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun belajar dan membiasakan dirinya untuk memasak sendiri karena ia tinggal sendiri dan tidak mungkin terus-terusan memakan makanan yang tidak sehat.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, mungkin ia memang harus memasak lebih hari ini. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih duduk dengan tenang di sofa. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, namun tidak mendapat respon dari Kyungsoo. Chanyeol datang dan langsung menepis tangan Baekhyun lalu melotot ke arahnya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, ini temanku, namanya Baekhyun. Pemilik rumah ini," ujar Chanyeol lalu duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sekarang ia terlalu lelah. Ia tidak sabar ingin cepat makan malam dan langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

"Baekhyun hyung, kau di-"

Jongin yang masih bertelanjang dada langsung menghentikan langkahnya di tangga. Ia memandang bingung Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri, Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa bersama seseorang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbalik ke arahnya, sedangkan seseorang yang duduk dengan Chanyeol masih tetap menghadap ke depan, tidak berbalik ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Jongin-ah?"

Jongin mengabaikan Baekhyun dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih duduk. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya, sangat dekat. Kyungsoo yang merasakan ada nafas seseorang di depannya dengan spontan langsung mundur. Jongin ikut mundur lalu mengambil baju-nya yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dan memakainya.

"Kau masih ingat denganku?"

Kyungsoo menegakkan badannya. Ia mengenal suara ini, sangat mengenalnya. Suara yang telah bertemu dengannya 2 kali.

"Kau masih ingat dengan apa yang aku katakan?"  
"Tentu saja, saat kau menjadi tunanetra, indra-mu yang lain akan menjadi lebih sensitif. Jadi kurasa, kau masih mengingat-ku, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum mendengar balasan Jongin. Ternyata lelaki itu mendengarkannya saat bicara.

"Ah, omong-omong, aku belum tahu namamu. Aku Kim Jongin."  
"Do Kyungsoo."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling tersenyum satu sama lain sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya saling bertukar pandang. Bingung dengan situasi ini.

"Ah, kalau kalian bingung kenapa aku dan Kyungsoo bisa bertemu..., kami bertemu begitu saja. Jadi, sekarang aku lapar dan aku ingin makan malam."

Setelah selesai makan malam, Kyungsoo langsung pamit. Dan sesuai dengan janjinya, Chanyeol akan mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai rumahnya. Sebelum Chanyeol bisa membuka pintu, Jongin langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Biar aku yang mengantar dia. Kau temani Baekhyun dulu sebentar." Tanpa mendengar balasan dari Chanyeol, Jongin langsung menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar dari rumah Baekhyun.

"Kau masih mau bersamanya setelah melihat dia mungkin akan memperlakukan lelaki malang itu sama sepertimu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum sinis dan berjalan keluar, tidak mendengarkan pesan Jongin dan langsung pulang ke rumahnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap kepergian Chanyeol dan Jongin dengan nanar.

-ks-

"Kau tidak apa ku antarkan ke rumah dengan angkutan umum?" tanya Jongin, mencoba membuka perbincangan antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang daritadi hening. Tangannya mulai terasa dingin, tapi tidak terlalu terasa karena Kyungsoo menutupi telapaknya.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak punya hak untuk marah. Lagipula, sepertinya aku merepotkanmu dengan menyuruhmu mengantarku ke rumahku, maafkan aku." Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan lelaki di sampingnya, ia terdengar sangat lucu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Kyungsoo, keduanya terdiam. Tenggelam dalam dunia sendiri.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku sampai rumah...?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati setelah dirinya dan Jongin turun dari bus. Jongin langsung menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, "Tentu saja. Apapun untukmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jongin yang terdengar menjijikkan namun lucu dalam waktu bersamaan.

Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo naik tangga ke rumahnya, tidak menyadari ada Euaerin yang menunggu di depan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah?" Euaerin langsung mengambil tangan Kyungsoo yang masih digenggam Jongin namun langsung ditepis olehnya.

"Untuk apalagi kau kesini? Bukankah sudah berkali-kali ku katakan, aku tidak akan pernah kembali!" teriak Kyungsoo membuat Jongin dan Euaerin kaget. Wanita cantik itu perlahan mundur, mengeluarkan bunyi dari sepatu hak-nya yang memenuhi ketegangan karena teriakan anak tirinya.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku mengganggu malam-mu." Euaerin menatap sekilas ke arah Jongin yang sepertinya masih tidak mengerti keadaan yang sedang terjadi, lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Ah, lupakan wanita tadi, sepertinya kau tertekan. Bagaimana kalau aku membawa suasana hati-mu kembali dengan mengajakmu kencan?"

Kyungsoo yang tadinya mengepalkan tangan langsung membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kita bertemu ketiga kalinya, itu artinya kau akan ku ajak kencan. Tidak ada penolakan, karena sepertinya kita selalu bertemu dengan tidak sengaja selama tiga kali berturut-turut dan kau tahu apa artinya? Kita berjodoh. Jadi, kau tidak bisa kabur begitu saja dari jodohmu ini, oke?" Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang bingung.

"Besok malam, jam 8," ujarnya lagi sebelum mengacak pelan rambut Kyungsoo dan berlari dengan senyum bodoh dari rumah lelaki pendek itu.

Jongin berjalan dengan senang sambil bersiul. Ia lewat di depan pasar swalayan 24 jam dekat rumah Kyungsoo dan sialnya, ia bertemu dengan orang yang ia selamanya ingin hindari, Wonshik. Jongin yang kaget melihat Wonshik langsung berbalik dan berjalan dengan secepat mungkin, namun mungkin kali ini takdir belum ada di pihaknya, Wonshik melihatnya.

"Yah, Kim Jongin!" teriak Wonshik. Ia tersenyum arogan lalu berjalan mendekati Jongin yang berdiri dengan tegang.

"Bagaimana? Sudah dapat uangnya? Ku harap kau tidak akan melupakan hutang-hutangmu, Kim Jongin." Wonshik tersenyum lalu berpura-pura membersihkan debu di mantel Jongin. "Aku akan menunggu sampai saat kau jatuh dan hancur. Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang melihatmu hancur, Jongin-ah..., orang pertama. 89 hari lagi." Wonshik menekan jahitan di perut Jongin yang belum sembuh, membuat lelaki itu meringis kesakitan. Wonshik sekali lagi tersenyum dengan arogan dan mendorong bahu Jongin, lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Jongin menggigit bibirnya, jahitan di perutnya terasa seperti akan robek. Ia jatuh berlutut, menahan sakit di perutnya. Ia melihat sepatu hak berwarna hitam mengkilat di depannya. Jongin dengan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, pandanganya tidak terlalu jelas karena ia sedang menahan sakit di perutnya dan matanya mulai mengeluarkan air karena sakit yang menjalar.

"Bawa dia ke rumah sakit."

Dua orang lelaki berpakaian hitam langsung membopong Jongin ke dalam sebuah mobil mewah dan mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit. Jongin tidak sempat memberontak, ia masih memikirkan sakit di perutnya yang makin terasa dan akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ia terduduk dan kaget mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Menatap sekeliling, ia menemukan wanita yang kemarin diteriaki oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku Euaerin. Kau pasti masih mengingatku, 'kan?"

Suara wanita itu terdengar arogan, namun Jongin hanya mengangguk. Mencoba sopan karena bagaimanapun wanita itu telah menyelamatkannya.

"Kita langsung ke intinya saja. Kau butuh uang, 'kan? 7,3 juta? Uang itu tidak sedikit, namun kau bisa mendapatkannya hanya dengan membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke rumah."

* * *

maaf update nya lama haha saya nulis kalo ada inspirasi mendukung hahaha parah-_-"


	3. within

**_I need you  
_****_each time _****_I think of you, that time completely freezes up  
_****_it's no use even though I try  
_****_each time I breathe, it seems like your memories are speaking to me_**

(백야 - Nell)

"Aku akan mencintainya sampai aku mencapai titik penghabisanku. Aku menikmati semua yang kulakukan dengannya, lagipula ia sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan apa yang kami jalani saat ini. Memang ia tidak pernah membalas semua perkataan yang aku utarakan untuknya tapi setidaknya dia menghargai segala upayaku. Dia menyuruhku menunggu."

"Dia menyuruhmu menunggu? Sampai kapan? Sampai kau lupa bagaimana bodohnya dirimu yang selalu memujanya walaupun kau tahu dia pada akhirnya akan berpaling, mendapatkan yang baru, dan kau akan ditinggalkan sendiri, meratapi kebodohanmu dan memohon-mohon kepadanya untuk sekali lagi memikirkan perasaanmu? Kau tahu betul dia tidak akan pernah melakukan itu semua untukmu. Kau naif."

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Aku hanya akan menjalani apa yang sedang aku jalani saat ini, aku tidak akan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi antara hubunganku dengannya. Dan masalah menunggu itu, entah sampai kapan aku akan menunggunya yang jelas aku tetap pada posisi dimana aku berpijak saat ini. Bersamanya."

"Walaupun dia tidak menyukaimu? Kau menyedihkan, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menenggelamkan badannya di dalam selimut. Udara tidak terlalu dingin namun ia merasa dingin. Hatinya. Hatinya terasa sangat dingin. Ia butuh seorang penghangat. Biasanya, Baekhyun akan menelpon Chanyeol dan lelaki jangkung itu akan menceritakan cerita-cerita lucu yang setidaknya bisa merubah suasana hatinya. Tapi, sekarang berbeda. Chanyeol mulai benci mendengar ceritanya tentang Jongin, segala penderitaan yang harus ia alami karena mencintai seseorang yang tidak pernah mencintainya. Baekhyun tidak begitu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa Jongin hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman biasa, walaupun mungkin terkadang mereka melakukan hal-hal yang teman biasa tidak lakukan. Hal-hal yang bahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak pernah lakukan.

Baekhyun mengingat perbincangannya dengan Chanyeol di kafe pada Sabtu pagi minggu kemarin. Ingatan itu masih terasa sangat jelas, seperti acara langsung, berputar begitu saja di dalam pikirannya. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak saat Chanyeol mulai emosi dan mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas saat lagi-lagi lelaki berambut ikal itu mendengar cerita Baekhyun tentang Jongin. Walaupun kata-kata Chanyeol terkadang menyakitkan, Baekhyun tidak punya tempat lain untuk berkeluh kesah dan perkataan Chanyeol memang terkadang (bahkan selalu) benar karena lelaki itu melihat segala sesuatu dengan realistis, tidak seperti dirinya yang suka mengkhayal, mengada-ngada dan berharap khayalannya akan menjadi kenyataan.

Tidak terasa air mata keluar begitu saja. Baekhyun mungkin lelaki yang dilahirkan dengan emosi berlebihan, ia akan menangis hanya karena memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Jongin memang bisa kapanpun mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya. Namun, kata cinta Baekhyun adalah cinta melewati segala batas cinta yang ada sedangkan cinta Jongin adalah di level dimana mereka saling mencintai sebatas teman. Tidak lebih.

Baekhyun terkadang berpikir, haruskah ia mundur dan mencoba melihat semuanya dari sudut pandang lain. Bagaimana bila ia kedepannya malah makin tersiksa dan memang Jongin tetap tidak akan mencintainya, atau tetap dengan pendiriannya dan terus mengharapkan harapan yang selalu mempermainkan dirinya, menjebaknya, dan membuatnya jatuh ke lubang yang sama berkali-kali.

Baekhyun mulai berpikir, haruskah ia berhenti mencintai Jongin?

-ks-

Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati mengambil nasi dan juga beberapa ikan yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari pemanas. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan, dan berhenti saat kakinya tidak sengaja menendang kaki kursi. Lelaki berbadan kecil itu lalu menarik kursi dan duduk. Ia makan dengan tenang. Saat tinggal di rumahnya yang dulu (atau lebih tepat di katakan istana), semua yang Kyungsoo perlukan pasti akan di siapkan oleh pembantu di rumahnya yang selalu siap 24 jam melayaninya. Kyungsoo memang tidak terbiasa dengan kehidupannya yang serba sendiri saat ini, ditambah lagi dengan kekurangannya. Namun, Kyungsoo mencoba memahami sedikit demi sedikit bahwa ia pasti pada akhirnya akan hidup sendiri tanpa ada yang menemaninya karena memang tidak ada yang menemaninya dari awal.

Ada seseorang yang menemaninya. Ibunya. Sayangnya, ibunya harus pergi duluan. Untuk ke tempat yang lebih tenang, mungkin?

Kyungsoo selesai makan walaupun mungkin ada beberapa nasi atau daging ikan yang berceceran di meja, ia bisa membereskannya nanti setelah mencuci piring. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah pelan, atau mungkin terlalu pelan ke arah wastafel.

Kyungsoo selesai mencuci cucian piringnya, ia sekarang ingin mencuci tumpukan bajunya yang mungkin mulai menumpuk namun ia tidak bisa karena saluran pembuangan air di rumahnya masih tersumbat dan air masih menggenang disana, Kyungsoo sangat takut ia harus kesana lagi dan terpeleset karena sampai sekarang ia belum bisa menemukan penyebab saluran pembuangan airnya tersumbat. Kyungsoo mengambil jam, meraba berapa derajat sudut yang dibuat angka jarum jamnya. Jam 5 dan Kyungsoo langsung ingat dengan janjinya dengan Jongin, lelaki dengan suara yang cukup menggoda yang selalu ditemuinya dengan sengaja.

Inikah yang dinamakan takdir?

Kyungsoo tidak begitu percaya dengan takdir. Takdir hanyalah alasan klasik untuk orang-orang bodoh yang tidak mau membuat sesuatu yang mereka inginkan menjadi kenyataan karena mereka hanya akan menunggu takdir terjadi. Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit. Takdir juga membuatnya harus kehilangan ayah, ibu, dan ditinggalkan hanya dengan ibu tiri yang membuatnya kehilangan salah satu indera yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pikiran tentang ayah, ibu, dan Euaerin yang selalu saja memenuhi pikirannya walaupun sebenarnya lebih banyak hal penting lainnya yang seharusnya ia pikirkan dalam hidupnya selain ketiga orang itu yang selalu saja akan membawa kesedihan dalam hidupnya. Kyungsoo terlalu lama hidup dalam bayangan hitam dan sepertinya ia harus segera keluar dari bayangan itu agar ia bisa menatap dunia tidak dengan mata, tapi dengan hati dan pikirannya yang sinkron.

-ks-

Jongin memegang perutnya. Ia berjalan dengan tertatih di trotoar. Langit mulai berganti warna. Sebenarnya ia tidak boleh keluar dari rumah sakit karena mungkin luka di perutnya akan terbuka lagi, namun, Jongin tetap bersikeras karena ia masih dengan jelas mengingat janjinya dengan Kyungsoo.

Janji yang mungkin akan membantunya keluar dari segala masalah dan keluar dari segala bayangannya tentang Wonshik. Jongin selalu menghindari Wonshik karena lelaki itu adalah orang terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya di dunia ini. Walaupun ia bisa saja tidak melunasi segala kenakalan yang telah ia lakukan dulu dan langsung dibunuh oleh Wonshik, tetap saja ia ingin hidup karena ia memang masih ingin dan hidup adalah pilihannya walaupun ia tidak mengerti apalagi yang dicarinya di kehidupannya ini karena yang semua ia miliki telah hilang. Hanya dirinya yang tersisa di dunia ini, menjadikan dirinya debu yang bisa saja tertiup angin dan terlupakan. Namun, Jongin tidak ingin menjadi debu, ia ingin diingat. Ia ingin diingat oleh orang tertentu dan Jongin tidak tahu siapa orang tertentu itu.

Ingin sekali Jongin kembali dan menyelesaikan kuliahnya, lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan, menjadi orang berguna. Bukannya malah menjadi sampah masyarakat. Ia sebenarnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Wonshik. Sebenci apapun Jongin dengan Wonshik, ia tidak bisa mengingkari fakta dirinya dan Wonshik sangat sama. Seharusnya Wonshik tidak menemukannya saat ia mulai bangkit dan keluar dari dunia kelam yang telah menjadi separuh hidupnya dulu. Seharusnya ia tidak lagibertemu Wonshik.

Jongin masih berjalan walaupun luka di perutnya mulai berdenyut pelan. Seharusnya ia tidak memaksakan diri untuk berjalan namun, ia tidak bisa membatalkan janjinya dengan Kyungsoo karena waktunya tidak lama lagi.

Waktu yang digunakannya untuk membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke rumahnya dan mendapatkan imbalan setimpal dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Pekerjaan ini tidak akan sulit dan terdengar sangat menyenangkan." Jongin berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri dan menyeringai. Ini memang terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

-ks-

Kyungsoo memanggil Eunyoung ke rumahnya. Dan seperti apa yang telah ia perkirakan, wanita itu pasti langsung meminta maaf dan setelahnya berceramah panjang lebar bahwa seharusnya Kyungsoo langsung menghubunginya setelah sampai dirumah dan mengatakan bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Eunyoung. Wanita itu memang selalu bisa membuat Kyungsoo tertawa bahkan hanya dengan ocehan tidak jelasnya atau mungkin saat dia memarahi Kyungsoo yang selalu lupa menghubunginya untuk sekedar memberi kabar.

"Nuna, kau mengulang perkataan yang sama berulang-ulang kali. Iya, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sekarang, maukah nuna membantuku mencari pakaian yang setidaknya pas untukku? Baju yang sudah kau siapkan untukku mulai berkurang." Kyungsoo mencoba cemberut dengan gaya yang menurutnya se-imut mungkin, karena ia yakin Eunyoung tidak akan tahan melihat itu dan benar saja, wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu langsung memeluknya dan memutar-mutar badannya.

"Aigoo, aku bangga sekali denganmu yang akhir-akhir ini akan selalu mencoba aegyo untukku!" Eunyoung tersenyum senang lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo, mengajaknya ke halaman belakang dan kaget dengan jemuran pakaian yang penuh, Kyungsoo bercerita bahwa saluran pembuangan air di rumahnya tersumbat dan ia mengeluh karena tidak bisa menyuci pakaiannya.

"Jemuran pakaianmu sangat penuh, Kyungsoo-ah ?" ujar Eunyoung dengan nada ragu. Kyungsoo terdengar kaget dan berjalan dengan cepat ke arah jemuran pakaian. Benar saja, ia bisa memegang beberapa pakaian yang sudah kering. Sepertinya sudah dijemur terlalu lama. Kyungsoo langsung berjalan dengan cepat ke arah mesin cuci bahkan sempat menabrak beberapa barang. Ia tidak merasakan air menggenang lagi. Kyungsoo berjongkok dan meraba bawahnya hingga sampai di tempat saluran pembuangan air dan merasakan sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi yang menyumbat saluran itu. Eunyoung memandang Kyungsoo yang masih berjongkok dengan pandangan bingung, lelaki yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu terlihat sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berpikir keras.

"Nuna tadi saat sampai langsung ke kamarku, 'kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia mulai ketakutan, tidak mungkin ada orang yang begitu saja bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kau sendiri yang langsung menarik tanganku dan mengajakku ke kamar-mu untuk membereskan bajumu, Kyungsoo-ah," jawab Eunyoung. Ia mulai ikut bingung dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bangkit dan berjalan dengan penuh hati-hati kali ini, meraba dinding di sekitarnya sampai menuju kamarnya dan masih tetap meraba dinding, Kyungsoo berhenti saat ia berada di depan lemari pakaian dan membuka pintu lemari itu.

"Nuna, ada apa di dalam lemariku?"

Eunyoung yang dari tadi mengikuti Kyungsoo dan sedang berada di belakangnya saat ini, kaget dengan beberapa pakaian yang sudah dipasangkan dan digantung dengan rapi di dalam lemari kayu itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah, tidak ada seorangpun yang memiliki kunci rumahmu, 'kan?" Eunyoung berujar dengan ragu. Kyungsoo langsung menutup pintu lemarinya, berjalan mundur dan terduduk di atas kasur. Ia mulai ketakutan, mungkinkah ada seseorang yang ingin mencelakainya? Tapi, jika orang itu ingin mencelakainya, mengapa harus membersihkan saluran pembuangan airnya dan juga menyiapkan pakaian untuknya, serta menjemur pakaiannya yang mungkin sudah menggunung itu?

"Nuna, aku takut " Kyungsoo mulai meremas seprai, kebiasaannya saat ketakutan, ia akan meremas apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Menyadari Kyungsoo yang mulai takut, Eunyoung langsung mendekatinya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo tidak dengan kata-kata namun dengan pelukan hangat yang mungkin akan membuat Kyungsoo melupakan rasa takutnya.

"Jangan takut, Kyungsoo-ah. Kau tahu aku akan selalu ada di sini, 'kan? Kita biarkan hal ini berlalu untuk kali ini saja, kalau hal yang sama terjadi untuk kedua kalinya, kau tahu, Joo Eunyoung akan turun tangan." Eunyoung mencoba membawa suasana hati Kyungsoo membaik dan ternyata hal itu berhasil, Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Astaga, jam 7 lewat 15!" Eunyoung dan Kyungsoo langsung panik, mereka berdua mencari semua baju yang pas untuk digunakan Kyungsoo untuk kencannnya bersama Jongin (Kyungsoo tidak suka menyebutnya kencan, tapi Eunyoung selalu memaksanya bahwa ajakan keluar saat malam hari dengan seseorang yang bukan temanmu itu kencan). Eunyoung mencoba semua pakaian yang ada di lemari pakaian ke tubuh Kyungsoo dan ia harus akui, seseorang yang sudah memasang-masang pakaian Kyungsoo memiliki selera berpakaian yang sangat baik.

Setelah menemukan pakaian yang pas untuk Kyungsoo, Eunyoung mencoba memakaikan make-up walaupun Kyungsoo berkali-kali menyatakan bahwa dirinya tidak perlu itu, walaupun lemah, ia masih laki-laki dan laki-laki tidak memakai make-up hanya untuk berkencan.

"Kau harus memberikan kesan yang baik dalam kencan pertama-mu, Kyungsoo-ah!" ujar Eunyoung, menarik tangan Kyungsoo paksa dan mengeluarkan segala alat make-up yang ada di tasnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah saat Eunyoung memaksa karena wanita itu sangat sulit untuk dihentikan.

Eunyoung tersenyum melihat hasil karya-nya sendiri, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat tampan. Ia memberikan sentuhan terakhir untuk rambut Kyungsoo dan langsung tersenyum sumringah saat mendengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Kalau kesan pertama-ku saat bertemu dengannya nanti jelek, aku akan memaksa-mu untuk tidak bertemu dengannya lagi," ancam Eunyoung nada yang berbahaya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, Eunyoung tersenyum.

-ks-

Jongin baru akan memulai misi-nya untuk membawa pulang Kyungsoo ke rumahnya hari ini. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menjerat seorang Kyungsoo yang sepertinya akan sangat mudah jatuh cinta. Kekurangannya akan membuat ia cepat percaya dengan segala tipu muslihat yang akan digunakan Jongin untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Jongin sudah sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Ia menarik nafas panjang, tidak gugup, hanya ingin menghirup udara segar karena sebentar lagi ia akan menjalani petualangan seru, berbeda dari petualangan-petualangan yang sebelumnya ia jalani. Sebelum ia mengetuk pintu rumah Kyungsoo, ia merasakan ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel-nya, menjauh dari rumah Kyungsoo sebelum melihat ada sebuah panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal lalu mengangkatnya.

"Ya?"

"Permainan-mu mulai dari detik ini, Kim Jongin. Ingat, nyawa-mu taruhannya."

Suara wanita yang entah Jongin pernah dengar darimana. Jongin akhirnya mengingat bahwa ini suara Euaerin. Menghela nafas, Jongin mulai jengah dengan wanita itu yang terus-terusan mengingatkannya seakan-akan ia akan lupa segalanya jika tidak diingatkan sekali saja.

"Aku akan selalu ingat itu. Berhentilah menghubungiku, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menemui Kyungsoo. Jangan menghubungiku untuk hari ini, jangan sampai ada yang curiga. Dan satu hal lagi, aku hanya ingin hanya kau dan aku yang mengetahui masalah ini. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi aku tidak mau ada orang selain dirimu yang mengetahui tentang rencana ini. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan caraku," ujar Jongin lalu mematikan sambungan sepihak tanpa mendengar balasan dari Euaerin. Jongin kembali berjalan menuju rumah Kyungsoo, dengan kepercayaan diri yang dibangunnya, Jongin yakin tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama untuknya membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke rumah Euaerin.

Jongin mengetuk pintu rumah berwarna putih kusam itu beberapa kali sebelum ada seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang membukakan untuknya. Wanita itu terlihat bingung sebelum membelalakkan matanya, dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Jongin yang terdiam di depan pintu. Jongin mendengar suara seorang wanita yang berteriak dari dalam, ASTAGA! DIA SANGAT TAMPAN KYUNGSOO-AH!, Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Wanita itu sudah pasti bukan kekasih Kyungsoo. Jongin menunggu seperti orang dungu di depan pintu rumah Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya wanita itu datang lagi. Kali ini tidak sendirian, ia menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat...

Memesona dan menarik.

Jongin tidak bisa memikirkan pernyataan lain, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat simpel namun membuat siapapun yang berada disekitarnya akan memutarkan kepala hanya untuk memandangnya dalam waktu bersamaan. Jongin tidak memungkiri fakta bahwa Kyungsoo mungkin akan menjadi sosok yang sempurna jika bukan karena kekurangannya.

Jongin tersenyum kikuk saat wanita yang menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangan Kyungsoo ke arahnya, berharap ia akan mengambil alih tangan itu dan menggenggamnya. Jongin yang sudah datang dengan kepercayaan diri, tidak mungkin membuat wanita disamping Kyungsoo kecewa dengan sikapnya yang tidak menunjukkan seorang pria sejati jika ia tidak mengambil uluran tangan itu. Jadi, Jongin dengan rasa canggung dan kikuk mengambil tangan Kyungsoo, menggenggamnya, dan menarik halus tangan itu agar berdiri di sampingnya.

"Astaga, selain wajahmu yang tampan, ternyata kau sangat lembut!" ujar wanita itu dengan sangat girang. Jongin tersenyum. Senyuman tulus, bukan kikuk seperti tadi.

"Eunyoung nuna, aku pergi dulu, ya? Berhati-hatilah di rumah, aku tidak akan pulang malam." Kyungsoo mengatakan itu dengan senyuman lebar. Eunyoung, nama wanita itu, langsung menerjang Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat, tidak memperdulikan Jongin yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka (atau mungkin tidak terbiasa). Eunyoung lalu mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo sebelum mengatakan salam perpisahan dan juga mendoakan mereka untuk selamat sampai tujuan (Jongin pikir itu bodoh dan kekanan-kanakan namun melihat senyum manis yang Kyungsoo berikan sebagai balasan doa Eunyoung untuknya, Jongin akhirnya ikut tersenyum).

"Astaga! Aku lupa membawa tongkatku! Kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan-"  
"Lupakan tongkat itu. Aku akan menjadi tongkat-mu untuk malam ini."

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya namun tidak berhasil sehingga ia langsung tertawa terbahak, membuat Jongin bingung dengan tingkah lakunya. Ia bukan penggemar sesuatu yang romantis namun mendengar kata-kata romantis secara langsung terdengar sama. Sama-sama menjijikkan.

"Hey, memang ada yang lucu? Aku tidak sedang berusaha untuk melucu!"  
"Kau tidak melucu, t-tapi itu tadi terdengar sangat sangat dan sangat menjijikkan."  
"Orang lain akan langsung jatuh cinta denganku jika aku mengatakan hal yang sama kepada mereka."  
"Astaga, kau mau menjadikan dirimu tongkat padahal mereka tidak buta?"

Jongin terdiam. Kyungsoo memang masih tertawa namun entah mengapa, Jongin mulai sensitif dengan perkataan Kyungsoo seakan-akan kekurangannya itu bukan menjadi penghambat dirinya untuk maju, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak terdengar malu sama sekali dengan kekurangannya itu. Menjadikan kekurangan itu bahan lelucon dan menurutnya itu lucu, namun berbeda halnya dengan Jongin. Ia tidak menganggap lelucon tentang kekurangan seseorang itu lucu.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau harus berhenti menganggap kekurangan-mu itu sebagai bahan lelucon."  
"Aku tahu. Sudah banyak orang yang mengatakan itu padaku. Bahkan, Eunyoung nuna sudah berkali-kali memarahiku tentang masalah ini namun sepertinya aku menggunakan lelucon kekuranganku ini untuk menutupi betapa kecewanya aku dengan diriku yang lemah."  
"Kau tidak bisa menentukan takdir. Tuhan memberikan-mu cobaan karena Dia pikir kau bisa. Kau tidak lemah, Kyungsoo-ah."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jongin. Mengelus telapak tangan Jongin menggunakan ibu jarinya, menandakan bahwa ia kedinginan saat ini.

"Terdengar aneh mendengar kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut orang asing yang baru kutemui 4 kali. Hah, kita seharusnya tidak usah memperbincangkan masalah itu lagi. Ah, kita mau kemana sekarang?"  
"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin, balik bertanya. Ia mulai lega melihat senyum yang mulai mengembang di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku selalu ingin ke bioskop. Kau mau menemaniku kesana? Terakhir kali aku kesana..., seminggu sebelum aku kecelakaan. Aku selalu ingin mengajak Eunyoung nuna tapi nuna selalu punya kesibukan dan aku tidak mau hanya karena keinginanku menonton film ke bioskop, nuna meninggalkan pekerjaannya," ujar Kyungsoo sambil cemberut. Jongin terkekeh melihatnya, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat lucu saat ini.

"Baiklah, kita akan menonton film."

-ks-

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berakhir memilih sebuah film horor yang sudah keluar hampir 2 bulan di bioskop. (Bioskop tempat mereka menonton film bukanlah bioskop terbaik yang ada di kota, namun Kyungsoo selalu ingin menonton film di tempat itu karena, "Popcorn mereka adalah popcorn terenak yang akan kau rasakan seumur hidupmu! Mereka bahkan memberikan kau gratis 1 cola jika kau membeli 2!")

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menunggu hampir 15 menit sebelum film mulai. Berbagi cerita konyol tentang kehidupan. Jongin memang tidak terlalu banyak bicara, namun ia sesekali menimpali perkataan Kyungsoo yang akan selalu semangat berbicara dengan tatapan kosong lurus ke depan. Hati Jongin agak tersentuh melihat itu namun perasaan itu akan langsung hilang saat ia melihat senyuman yang hanya Kyungsoo miliki saat bercerita tentang konyolnya Eunyoung nuna-nya dan betapa ia menyanyangi wanita itu.

Jongin kembali menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo saat mereka memasuki studio. Hampir 18 menit pertama diisi dengan iklan tidak penting dan membosankan yang semuanya sudah pernah Jongin lihat saat menonton film dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun 8 bulan yang lalu. Jongin memesan 2 popcorn dan 2 cola, dan benar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, mereka mendapatkan gratis 1 cola. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memeluk popcorn itu dekat dengan dadanya, mengambil popcorn dengan tidak beraturan, membuat beberapa popcorn jatuh ke pahanya dan membuat Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo lalu membantunya mengambil popcorn yang berjatuhan sebelum membuat kursi Kyungsoo penuh dengan popcorn jatuh.

Studio itu hanya berisi 4 orang. 1 orang nenek-nenek yang duduk 3 kursi dibawah Kyungsoo dan Jongin, dan 3 orang anak SMA yang duduk 5 kursi dibawah Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Jongin bertopang dagu selama film itu diputar sedangkan studio penuh dengan teriakan 3 orang anak SMA dan juga suara dengkuran halus dari nenek itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia hanya bisa memeluk lengan Jongin dan meringkuk ketakutan saat suara-suara seram mulai terdengar walaupun ia sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Kyungsoo hanya akan bertanya sesekali tentang seperti apa wajah setan itu, bertanya pakaian apa yang digunakan oleh pemeran utama wanita, dan bertanya kapan film itu akan berhenti karena sepertinya produksi film itu hanya memfokuskan membuat suara-suara menyeramkan daripada membuat plot cerita yang berbobot (Kyungsoo tahu jalan cerita dari Jongin, tentu saja yang setia menceritakan jalan cerita dari awal sampai akhir).

Kyungsoo dan Jongin keluar setelah menghabiskan waktu selama hampir satu setengah jam paling tidak berguna dalam hidup mereka. Keduanya tertawa setelah keluar dari studio, menyadari bahwa mereka sangat payah dalam memilih film.

"Film tadi sangat mengecewakan dan kau tahu apa, Kyungsoo-ah? Suara dengkuran nenek itu lebih seram daripada setan yang berusaha menakut-nakuti pemeran utama!" Jongin berkata saat mereka keluar dari bioskop sambil membawa satu bucket besar popcorn, Jongin harus mengakui popcorn itu terasa sangat enak dan membuatnya ketagihan. Kyungsoo tertawa keras mendengar perkataan Jongin, karena menurutnya memang benar, dengkuran nenek itu menggema saat tidak ada adegan-adegan menyeramkan yang mengedepankan suara-suara menyeramkan.

"Ah, kau mau kemana setelah ini?"  
"Makan! Aku tidak mungkin kenyang hanya dengan memakan popcorn. Aku tahu restoran China yang enak di dekat bioskop ini. Restoran itu berjarak 5 blok dari bioskop ini."

-ks-

"Selamat makan!"

Kyungsoo mulai memakan mi-nya menggunakan sumpit, beberapa kali kesusahan karena mi-nya yang terus-terusan meluncur jatuh dari sumpitnya. Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang makan dengan belepotan. Jongin juga tersenyum karena ternyata restoran China ini adalah restoran yang sering dikunjunginya bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jongin berhenti memakan pangsit-nya saat mendengar pintu dibuka, dan terkaget saat melihat Wonshik masuk dan sedang tersenyum lebar dengan 5 lelaki lainnya disampingnya. Jongin langsung menundukkan kepalanya, memakan pangsit-nya dalam diam, mencoba melihat ke arah Wonshik dengan diam-diam dan untungnya, lelaki itu duduk di tempat duduk paling ujung, sangat jauh dari tempat Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk saat ini.

Setelah Kyungsoo selesai makan dengan bumbu yang menghiasi sekitar bibirnya, Jongin langsung membersihkan bagian itu lalu memanggil pelayan dan membayar semua pesanan mereka lalu berjalan keluar setelah melihat Wonshik pergi ke kamar mandi. Jongin mencoba untuk keluar setenang mungkin agar tidak dicurigai. Malangnya, salah satu pengikut teman Wonshik menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hey! Bukankah itu Kim Jongin? Ah, pergilah dengan tenang, Jongin-ssi!" teriak Jaehwan, teman Wonshik dan membuat satu kelompok itu tertawa, kecuali satu orang, dan Jongin melupakan nama orang itu dan ia tidak peduli. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya, tidak memperdulikan apa yang mereka katakan dan pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo keluar dari restoran itu. Jongin berjalan dengan sangat cepat, tidak menyadari Kyungsoo yang mencoba menyamakan langkah dengannya. Ia berhenti saat Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan karena tersandung batu. Jongin langsung berbalik membantu Kyungsoo, ia panik. Karena amarahnya, ia bisa-bisanya melupakan Kyungsoo. Jongin lalu membantu Kyungsoo berjalan walaupun tertatih dan mendudukkannya disalah satu bangku taman. Menyuruh Kyungsoo menunggu lalu ia berlari membeli perban untuk mengobati dengkul Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Dengkulku tidak mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah, kenapa kau sampai harus membelikan perban?"  
"...agar cepat sembuh."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar jawaban Jongin. Meraba bangku lalu meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Jongin saat ia menemukannya.

"Maafkan aku karena telah menyusahkanmu."  
"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku tongkat yang tidak berguna."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, mendekat ke arah Jongin lalu mengelus lembut tangan Jongin.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ah, yang tadi di restoran itu siapa?"  
"...teman yang tidak pernah mau mengakuiku temannya."  
"Ah, mempunyai teman yang tidak mengakui-mu pasti terasa sangat menyakitkan."

Jongin hanya tertawa sinis mendengarnya. Seharusnya ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya yang tidak menganggap ke-enam pria itu temannya, bukannya sebaliknya. Tapi, jika ia mengatakan itu Kyungsoo pasti akan bertanya dan ia tidak butuh pertanyaan yang mungkin akan membuat perasaannya makin bercampur aduk kali ini.

"Ah, sekarang sudah jam 11. Sangat malam, aku takut Eunyoung nuna-mu yang sepertinya sangat protektif terhadapmu itu mencincangku habis karena membawa dongsaeng kesayangannya berjalan-jalan sampai malam seperti ini."  
"Haha, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau penutup malam ini kita ke kedai kopi dulu? Aku sangat ingin frappuccino caramel!"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar permintaan Kyungsoo, lalu berkata dalam suara yang kecil, membuat hanya dirinya yang bisa mendengar suara itu, "Ternyata rahasia wajahmu yang manis itu dengan banyak-banyak mengkonsumsi segala sesuatu yang manis, ya?"

"Apa?" Salah, ternyata Kyungsoo masih mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Jongin hanya tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Dalam perjalanan menuju kedai kopi, Jongin yang dari tadi terus menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi merangkulnya kali ini. Terasa aneh. Namun, Kyungsoo menyukai perasaan aneh itu. Menyukai perasaan aneh saat Jongin langsung memeluknya karena ada pohon di depan mereka, atau Jongin yang langsung merapatkan badan mereka serapat mungkin saat menyebrang jalan. Kyungsoo mungkin terdengar aneh, namun ia sangat menyukai saat ia berada dekat dengan Jongin. Perasaan aneh, perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh Kyungsoo sendiri, perasaan yang sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat bersama orang lain. Kyungsoo tahu ia dan Jongin hanya berteman, atau mungkin mereka hanya orang asing yang tidak sengaja bertemu dan salah satu orang asing itu membuat perjanjian tidak tertulis untuk mereka berjalan-jalan jika bertemu lebih dari tiga kali. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa berjanji bahwa ia dan Jongin akan bertemu lagi atau tidak setelah malam ini. Kyungsoo juga bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa ia dengan mudahnya membiarkan Jongin menggenggam tangannya atau merangkulnya. Perasaan aneh yang dirasakan Kyungsoo setiap bersama Jongin bahkan selalu berhasil membawa senyuman di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berhenti di kedai kopi dekat rumah Kyungsoo. Aroma pekat dan khas kopi langsung menyapa mereka berdua saat membuka pintu kedai kopi. Kedai kopi itu tidak terlalu luas, tapi cukup nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat melepaskan pikiran. Seorang lelaki pendek langsung tersenyum lebar saat melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah!" teriaknya lalu berlari ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum saat lelaki itu mendudukkannya di tempat paling ujung ruangan dekat dengan sebuah akuarium, tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang terlihat kebingungan sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Kyungsoo dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo-ah?" tanya lelaki pendek itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk, sepertinya ia terlihat sangat nyaman di dekat lelaki itu. "Aku akan memberikan ekstra krim dan karamel untukmu karena aku merindukanmu yang dengan jahatnya tidak datang kesini selama hampir 2 minggu!" ujar lelaki itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, lalu meraba meja dan memegang tangan Jongin. "Kau pesan apa, Jongin-ah?"

Jongin berpikir untuk beberapa saat, ia lebih memilih minuman alkohol daripada kopi. "...americano. Tanpa gula."

"Ah, baiklah. Satu frappuccino caramel dan americano tanpa gula!" ujar lelaki pendek itu lalu pergi. Jongin menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya yang terlalu senang saat melihat Kyungsoo.

"Dia temanmu?"  
"Iya, aku sangat sering kesini bersama Eunyoung nuna. Ah, kau juga sangat mirip Eunyoung nuna, dia sering memesan americano."  
"Aku tidak terlalu menyukai kopi tapi itu pengecualian untuk americano."  
"Kau suka yang pahit-pahit, berarti kau lelaki jantan!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku manusia yang terlalu manis di depannya itu.

-ks-

Jongin pulang dari rumah Kyungsoo hampir lewat dari jam 12 malam karena Eunyoung yang malah mengajaknya masuk dan menceritakan semua hal tentang Kyungsoo yang akan membuat lelaki itu tersenyum malu dan membuat Jongin tertawa terbahak (karena harus Jongin akui, Eunyoung adalah pelawak handal). Jongin meniup kedua tangannya yang mulai mendingin lalu langsung mendesah malas saat melihat Wonshik dan kawanannya dengan senyuman meremehkan berdiri di ujung jalan. Jongin dengan penuh percaya diri berjalan melewati ke-enam pria itu namun bahunya langsung ditahan oleh Wonshik.

"Kau sudah berani, ya? Sudah mendapatkan uangnya?"  
"Kau salah jika sudah berani meremehkan seorang Kim Jongin, _hyung_."

**-tbc-**


	4. vices

**_because if I am to go, o_****_n my heart you grow_**  
**_and that's where you belong_**

(I'm Outta Time - Oasis)

Wonshik mengelus pelipisnya, mencoba menghilangkan pusing yang terus-terusan menghampirinya seminggu belakangan ini.

"Ada apa, Wonshik-ah?" ujar Hakyeon, duduk disamping teman seperjalanannya. Wonshik tidak biasanya seperti ini- diam sambil mengelus pelipis dan mendiamkan bir di depannya. Hakyeon sangat tahu itu artinya Wonshik sedang ada masalah.

"Jongin, manusia sialan itu..., memanggilku hyung."  
"Lalu? Bukankah memang sepantasnya ia memanggilmu 'hyung' daripada anjing gila? Lagipula memang itu kewajibannya untuk memanggilmu hyung, 'kan?"

Wonshik langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan mengepalkan tangan, rahangnya mengeras. Ia menatap Hakyeon yang sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan biasa, seakan-akan Wonshik yang selalu tiba-tiba marah dan melampiaskan amarahnya kepada apapun atau siapapun itu sudah biasa.

"...aku tidak akan pernah menganggapnya sebagai adikku. Ingat itu."

.

"Sampai sekarang aku belum mendengar cerita kencanmu dengan lelaki tampan itu, Kyungsoo-ah?" ujar Eunyoung dengan nada menggoda dan menyikut pelan Kyungsoo yang sedang tidak sibuk karena hari itu hari Senin dan semua orang benci hari Senin termasuk para pelanggan yang biasanya akan menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting atau anak sekolah kurang kerjaan yang akan menelpon lalu mematikannya kembali. Tapi, menurut Kyungsoo dan Eunyoung dan pegawai lainnya, Senin adalah hari yang sangat cocok untuk bersantai di kantor karena hampir tidak ada pelanggan yang menelpon karena mereka terlalu malas.

"Ah, tidak ada yang spesial, nuna. Aku tidak perlu menceritakannya untukmu, hanya tipikal kencan biasa. Kami menonton film lalu makan."  
"Membosankan."  
"Tapi setidaknya dia cukup menyenangkan. Ah, nuna, aku selalu ingin menanyakan ini denganmu..., kau belajar huruf braille dari siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Eunyoung yang sedang membuka salah satu situs gosip langsung terdiam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo dan mengelus tangan pria yang lebih muda darinya setahun itu dengan lembut, "Aku selalu ingin belajar hal baru jadi, yeah..., aku belajar huruf itu karena dulu, hm..., sangat tertarik. Ya, aku sangat tertarik mempelajari huruf braille," ujar Eunyoung, puas dengan jawabannya sendiri. Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, langsung percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Eunyoung.

Karena menurutnya, Eunyoung nuna-nya tidak akan pernah berbohong.

.

_"Jongin-ah, berhenti mengambil mainan temanmu itu. Eomma akan membelikan yang lebih bagus daripada itu segera setelah eomma dapat gaji bulan ini, jadi bersabarlah..."_

_"Jongin-ah, berhentilah berkelahi..., untuk eomma. Bukan untuk siapa-siapa. Bukan untuk hyung ataupun appa-mu..."_

_"Jongin-ah, kau tidak mau membuat eomma kecewa, 'kan?"_

_"Jongin-ah, saranghae..."_

Jongin terbangun dengan peluh bercucuran. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang basah dengan keringat. Semenjak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Wonshik, Jongin terus-terusan memimpikan ibunya. Ia tidak melihat wajahnya, hanya bayangan hitam yang terus-terusan membuatnya mendengar suara ibunya. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya. Jongin melihat ke sampingnya, Baekhyun masih tidur dengan lelap, seakan tidak terganggu dengan Jongin yang sejak tadi tidak bisa diam saat tidur karena memimpikan ibunya. Jongin mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang baru-baru ini berubah warna. Jongin menatap wajah sahabatnya selama lima tahun belakangan ini, bingung bagaimana bisa orang seperti Baekhyun mau bertahan dengannya walaupun sudah berkali-kali tersakiti oleh sikapnya yang entah bagaimana selalu berakhir dengan menyakiti hati kecil Baekhyun, walaupun Baekhyun tidak pernah mengutarakannya langsung.

Jongin bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan Baekhyun. Jongin mengambil bajunya yang bertebaran lalu memakainya dan mengambil jaketnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja belajar Baekhyun. Jongin melihat ke arah Baekhyun sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar itu. Berjalan dengan pelan menuruni tangga, lalu tertawa kecil melihat Chanyeol yang tidur dengan kepala yang hampir jatuh ke lantai di sofa. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, Chanyeol selalu seperti itu, rela tidur di rumah Baekhyun hanya agar lelaki itu tidak kesepian.

_Seharusnya kau menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah,_ ujar Jongin dalam hati lalu keluar dari rumah Baekhyun sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok. Jongin selalu mempunyai kebiasaan aneh, berjalan kaki sendirian mengitari kota pada dini hari ditemani rokoknya setelah _tidur _dengan seseorang. Jongin juga selalu suka angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya dan membuat rambutnya terbang. Baekhyun berkali-kali memarahinya karena kebiasaannya ini, namun, Jongin _tidak _pernah mendengarkan siapapun. Jongin beranggapan hidupnya sudah cukup baik, ia tidak butuh orang lain untuk membenarkannya karena ia suka hidupnya apa adanya.

Jongin melewati sebuah rumah yang terasa sangat familier dengannya. Sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, dengan halaman yang luas namun terlihat jelas halaman itu tidak pernah diurus karena rumput tinggi yang menutupi beberapa bunga yang sudah layu. Jongin memberhentikan langkahnya di depan rumah itu, berjalan ke arah pagarnya yang terbuat dari kayu yang sudah dipenuhi lumut. Memegang pagar itu lalu membukanya, masuk ke pekarangan rumah itu.

"Ayunan itu masih ada...," ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri. Memandang ayunan dari kayu yang kondisinya sama seperti pagar tadi, dipenuhi dengan lumut. Jongin tersenyum sedih, menatap rumah itu sekali lagi lalu berjalan keluar dan kembali menyalakan rokok yang baru.

Jongin masih bingung bagaimana kakinya bisa begitu saja membawanya ke daerah yang cukup jauh dari rumah Baekhyun. Daerah yang sangat dikenalinya. Namun, ada sangat banyak perubahan di daerah itu.

Hanya rumah tidak berpenghuni itu yang tidak berubah.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya, merasa bosan dengan rokoknya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada di dekatnya. Pikirannya melayang ke kencan yang dijalaninya dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak perduli jika Kyungsoo menganggap itu kencan atau bukan. Jongin merasa Kyungsoo cukup menarik dengan masalah hidupnya. Terasa seperti drama tapi Jongin harus mengakui hidup memang sebuah drama yang tidak pernah bisa ditebak akhirnya. Ia hanya berharap ia akan bisa menerima akhir dari semua drama ini.

.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berlari dari kenyataan?" teriak Eunyoung dengan kesal. Matanya mulai berair, ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah mengikuti kata-kata wanita di depannya. Eunyoung pikir ia tidak akan menjalani ikatan apapun dengan Kyungsoo, namun dari waktu ke waktu, Eunyoung tidak bisa menghindari perasaan yang ia rasakan dari waktu ke waktu, menemani Kyungsoo menjalani hari-hari sepinya.

"Kau akan tahu saat waktunya datang, Eunyoung-ssi. Aku tidak lari dari kenyataan, aku hanya ingin mengubah apapun yang telah aku perbuat."

.

Jongin mulai mengisi hari-harinya dengan mengikuti Kyungsoo kemanapun ia pergi. Terdengar menyeramkan, namun inilah satu-satunya cara Jongin untuk bisa mendekati Kyungsoo, dengan mengetahui kesehariannya, dan saat waktu yang tepat, ia akan mendatangi Kyungsoo dan mengatakan bahwa takdir yang selalu membawa mereka bertemu kembali dengan tidak sengaja.

Jongin memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong jaket-nya. Mengikuti dengan tenang langkah Kyungsoo yang pelan dari belakang. Angin malam yang dingin menerpa Kyungsoo, membuatnya mengeluarkan suara menggigil dan mempercepat langkahnya. Jongin juga ikut mempercepat langkahnya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat ada dua orang preman yang mendekati Kyungsoo. Jongin menyeringai karena pekerjaannya ternyata akan menjadi lebih mudah. Jongin langsung bersembunyi di belakang pohon besar, melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai di dekati preman itu. Merasa sudah cukup lama bersembunyi, Jongin segera keluar dari persembunyian-nya untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya dan menutup matanya dengan sapu tangan, membawa Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha memberontak dengan preman-preman itu.

.

Jongin membuka matanya, merasakan pergelangan tangannya mati rasa. Mencoba terbiasa dengan keadaan gelap dan lembab ruangan itu, Jongin melihat ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Terlihat seperti gudang dengan beberapa boks di sudut ruangan. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar, hanya ada satu kursi, kursi yang di duduki Jongin, dan ruangan itu sama sekali tidak memiliki jendela atau ventilasi udara. Jongin mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan langsung mencoba melepas tangannya yang terikat saat bayangan wajah Kyungsoo bersama preman terlintas di pikirannya.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan tendangan kaki. Terlihat pria tua dengan lelaki beberapa lelaki ber-jas hitam disamping-nya. Pria tua itu menjentikkan jari-nya sebelum salah satu dari lelaki ber-jas hitam itu keluar, dan kembali membawa kursi, menaruh kursi itu di depan kursi Jongin. Pria tua itu duduk di kursi dan kembali menjentikkan jarinya, seketika lelaki ber-jas hitam itu keluar, meninggalkan Jongin dan pria tua itu sendirian.

"Ternyata kau masih hidup."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin mati dan membuktikan kalau bajingan sepertimu akan menang mengalahkanku," ujar Jongin, mencoba menggertak pria didepannya yang hanya tersenyum mendengar balasan Jongin, sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Jongin yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku membawamu kesini."

"Untuk membayar hutangmu? Yang benar saja, aku tidak pernah menyetujui kontrak sialan itu. Kau dan Lu Han yang merencanakan ini semua! Aku sudah bilang aku akan berhenti, bukan salahku jika kalian kalah," ujar Jongin sambil terus mencoba melepaskan tangannya walaupun terasa sangat sakit. Pria tua itu mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan Jongin dan tersenyum simpul.

"Lu Han. Bocah Cina sialan itu yang membawa kita semua dalam kesalahpahaman ini, kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa tanya Chanyeol. Kau bisa tidak mempercayaiku tapi setidaknya kau bisa mempercayai Chanyeol, dia akan sepuluh kali lebih jujur daripadaku."

"Dan kau berharap aku akan percaya dengan semua omong kosongmu? Kau tahu kontrakmu belum habis."

"Memang kontrakku sudah habis, tapi aku sudah membayar denda yang harus ku bayar jika aku ingin keluar. Aku bersumpah sudah membayar semua denda itu! Bahkan Junmyeon sudah memberikanku kertas pengunduran diriku, ini semua salah Lu Han! Kau tidak mungkin percaya, namun, dia yang merencanakan ini semua. Kejadian di Thailand tidak akan terjadi jika kau percaya denganku, bukannya menculikku, membuatku hampir mati di Thailand!" ujar Jongin dengan nafas memburu. Pria tua di depannya terlihat kaget dengan penjelasan Jongin.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan Lu Han memanipulasi itu semua?"

"Kau tidak mengerti? Lu Han mengambil kontrak itu, ia bahkan membawa lari uang itu. Aku tidak pernah tahu, dia memutar balikkan fakta seakan-akan aku mencuri uang itu! Dan asal kau tahu, aku di penjara setelah pulang dari Thailand dengan keadaan sekarat, dan itu semua karena Lu Han!."

Pria tua itu mendengus, kesal karena ia selalu kalah dalam perdebatan dengan Jongin yang lebih muda darinya, mungkin cukup muda untuk menjadi anaknya.

"Ah, walaupun aku sudah mendengar penjelasan-mu, tetap saja, aku akan meminta Wonshik untuk menagih semua hutang-mu karena kau tahu aku hampir saja bangkrut karena tindakan sialanmu yang sepertinya sengaja kalah. Dan disini bukan hanya kau yang dikejar polisi, aku juga dikejar-kejar dan hampir ditangkap. Untungnya, aku lebih pintar darimu," ujar lelaki tua itu dengan nada mengejek dan tersenyum saat melihat Jongin yang sudah mulai termakan emosi.

"Dengarkan aku, berengsek, aku tidak bersalah disini, kenapa aku harus membayar semua hutang sialanmu? Jika disini ada yang harus membayar hutang itu, seharusnya Lu Han! Bukan aku!" teriak Jongin.

"Tapi, aku ingin kau yang membayar hutang itu. Kau tahu aku harus bersusah payah mencari penggantimu, dan untungnya, aku telah menemukan pengganti itu. Datanglah padaku jika kau tidak bisa membayar hutang itu, kau bisa kembali melakukan pertandingan ilegal dan kita bisa menjadi teman kembali, namun jika kau masih bersikeras tidak mau kembali, kau bisa berduel dengan jagoan baruku. Dan kau harus tahu, Lu Han masih menjadi simpananku dan bisa saja memanipulasi-mu kembali. Keputusan ada ditanganmu, Tuan Kim," ujar lelaki tua itu sebelum memanggil kembali anak buahnya dan memukul Jongin habis-habisan.

.

Baekhyun terus memandang pintu rumahnya dengan cemas. Sudah hampir seminggu Jongin tidak ke rumahnya. Biasanya Jongin akan sering mengunjunginya, entah itu untuk menumpang makan, menonton televisi, atau _tidur _bersamanya. Baekhyun mulai merasa kehilangan. Chanyeol memang masih sering main ke rumahnya, namun masih saja, ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa Chanyeol lakukan sama seperti yang Jongin lakukan.

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat Jongin langsung masuk begitu saja ke rumahnya, ada beberapa lebam di wajahnya dan bajunya robek serta pergelangan tangannya membiru. Baekhyun langsung membawa Jongin duduk dan membersihkan lukanya. Jongin terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan lebam di wajahnya dan beberapa bengkak serta bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau menghilang kemudian datang tiba-tiba terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini," ujar Baekhyun sambil menempelkan kapas yang sudah diberi alkohol di wajah Jongin yang terus-terusan meringis.

"Aku bertemu dengan salah satu orang berengsek. Rekan Wonshik."

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti melakukan ini semua?" ujar Baekhyun beberapa saat, berhenti menempelkan kapas di wajah Jongin. Ia sudah tidak mengerti dengan hidup Jongin, Jongin tidak pernah menceritakan hidupnya secara lengkap dengan Baekhyun, bahkan Chanyeol yang sudah bersama Jongin lebih lama juga tidak pernah mengetahui latar belakang kehidupan Jongin.

"Aku berhenti namun mereka terus mengejarku. Apalagi yang harus kulakukan selain ikut dalam permainan kotor mereka?" balas Jongin, merampas kapas dari tangan Baekhyun dan mulai menempelkan sendiri kapas di wajahnya. Jongin berhenti menempelkan kapas di wajahnya saat melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Jongin meraih tangan Baekhyun, mengelusnya dengan pelan sebelum menciumnya.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan mencari cara untuk keluar dari semua ini. Percayalah padaku, hyung," ujar Jongin, melepaskan tangan Baekhyun lalu menarik lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu ke dalam pelukan hangat yang selalu membuat Baekhyun jatuh makin dalam dalam cinta platonis-nya dengan Jongin.

Baekhyun terlelap dalam dekapan Jongin malam itu, tanpa memikirkan seberapa sakitnya ia saat suatu hari nanti realita yang sesungguhnya menjatuhkannya dari angan-angannya tentang Jongin.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Sebenarnya tidak ada perbedaan antara saat ia membuka atau menutup matanya, namun sekarang Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman, seakan-akan ia sedang berada di tempat yang bukan miliknya. Tempat asing yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Kyungsoo meraba sekitarnya, merasakan halusnya seprai sebelum perlahan menurunkan dirinya dari ranjang. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan perlahan, meraba apapun yang ada di sampingnya. Saat Kyungsoo merasakan pintu di ujung ruangan terbuka, Kyungsoo berbalik.

_Mungkinkah dia akan mati? _

Kyungsoo tidak begitu peduli jika ia akan mati, tidak akan ada yang peduli. Mungkin ada, Eunyoung atau tetangga kecilnya, dan juga Euaerin, yang mungkin peduli karena jika Kyungsoo mati, berarti tidak akan ada yang bisa menandatangani kontrak itu dan semua aset milik ayahnya akan disumbangkan. Kyungsoo memejamkan erat matanya, mencoba menerima apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Apa yang diharapkan Kyungsoo tidak terjadi, ia hanya merasakan tepukan pelan di pundaknya.

"Kau harus makan. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, setidaknya Wonshik sedang keluar. Kau harus makan sebelum keluar dari sini, aku akan membebaskanmu, aku janji," ujar seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Suara itu tentunya milik seorang lelaki. Kyungsoo takut, bagaimana jika di makanan itu ada racun?

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberikan racun untukmu. Ah, namaku Hakyeon, kau bisa mengambil makanan yang ada di meja disamping tempat tidur. Aku keluar dulu. Keluarlah jika kau sudah selesai makan, aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan berjanji kau tidak akan diculik lagi oleh Wonshik," ujar Hakyeon, menepuk pundak Kyungsoo sekali lagi sebelum langkah kakinya terdengar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan perlahan kembali ke tempat tidur dan memakan makanan yang sudah disiapkan Hakyeon. Ia bernafas lega saat ternyata makanan itu tidak membuatnya mati.

.

"Aku ingin uang muka."

"Uang muka? Kau bahkan belum setengah perjalanan. Bahkan belum ada tanda-tanda kau akan membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke rumah," ujar Euaerin sambil menatap tajam Jongin di depannya yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Terlihat jelas beberapa memar dan luka di tubuhnya. Euaerin tidak mengerti dengan latar belakang Jongin, namun ia akan segera mengetahui latar belakang Jongin saat sampai di rumah dan menyuruh bawahannya untuk melakukan pencarian tentang Kim Jongin. Euaerin _tidak_ mungkin membuat Kyungsoo berdekatan dengan orang yang salah.

"Dengar, jika kau memberikan uang muka itu, akan semakin cepat masalah ini berakhir. Aku akan melakukan semua cara untuk membuat Kyungsoo kembali ke rumahmu."

"Kau juga harus mendengarkanku, Tuan Kim. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu ingin Kyungsoo kembali ke rumah, aku hanya ingin Kyungsoo menandatangani sebuah berkas. Jika kau berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menandatangani berkas itu, aku akan langsung memberikan 7,3 juta itu tanpa ada tawar-menawar lagi, kau bahkan bisa mendapatkan lebih jika kau melakukannya lebih cepat. Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?" Euaerin tersenyum dan meminum kopi di depannya dengan sangat elegan. Jongin tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti Euaerin. Wanita di depannya penuh dengan rahasia. Rahasia yang tidak pernah Jongin mengerti. Euaerin seperti menyimpan banyak beban dalam hidupnya, tatapan matanya terasa seakan-akan ia hilang, tidak tahu ingin menceritakan masalahnya dengan siapa namun selalu menutupi semua itu dengan sempurna.

"Kau..., terdengar sangat licik," ujar Jongin. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menang dalam meyakinkan Euaerin, bagaimanapun caranya karena Euaerin terlihat seperti orang yang keras kepala dan tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya walaupun terkadang pilihan yang diambilnya akan membawa malapetaka sendiri untuknya.

"Nyonya Lee, kau seharusnya tahu aku sekarang dalam masalah yang sangat berat. Aku dikejar-kejar oleh saudaraku sendiri. Saudara sedarah, lebih tepatnya kakakku sendiri. Dan yang lebih parah, aku kembali dikejar oleh masa laluku yang sudah lama ingin aku kubur, kau harus tahu betapa menyedihkan dan beratnya hidup yang aku jalani saat ini. Dan untuk informasi saja, kakakku yang mengejarku itu bahkan dengan teganya ingin membunuhku jika aku tidak membayar hutang itu."

"Terdengar sangat mengagumkan. Perspektif kita sangat berbeda. Hidupku bahkan sepuluh kali lebih berat darimu, jika kau mau tahu, namun aku masih bertahan sejauh ini karena aku bisa dan tidak menyerah dengan keadaan," ujar Euaerin. Menutup pertemuannya dengan Jongin dan berjalan dengan elegan keluar dari kedai kopi murahan yang selalu menjadi favorit Kyungsoo saat ayahnya masih hidup dulu. Euaerin tersenyum getir sebelum memakai kacamata hitamnya dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

.

"Kyungsoo-ah? Kyungsoo-ah! Astaga, kau darimana saja?" teriak Eunyoung panik lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat. Eunyoung mulai menangis tidak tertahankan di bahu Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Namun, Kyungsoo ingat apa yang akan ibunya lakukan saat ia sedang sedih. Ibunya akan memeluknya dan membisikkan kata-kata manis di telinganya. Jadilah Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama dengan Eunyoung.

"Nuna tidak perlu khawatir, aku hanya bertemu dengan seorang teman. Ya..., seorang teman lama. Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu jadi ya..., aku terlalu asyik mengobrol dan lupa untuk pulang. Maafkan aku, nuna," ujar Kyungsoo lalu dengan kaku mengelus rambut Eunyoung. Namun, tetap saja tangisan Eunyoung tidak berhenti. Tangisan Eunyoung malah bertambah kencang, membuat Kyungsoo bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ah..., maafkan aku," ujar Eunyoung lalu mulai mengulangi kata-kata 'maafkan aku' dengan suara serak. Kyungsoo makin bingung, Eunyoung tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, nuna," ujar Kyungsoo, membuat Eunyoung memberhentikan aksi meminta maaf-nya.

_Kau tidak akan mengatakan hal yang sama saat aku meminta maaf kepadamu suatu hari nanti, Kyungsoo-ah, _ujar Eunyoung dalam hati sebelum kembali memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

.

Kyungsoo bertemu kembali dengan hari Senin. Ia dengan manis duduk di bilik kerjanya, menunggu telpon dari orang-orang. Kyungsoo biasanya akan diam dan tidak mendapatkan telpon sama sekali sampai jam 12 siang lalu telpon mulai membludak setelah jam makan siang selesai. Biasanya hanya keluhan yang sudah sangat Kyungsoo dengar sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah mengatasi keluhan itu. Pelanggan selalu suka menelpon Kyungsoo, mereka memang tidak pernah tahu telemarketer mana yang akan mengangkat telpon mereka, namun mereka pasti akan tersenyum di seberang sana saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar sangat menjanjikan saat ia berbicara dan jangan lupakan suara Kyungsoo memang dibuat untuk menjadi seorang telemarketer, bahkan Kyungsoo pernah tidak sengaja mendapat telpon dari pelanggan yang memaksanya untuk bernyanyi walaupun ia sudah dengan sopan menolak sehingga akhirnya ia bernyanyi, tidak punya alasan lain untuk menolak pelanggan itu.

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan telpon sebelum jam 12. Kyungsoo dengan senang mengangkat telpon itu, dan tersenyum saat mendengar suara di ujung sana.

"Benarkah ini perusahaan asuransi yang menjadi sponsor untuk konser di Mokpo bulan lalu?"

Kyungsoo ingin tertawa mendengarnya, penelpon kali ini terdengar sangat lucu karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah mendengar ada yang menanyakannya seperti itu semenjak ia pertama kali bekerja di perusahaan asuransi ini. Hal baru yang setidaknya membuat Senin-nya lebih cerah.

"Ya, Anda benar. Ada yang bisa perusahaan kami bantu?" ujar Kyungsoo setelah beberapa saat.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah benar Do Kyungsoo bekerja disana?"

Kyungsoo mulai menaikkan alisnya, bingung dengan pertanyaan dengan orang ini.

"Ya, benar, Do Kyungsoo bekerja disini." _Dan kau sedang berbicara dengannya, _Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan itu namun ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kepada Do Kyungsoo untuk berhati-hati dengan Kim Jongin," ujar penelpon diseberang sebelum sambungan terputus.

.

Jongin kembali menghela nafas. Tugasnya untuk membuat Kyungsoo menandatangani kontrak apapun yang Euaerin berikan harus tertunda karena kali ini, orang yang menempati urutan pertama sebagai orang yang harus dihindarinya sedang tersenyum lebar dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan kali ini?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu dan mungkin melanjutkan kembali apapun yang kita lakukan dulu?"

"Enyahlah, Lu Han. Kita tidak punya apapun untuk dilanjutkan, kecuali jika apa yang harus kita lanjutkan adalah membunuhmu," ujar Jongin, menatap kesal Lu Han yang dari tadi menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku setelah sangat lama tidak bertemu denganku? Kau tidak rindu _tidur _denganku?"

"Kau terdengar sangat murahan," ejek Jongin dan tersenyum puas saat melihat Lu Han membelalakkan matanya. Jongin menggunakan itu sebagai kesempatan untuk pergi dari Lu Han. Ia punya setumpuk pekerjaan lain yang menantinya; pekerjaan untuk (lagi-lagi) berpura-pura bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dengan tidak sengaja.

"Aku memang murahan tapi aku bisa membuat seorang Kim Jongin tidak bisa melupakan lelaki murahan ini," teriak Lu Han dengan lantang. Jongin berhenti, dan berbalik menatap Lu Han yang menyeringai sebelum pergi berbalik arah, meninggalkan Jongin yang menatap punggung Lu Han dengan senyuman pahit.

Sekarang mungkin Jongin mengingat mengapa ia tidak pernah membuka hatinya untuk siapapun.

.

Kyungsoo menunggu bus sambil bernyanyi pelan. Angin malam menerpa wajahnya, membuat Kyungsoo bernyanyi dengan lebih pelan. Kyungsoo selalu cinta bernyanyi dan ia mahir memainkan beberapa alat musik namun Kyungsoo tahu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya dengan musik.

"Kau punya suara yang bagus."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia sudah mulai bisa mengingat suara orang-orang di sekitarnya setelah setidaknya tiga kali pertemuan.

"Kau hanya mengatakan itu untuk membuatku senang, 'kan?" balas Kyungsoo, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Jongin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ternyata semua orang punya mimpi yang sepertinya tidak bisa mereka raih, ya? Aku selalu ingin menjadi penari dan aku pikir aku cukup baik dalam menari," ujar Jongin menatap kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di depannya. Kyungsoo mulai tidak mempedulikan bus yang mulai telat lebih dari sepuluh menit, setidaknya ia punya teman untuk mengusir rasa bosan dan Kyungsoo menyukai saat-saat ia berbicara dengan Jongin. Jongin memang jarang berbicara namun ia selalu punya topik menarik untuk dibicarakan dan entah mengapa, Kyungsoo selalu merasa nyaman disamping Jongin.

"Andaikan saja aku bisa melihat, aku pasti akan langsung memintamu untuk menari untukku."

"Aku akan menari untukmu. Kau mungkin tidak bisa melihatnya, namun kau pasti bisa merasakan bahwa tarian yang akan aku bawakan hanya untukmu karena kau bilang saat kau kehilangan satu indra, yang lain akan menjadi lebih sensitif, 'kan?" ujar Jongin lalu membenarkan poni Kyungsoo yang berantakan karena terpaan angin.

"Aku akan menunggu saat itu. Kau masih menari?" tanya Kyungsoo, mencoba menahan senyumnya karena tangan Jongin terasa sangat hangat setiap kali dengan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan keningnya.

"Tidak terlalu sering. Tidak sesering dulu, saat masih ada orang yang aku ajak untuk menari. Orang yang membuatku belajar menari hanya untuknya," ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat tatapan penuh kesedihan di mata Jongin namun Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kesedihan itu dari nada bicara Jongin.

"Hey, aku tidak ingin kau menjadi sedih karena berbicara denganku."

"Aku tidak sedih. Aku hanya lapar dan saat aku lapar, aku menjadi sedih," ujar Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku ingin makan di restoran ramyun di ujung jalan dekat tempat tinggalmu tapi aku tidak pernah punya teman untuk diajak kesana. Aku juga sering melihat tempat itu ramai, kau mau menemaniku kesana?" ujar Jongin, kali ini membuat tangannya dan tangan Kyungsoo bersentuhan walaupun sangat sebentar.

"Ah, kau harus datang ke restoran itu! Mereka menyajikan restoran ramyun paling enak di seluruh dunia!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan semangat, matanya melebar dan senyumnya mengembang. Jongin mendengar celotehan Kyungsoo dengan senyuman karena Kyungsoo terlihat sangat antusias dan Kyungsoo yang sedang antusias adalah Kyungsoo yang manis.

Tiba-tiba ada rasa ingin mundur dari semua permainan ini karena Jongin tidak bisa memprediksi akhir permainan ini; tidak bisa memprediksi apakah dirinya atau Kyungsoo yang akan lebih terluka.

.

"Kau benar! Ramyun disana sangat enak. Kita harus kesana lagi kapan-kapan."

"Kita...?"

"Tentu saja kita. Aku akan sangat senang mendapatkan diskon setiap kali harus makan disana," ujar Jongin, tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Hanya saja tempat itu akan terasa sangat aneh jika aku tidak pergi kesana bersamamu," ujar Jongin lagi, kali ini menarik Kyungsoo untuk berjalan dekat dengannya. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia memperbolehkan Jongin melakukan itu namun Jongin mulai sering menariknya mendekat ke arah Jongin sejak mereka berjalan ke restoran ramyun itu (Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo menaiki taksi, memang lebih mahal namun Jongin tidak mempedulikan itu semua karena Kyungsoo langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin) dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk melipat tongkatnya karena sama seperti pertemuan mereka waktu itu, Jongin masih ingin menjadi tongkat untuk Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini," ujar Kyungsoo sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kali ini Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Jongin tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak pernah protes karena ia sangat suka perhatian yang diberikan Jongin untuknya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau lebih tua dariku. Masuklah, hyung, udara mulai dingin dan aku tidak mau kau sakit flu. Tidurlah dengan penghangat atau selimut tebal."

"Baiklah," ujar Kyungsoo lalu berbalik untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Hyung?" panggil Jongin. Kyungsoo berbalik dan tersenyum saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari menjauh darinya dan tawa Jongin yang menghiasi malam sunyi itu.

Jongin baru saja mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bahkan melupakan perkataan yang dikatakan penelpon-nya tadi pagi.

.

"Jongin-ssi?" panggil seorang wanita. Jongin berhenti namun tidak berbalik.

"Aku mohon, jangan libatkan perasaan dalam masalah ini," ujar wanita itu sebelum berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya tersenyum dan kembali berjalan.

**tbc**

* * *

inspirasi ada, waktu ga ada. waktu ada, inspirasi ga ada. you feel meeee?

BIG thanks to everyone! thanks to every one of u! im so sorry for being a bitch and didnt update this shitty story for (almost) two months: (because u know...i only write for fun) im so bad but y'all keep giving me support and love. I LOVE Y'ALL! (sends everyone virtual hugs&cookies)


	5. virtues

_**you disappeared like fog;**_  
_**our memories became a nightmare**_  
_**in my spreading tears,**_  
_**your image is becoming faint**_

(Waiting For You - Mr. Mr)

"Kau ternyata masih belum bisa lepas dari pesonaku, Kim Jongin," ujar Lu Han sambil menaikkan selimut hingga bawah ketiaknya, tertawa melihat Jongin disampingnya yang sedang menghisap rokok-nya di kasur motel tempat Lu Han dan Jongin melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya mereka tidak lakukan.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu sepanjang hidupku, dan kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan itu? Banyak orang diluar sana yang menginginkan Kim Jongin, tapi aku tetap saja kembali untukmu. Menunggumu. Menunggu Lu Han yang berengsek," balas Jongin sambil membuang asap rokoknya ke hadapan Lu Han yang hanya tersenyum dengan kelakuan Jongin.

"Kau tahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkanku. Kau sangat tahu itu, Jongin-ah," ujar Lu Han lalu mengambil rokok yang ada di mulut Jongin dan menghisapnya lalu berjalan keluar dari kasur, mengambil pakaiannya yang bertebaran dimana-mana karena perbuatannya dengan Jongin kemarin malam.

Jongin kembali menarik Lu Han yang sudah selesai memakai pakaian ke dalam dekapannya, mencium rambut Lu Han yang masih sama halusnya seperti dulu. Lu Han mendekatkan badannya ke arah Jongin, mendekap balik Jongin.

"Kau tahu aku sangat berbahaya. Setelah apa yang aku lakukan kepadamu, kau masih mencintaiku? Aku berengsek, Jongin-ah, kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik."

"Alasan klise untuk menolak seseorang. Aku juga berengsek, hyung. Dan asal kau tahu, aku lebih berengsek dari padamu. Aku bahkan dalam proses mempermainkan hati seorang tunanetra," ujar Jongin dengan tawa miris. Lu Han tersenyum simpul lalu melepas dekapannya dan mengelus wajah Jongin pelan.

"Aku sudah tahu dari Wonshik. Ingat Jongin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan padanya, akan kembali lagi terhadap dirimu suatu saat nanti." Lu Han mengambil kemeja Jongin lalu memakaikannya ke tubuh pria yang lebih muda dari padanya beberapa tahun itu. Pria dari masa lalu-nya, pria yang dengan bodohnya percaya dengan tipuan manis Lu Han.

"Aku tahu, hyung. Aku tahu," ujar Jongin, menarik Lu Han kembali ke dekapan-nya lalu menciumnya.

.

"Nyonya Lee, aku ingin tahu sampai kapan aku akan terus melakukan ini. Kau masih ingat janji-mu, 'kan? Kau bilang aku hanya akan melakukan ini selama setahun dan kau sangat tahu sekarang sudah lebih dari setahun," ujar Eunyoung sambil memandang malas wanita di depannya. Euaerin hanya tersenyum, tidak ada keinginan sama sekali untuk membalas Eunyoung yang sudah hampir satu jam lebih mengeluh di depannya.

"Dengarkan aku, Nyonya Lee, Anda orang pintar jadi Anda pasti sangat tahu pepatah ini. Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh juga, 'kan? Sama hal-nya dengan apa yang kita lakukan sekarang ini dan kau tahu betul aku tidak pintar," lanjut Eunyoung. Euaerin menghela nafas, ia mau tidak mau memang harus memberi kepastian untuk Eunyoung.

"Aku ingin Kyungsoo menandatangani sebuah berkas. Hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa menandatangani berkas itu. Dan setelah Kyungsoo kau dan Jongin berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menandatangani berkas itu, kalian berdua akan aku bebaskan. Kau terlalu lambat, jadi aku menambah orang dan Jongin terlihat sangat cocok untuk masalah ini. Dia butuh uang dan kau juga butuh uang dan aku hanya memberikan kalian berdua tugas yang gampang untuk ditangani. Seandainya kau bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini lebih cepat, mungkin kau sudah bebas sekarang," ujar Euaerin dengan tenang. Eunyoung harus mengakui, semenjak masuknya Kyungsoo ke dalam hidupnya, Eunyoung yang dulu sangat mengagumi Euaerin, berubah haluan menjadi membencinya karena memang seperti kata orang banyak, kau tidak bisa menilai buku dari sampulnya. Sampul Euaerin adalah sampul yang paling bagus dengan corak berwarna-warni dan desain yang paling indah membuatmu terjerat dengan sampulnya, tapi kau langsung kecewa saat melihat isinya karena isinya jauh dari ekspektasi, sangat sama dengan sifat Euaerin. Euaerin terlihat sempurna tanpa cela dari luar, namun ternyata dalamnya ia tidak lebih dari seorang wanita licik yang tega mencelakai anak angkatnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kalau seperti itu. Dan aku selalu penasaran dengan ini, kenapa kau begitu tega mencelakai Kyungsoo? Aku tahu Kyungsoo sangat membencimu sejak kau tiba-tiba begitu saja masuk ke dalam keluarganya yang masih dalam suasana duka karena ibu-nya meninggal, tapi aku sangat yakin Kyungsoo tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba menyakitimu." Eunyoung menatap Euaerin dengan tatapan menyelidik dan yang ditatap hanya senyum lalu meminum teh di depannya dengan sangat elegan. Eunyoung mulai muak dengan tingkah laku Euaerin yang terlihat elegan dengan terpaksa, seakan-akan ia membuat tingkah laku elegan-nya bukan untuk dirinya, tapi untuk orang lain.

"Aku terlalu marah malam itu. Kyungsoo selalu membenci-ku dan aku masih sangat muda waktu itu, aku tidak pernah tahu yang akan menanggung akibat fatal dari perlakuan gila-ku adalah Kyungsoo. Aku bersyukur karena ternyata bukan aku yang harus buta," ujar Euaerin lalu mengambil tas-nya bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Kau! Apa kau tidak punya hati sehingga bisa berbicara seperti itu?" teriak Eunyoung, menahan Euaerin. Tanpa berbalik badan, Euaerin tertawa. Tertawa lepas, Eunyoung tidak pernah mendengar tawa Euaerin karena selama melakukan pertemuan rahasia mereka, Euaerin hanya akan mengeluarkan senyuman, tidak pernah sekalipun ia tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku terima apa yang kau katakan, Eunyoung-ssi. Tapi, bukankah kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan itu kepadaku? Kau juga tidak lebih baik daripadaku, rela menyakiti Kyungsoo untuk uang." Euaerin langsung berjalan keluar kafe, tidak mempedulikan Eunyoung yang terdiam menatap kepergiannya.

.

"Eomma, aku menambah teman lagi kali ini. Namanya Jongin," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menaruh bunga lili di atas makam ibu-nya. Kyungsoo sangat merindukan ibu-nya, dan karena jadwal-nya yang semakin padat, Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi mengganti bunga di makam sang ibu setiap minggu-nya seperti dulu. Apa lagi dengan kekurangannya sekarang, menambah beban Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke makam ibu-nya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, eomoni! Perkenalkan saya Kim Jongin, teman Kyungsoo. Mungkin beberapa bulan ke depan, saya akan menjadi lebih dari teman," ujar Jongin sambil membenarkan letak bunga di makam ibu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan Jongin langsung tertawa. Semenjak mencium pipi Kyungsoo sebulan yang lalu, Jongin jadi semakin sering bertemu Kyungsoo. Bahkan, Jongin sekarang menjemput Kyungsoo setiap hari di tempat kerjanya, dan mengapa Eunyoung yang biasanya sangat protektif terhadap Kyungsoo dan biasanya tidak memperbolehkan siapapun dekat dengan Kyungsoo memperbolehkan Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo pulang masih menjadi misteri tersendiri untuk Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Jongin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo kecil, tidak panjang seperti milik Baekhyun, dan kuku-kuku Kyungsoo tidak menarik karena selalu dipotong terlalu pendek oleh Eunyoung, namun Jongin sangat suka menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo karena tangan itu terasa sangat pas digenggamannya. Kyungsoo juga berhenti menggunakan tongkat saat berjalan dengan Jongin karena Jongin selalu melarangnya, ia ingin hanya tangan Jongin yang Kyungsoo pegang selama mereka berjalan, _agar kau selalu tahu aku akan menemanimu melewati jalan ini_, jawaban Jongin setiap kali Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Eum, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi makam eomma kali ini. Aku rasa kau bisa menentukan tempat mana yang akan kita kunjungi kali ini," ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyuman. Jongin selalu terdiam saat Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia selalu merasa terhipnotis dengan senyuman Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo terlihat seperti makhluk tanpa dosa, dan senyuman itu penuh dengan kejujuran, berbeda dengan Jongin yang selalu berpindah dari kebohongan satu ke kebohongan yang lainnya. Setelah merasa terlalu lama berhenti, Kyungsoo mengayunkan genggaman tangannya dengan Jongin, mencoba membuat Jongin sadar.

"Ah, maafkan aku, hyung. Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah temanku? Baekhyun? Aku yakin kau mengenalnya, bukan? Biasanya hari libur seperti ini akan ada Chanyeol yang menemani Baekhyun hyung di rumahnya. Kau kenal Chanyeol, 'kan, hyung?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo membalas dengan anggukan kepala.  
Sepanjang jalan ke rumah Baekhyun, Jongin terus-terusan menceritakan lelucon kadaluarsa untuk Kyungsoo yang hanya akan tertawa dan terkadang meninju pelan Jongin.

Rumah Baekhyun sudah sangat dekat, namun sepertinya Jongin dan Kyungsoo harus menghentikan langkah mereka karena ada enam orang lelaki yang menghadang jalan mereka kali ini.

"Untuk apa lagi kau kesini, keparat?" teriak Jongin, menarik Kyungsoo yang sudah mencium aura tidak bersahabat makin dekat ke arahnya.

"Tidak ku sangka, sekarang kau sangat tega sehingga memainkan orang seperti Kyungsoo."

"Ha..Hakyeon hyung?" bisik Kyungsoo. Jongin langsung memandang tidak percaya Kyungsoo yang masih memegang erat tangannya. Jongin tidak percaya, bagaimana orang seperti Kyungsoo kenal dengan Hakyeon, teman satu perjuangan Wonshik.

"Ah, kau masih mengingat-ku, Kyungsoo-ah," ujar Hakyeon lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang langsung ditarik Jongin ke belakangnya. Perbuatan yang menunjukkan bahwa Jongin tidak suka Kyungsoo berdekatan dengan Hakyeon.

Wonshik yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan Hakyeon, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo kini mulai angkat bicara, lalu berjalan mendekati Jongin yang masih diam di tempatnya, seakan-akan menantang Wonshik.

"51 hari lagi…," ujar Wonshik lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jas-nya. Sebuah pistol. Wonshik mengacungkan pistol itu ke arah Jongin yang masih diam, tidak melakukan apapun. Kyungsoo langsung berteriak saat mendengar bunyi tembakan pistol dan suara tawa. Kyungsoo yang masih kaget langsung mendekat ke arah Jongin saat Hakyeon memegang pundaknya dan berbisik, "Hati-hati dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo-ah."

Kata-kata Hakyeon berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Jongin yang ada di depannya langsung berbalik dan memegang pipi Kyungsoo yang terlihat pucat.  
"Kyungsoo hyung? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu memeluk Jongin erat. Jongin balas memeluk Kyungsoo tak kalah eratnya. Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo dengan pelan karena badan Kyungsoo yang terus-terusan bergetar, menandakan ia sedang ketakutan.

"Jangan percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Hakyeon atau Wonshik atau siapapun tentang-ku, hyung. Hyung percaya, 'kan, aku akan selalu ada disini, menemani hyung melewati ini semua?" ujar Jongin dengan berbisik, mencoba menahan nada bicaranya agar tidak turun. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin, mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Jongin membayangkan jika seandainya Kyungsoo semudah ini dibohongi, akankah tugasnya cepat selesai?

Karena Jongin tidak ingin jatuh lebih dalam ke dalam kebohongannya sendiri, kebohongan yang suatu saat nanti akan menjebaknya.

.

"Nyonya Lee, apa Anda sangat yakin dengan ini semua?" ujar pengacara Euaerin melihat berkas-berkas yang ada di depannya. Euaerin mengangguk mantap lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara. Aku tidak akan membutuhkan Kyungsoo lagi setelah ini, aku tidak akan mencari-carinya lagi setelah ini," balas Euaerin tersenyum miris melihat foto keluarga Do saat Kyungsoo masih sangat kecil, tersenyum lebar di dekapan ibu dan ayahnya.

.

Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang makan di depannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, sementara Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan nasi-nya dan Jongin yang masih mendiamkan nasi di depannya. Keinginan Jongin untuk makan hilang begitu saja karena bertemu dengan Wonshik dan kawannya. Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Jongin sudah tahu betul dengan kebiasaan Jongin saat ia tidak ingin makan. Karena hanya ada dua alasan kenapa Jongin tidak mau makan; pertama karena ia sedang sakit perut atau kedua suasana hati-nya sedang buruk. Baekhyun langsung mengelus tangan Jongin pelan, lalu menarik wajah Jongin mendekat dan mencium bibirnya. Mencium bibir Jongin tepat di depan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang baru ingin melanjutkan makannya langsung menjatuhkan sumpitnya ke atas meja makan dengan bunyi nyaring, membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan makannya dan diam, bingung dengan keadaan yang seketika langsung diam, tidak ada lagi suara berisik Chanyeol yang sedang mengunyah makanan. Baekhyun langsung melepaskan ciumannya dari Jongin, tidak sadar jika ada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bersama mereka.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi, Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo, ia sangat yakin sumpit yang jatuh itu adalah milik Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, tadi Jongin tidak sengaja menendang kakiku," ujar Chanyeol sambil melotot ke arah Jongin yang malah makan dan Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu bangkit, "Aku sudah selesai makan. Aku akan keluar mencari udara segar," ujar Chanyeol lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Chanyeol-ssi! Bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia tidak suka dengan aura aneh yang sedang mengelilingi ruang makan itu, seakan-akan apa yang Jongin lakukan lebih dari menendang kaki Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja," balas Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menunduk dan Jongin yang melanjutkan makannya, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau sudah kenal Jongin berapa lama?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berjalan sedang berjalan tanpa tahu kemana arah yang akan mereka tuju di samping Chanyeol, memegang jaket Chanyeol agar ia tidak tersesat.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan pastinya tapi aku berteman dengan Jongin kalau tidak salah dari SMP. Dia adik kelas-ku," jawab Chanyeol. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa sangat banyak orang yang menginginkan Jongin sementara bocah itu masih saja bermain-main dengan perasaan orang lain, seakan ingin membalas dendam yang tertunda.

"Ah..., kau kenal Wonshik?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Membuat Chanyeol menghentikan jalannya sebelum sadar apa yang ia lakukan dan kembali berjalan lagi.

"Tentu saja. Dia juga temanku. Dulu."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Tadi aku bertemu dengan Wonshik dan dia..., dia kelihatan sangat benci dengan Jongin. Jika Wonshik temanmu, berarti dia teman Jongin juga, 'kan?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu. Tapi tidak, Wonshik memang dari dulu sangat membenci Jongin. Aku sampai sekarang belum tahu alasannya kenapa. Ayo, Kyungsoo-ssi, kita kembali," ujar Chanyeol, mencoba mengganti topik untuk menghindari rasa penasaran Kyungsoo terhadap hidup Jongin.

"Ah, Chanyeol-ssi, sekarang kita sudah keluar, kenapa tidak sekalian mampir ke festival? Aku dengar ada festival di dekat rumah Baekhyun. Aku sangat ingin membeli gantungan kunci Pororo. Kau tentu mau mengantarku, 'kan?" Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa memperlihatkan tatapan memelasnya, namun Chanyeol akan langsung menuruti perintah Kyungsoo karena nada bicaranya yang terdengar sangat memprihatinkan (dan imut, tapi itu hanya untuk Chanyeol dan dirinya sendiri saja yang tahu).

.

Kyungsoo memegang gantungan kunci Pororo-nya dengan semangat. Ia selalu ingin gantungan kunci ini dan beruntung sekali Chanyeol berbaik hati membelikan gantungan kunci itu untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menikmati jalan-jalannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia memang masih canggung, namun Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuat suasana canggung di antara mereka hilang dengan menceritakan hal-hal aneh yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Sudah selesai jalan-jalannya, hyung?" tanya Jongin yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja sampai langsung bingung dengan Jongin yang tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada marah.

"Sudah, Jongin-ah. Kau seharusnya lebih sering mengajakku untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol-ssi! Aku bahkan dibelikan gantungan kunci Pororo olehnya!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan semangat, melupakan nada bicara Jongin lalu memamerkan gantungan kunci Pororo-nya ke arah Jongin. Jongin yang tadinya memandang dengan kesal ke arah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat bahagia, seakan-akan ia memenangkan judi.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau suka Pororo, hyung?" ujar Jongin lalu mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, menarik tangannya menjauh dari jaket Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kesal. Bosan dengan tingkah laku Jongin yang selalu semena-mena.

"Ah, aku masuk ke dalam dulu, Kyungsoo-ssi. Kau bisa pulang sekarang, sudah terlalu malam. Jongin pasti akan mengantarmu. Kapan-kapan kita harus berbelanja lagi, annyeong," ujar Chanyeol, menepuk pundak Kyungsoo sebentar lalu meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo di depan rumah Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku belum berpamitan dengan Baekhyun, Jongin-ah."

"Baekhyun sedang kelelahan, hyung. Ayo, kau pulang saja denganku," ujar Jongin lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo menjauh dari rumah Baekhyun. Jongin hanya bisa berharap ia tidak lagi bertemu dengan Wonshik dan kawan-kawannya di tengah jalan.

.

"Jongin-ah, kau tidak mau masuk dulu?" tanya Kyungsoo saat ia dan Jongin sudah ada di depan rumahnya.

"Ini sudah terlalu malam. Mungkin besok, aku akan membawakan kejutan untukmu, hyung," jawab Jongin lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lalu membalikkan badannya, ingin masuk ke rumah saat tiba-tiba saja Jongin memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak memberiku ciuman selamat malam, hyung?" ujar Jongin dengan nada manja. Kyungsoo tertawa lalu membalikkan badannya, meraba wajah Jongin lalu mengelus pipinya setelah itu mencium pipi Jongin, membuat Jongin tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang langsung memerah.

"Kau tidak perlu malu seperti itu, hyung. Ah, aku pulang dulu, ya, hyung! Jangan lupa untuk mengganti baju-mu dan langsung tidur, kau perlu banyak istirahat," ujar Jongin lalu benar-benar pergi dari rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia ingin membuka pintu rumahnya saat ada seseorang yang berbicara di belakangnya.

"Mainan baru Kim Jongin? Menyedihkan sekali. Ternyata dia sekarang makin berengsek, bermain dengan seseorang yang memiliki kekurangan. Aku peringatkan sekali lagi, berhati-hatilah dengan Kim Jongin. Kau akan menyesal jika terus-terusan dengannya," ujar orang itu lalu meremas pundak Kyungsoo sebelum pergi dengan tawa menghiasi sunyinya malam di daerah perumahan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ingat suara itu, suara itu adalah suara orang yang waktu itu menelponnya.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak kejadian orang yang memperingati Kyungsoo tentang Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo masih saja tidak mendengarkan apa kata orang-orang dan tetap bertemu lagi dan lagi dengan Jongin.

Seperti kali ini, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang bersama-sama menyanyikan lagu pembuka Pororo di rumah Kyungsoo. Walaupun Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat, Jongin akan dengan setia menceritakan apa saja yang dilakukan Pororo dengan kawan-kawannya selama lima menit tanpa jeda untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kadang tertawa dengan penjelasan Jongin yang aneh, namun Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikan itu karena dia sudah menonton semua episode Pororo dan ia butuh penjelasan Jongin hanya sebagai hiburan tambahan.

Setelah lelah menonton Pororo, Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling berpelukan di sofa kecil dengan bulu yang sudah tepos di rumah Kyungsoo. Memang tidak terasa nyaman, namun untuk Kyungsoo, itu akan selalu terasa nyaman jika ada seseorang yang menemaninya dalam situasi-situasi seperti ini.

Kyungsoo meraba pelan wajah Jongin, turun ke badannya lalu ke lengannya, tersenyum karena ia bisa merasakan bagaimana seorang Kim Jongin.

"Kau tahu, kau seharusnya berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan kecewa saat suatu saat nanti aku bisa melihat mukamu," ujar Kyungsoo sambil terus meraba wajah Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji. Tipe orang berbeda-beda. Mungkin saja untuk orang lain aku tampan tapi untukmu aku malah terlihat seperti gurita."

"Tapi struktur wajahmu terlihat kalau kau seorang yang..., tampan, mungkin? Aku dulu sempat berbagi cerita dengan teman sesama tunanetra dan kami setuju bahwa untuk kami, lelaki dengan tangan besar, tulang pipi yang tinggi dan lengan yang kuat dideskripsikan sebagai lelaki yang tampan sedangkan wanita harus mempunyai tangan kecil yang lembut dan juga rambut yang halus saat kau memegangnya. Aku lebih suka menjadi tunanetra, karena aku melihat semua yang ada di dunia ini dari hati, bukan dari mata. Mata bisa membohongi, tapi aku yakin hati tidak akan pernah bisa dibohongi," ujar Kyungsoo, berpindah tempat duduk ke atas paha Jongin.

"Kau melihat semuanya dari hati? Lalu, menurutmu aku ini seperti apa, hyung?"

"Eum..., aku tidak tahu pasti, namun kau sepertinya orang baik namun kau masih terjebak dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu-mu."

.

Lu Han memandang lelaki di depannya dengan senyuman remeh.

"Kau kurus dan kelihatan seperti hanya memakan ramen sepanjang hidup-mu dan kau begitu optimis bisa mengalahkan Kim Jongin? Walaupun Jongin memang bermain di arena ilegal dan dia memang masih amatir, namun aku yakin kau tidak akan bertahan hingga sedetik jika sudah berhadapan dengan Jongin," ujar Lu Han masih tetap dengan senyuman remehnya. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum sambil membuka sarung tinju-nya lalu mengusap keringatnya yang bercucuran.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Kalau aku menang, aku akan menghancurkan hati Jongin dengan menjadikanmu milikku," ujar lelaki itu lalu meninggalkan Lu Han sendirian dengan senyuman yang memudar.

.

"Hyung, astaga, suaramu..., aku tidak punya kata-kata lagi," ujar Jongin setelah mendengar Kyungsoo bernyanyi. Untuk benar kali ini, tidak menyanyi asal-asalan seperti saat mereka menyanyikan lagu pembuka Pororo.

"Aku selalu ingin menjadi penyanyi dari kecil. Tapi kau tahu, dengan hidup di lingkungan yang super ketat, appa hanya menyuruhku untuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar dengan keras untuk mengambil alih perusahaan suatu saat nanti. Satu-satunya les yang aku ikuti hanya piano. Lagi pula semua usaha appa untuk membuatku belajar sia-sia, aku pada akhirnya tidak bisa mengambil alih perusahaan itu."

"Kau tidak bisa?"

"Sebenarnya bukan tidak bisa, lebih tepatnya aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa tidak mau? Pasti menyenangkan rasanya, menjadi pengusaha di usia yang masih muda. Terdengar sangat menyenangkan."

"Aku selalu menyukai tantangan dan memang, menjadi pengusaha di usia yang muda terdengar membawa banyak tantangan. Tapi, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan bekerja dibawah tekanan, Jongin-ah."

"Tekanan...?"

"Aku belum pernah bercerita tentang masalah ini denganmu, ya?" ujar Kyungsoo, berjalan pelan mendekati Jongin yang duduk di pagar pembatas di balkon rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berdiri diantara paha Jongin, lalu mengambil tangan Jongin dan memainkannya.

"Kau mau mendengarnya? Mungkin panjang dan membosankan, aku tidak tahu kau tahan atau tidak mendengarnya," ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin terkekeh lalu menarik Kyungsoo untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku selalu punya waktu untuk mendengar cerita-mu, hyung, dan aku tidak akan pernah bosan mendengar apapun yang keluar dari bibir-mu."

Kini balik Kyungsoo yang terkekeh. Setelah lama mengenal Jongin, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengerti bahwa Jongin sangat suka mengeluarkan kata-kata norak yang kadang-kadang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku punya keluarga yang harmonis. Keluarga yang bahagia. Tapi, itu semua berakhir saat eomma-ku ternyata mengidap sebuah penyakit. Penyakit yang sangat parah. Aku tidak begitu mengingat nama penyakitnya, tapi aku sangat ingat eomma sering merintih kesakitan saat malam karena penyakit itu. Aku dulu sangat senang kalau appa dan eomma mengajakku berlibur ke pantai karena appa dan eomma yang selalu sibuk dan meninggalkanku di rumah besar itu sendirian. Walaupun sibuk, eomma selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk membacakanku cerita sebelum tidur. Eomma sangat perhatian dan juga baik. Aku sangat marah dengan Tuhan saat aku yang masih kecil tiba-tiba harus begitu saja menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang sangat ku sayangi harus pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, aku tahu kenapa Tuhan memanggil eomma duluan, agar eomma tidak menderita lagi di dunia dan aku selalu mendengar bahwa orang baik akan selalu dipanggil duluan, 'kan? Pantas saja eomma dipanggil duluan, eomma sangat baik.

Semuanya berubah saat appa mengajar bisnis untuk salah satu perguruan tinggi terkenal di Amerika. Appa begitu saja meninggalkanku sendirian enam bulan setelah eomma meninggal, padahal aku saat itu masih sangat membutuhkan orang yang lebih dewasa untuk dijadikan sandaran, seorang yang akan membisikkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, orang yang mungkin juga akan mengajakku ke pantai atau membacakanku cerita sebelum tidur. Aku tidak begitu tahu kenapa appa begitu saja pergi ke Amerika dan mengajar bisnis untuk mahasiswa disana, namun tiba-tiba begitu dia kembali, dia tiba-tiba memberitahuku bahwa dia akan menikah lagi. Sebenarnya pernikahan itu tidak pernah terjadi karena aku yang terus-terusan menentangnya, namun tetap saja wanita yang dibawa kembali oleh appa itu tinggal di rumah kami. Dia mencoba masuk ke kehidupanku, tapi aku tidak butuh orang-orang yang kembali hanya saat aku sudah kembali bangkit. Kemana saja mereka saat aku hampir tidak makan seminggu karena merindukan sup eomma? Memang mereka ingin menyeka air mata yang keluar dari mataku berbulan-bulan karena merindukan eomma? Tidak. Wanita itu mencoba untuk mengisi posisi sebagai ibu di keluarga-ku yang sudah pecah. Aku sudah tidak perlu itu semua. Selama hampir 19 tahun, dia selalu berbuat baik untukku, dan aku memang masih membencinya tapi rasa kasih sayang mulai tumbuh karena melihatnya yang bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan hatiku selama 19 tahun lamanya tanpa putus asa. Namun, itu semua berubah saat appa dan wanita itu bertengkar. Mereka bertengkar sangat hebat. Aku mendengar pecahan dimana-mana, namun aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan tiba-tiba saja wanita itu menarikku keluar dari kamar dan membawaku naik mobilnya. Ia mengendarai mobil seperti orang gila dan kami kecelakaan. Dia selamat dan aku harus kehilangan indra penglihatanku. Sebulan setelah itu, aku pergi dari rumah," ujar Kyungsoo. Menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan air mata. Jongin turun dari pagar lalu memeluk Kyungsoo, mengelus punggungnya halus. Jongin tidak pernah hebat dalam masalah menenangkan orang, namun Jongin selalu melihat ibu-nya dulu akan memeluknya saat ia kesal.

"Bolehkah aku tahu siapa nama wanita itu, hyung?"

"Euaerin. Namanya Euaerin," ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk lalu menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dan kembali memeluknya setelah itu.

.

Kyungsoo pasrah saja saat Jongin menariknya dengan paksa setelah Kyungsoo bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

"Aku harus memastikan sesuatu. Kau seratus persen suka dengan tantangan, hyung?"

"Tentu saja! Aku lupa memberitahumu, tapi selain piano, aku juga les anggar! Aku selalu bermain itu dengan appa dan dia akan dengan payahnya kalah."

"Baiklah. Anggar. Sangat penuh tantangan. Sekarang aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang lebih penuh dengan tantangan!" ujar Jongin dengan nada yang sangat antusias, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit takut lalu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin, membuat Jongin berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Jangan bilang kau juga mau menantangku bermain anggar? Aku sudah tidak bisa Jongin-ah, aku sudah tidak bisa-"

"Hyung, aku tidak akan mengajakmu bermain anggar. Aku akan mengajakmu melakukan apa yang biasanya aku lakukan saat aku ingin menantang diriku sendiri! Aku juga sama sepertimu, hyung, aku sangat suka tantangan," ujar Jongin lalu kembali menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

Setelah lama berjalan, Kyungsoo mulai merasakan pijakannya berubah dari aspal menjadi bebatuan.

"Jongin-ah, jangan bilang kita di rel kereta..."

"Memang kita di rel kereta, hyung!" ujar Jongin, tersenyum melihat kereta yang mulai terlihat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Jongin-ah?!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan panik, mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin yang tetap menarik Kyungsoo dengan tenaga kuat menuju ke arah kereta yang sebentar lagi akan melewati rel itu. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah bisa mendengar suara mesin kereta.

"Jongin-ah! Apa yang akan kau-"

Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat merasakan mesin kereta sudah sangat dekat dengannya, seperti jika ia berjalan satu langkah saja, ia akan segera ditabrak oleh kereta. Kyungsoo yang tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya langsung merasakan badannya ditarik ke dalam dekapan dan rambutnya yang terasa berterbangan terkena angin karena ada kereta yang bergerak di samping kirinya. Setelah suara mesin kereta sudah menjauh, Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan dekapan Jongin dan pergi berjalan menjauh dari Jongin. Jongin yang melihat itu langsung menahan Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau kemana, hyung?!"

"Aku ingin pulang. Dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi setelah ini. Ini sudah keterlaluan, Kim Jongin," ujar Kyungsoo masih terus berjalan walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak tahu akan kemana. Jongin kembali menarik Kyungsoo ke arahnya saat ia melihat Kyungsoo menangis.

"Hyung, asta- astaga, hyung, maafkan aku, hyung," ujar Jongin. Jongin sudah mendekap Kyungsoo dan masih saja air mata Kyungsoo tidak berhenti mengalir. Tanpa ada pilihan lain, Jongin langsung mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan sukses karena ternyata Kyungsoo berhenti menangis. Jongin melepas ciuman itu namun ia kembali menarik Kyungsoo ke arahnya, menciumnya dengan lebih dalam kali ini.

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sadar angin yang mengenainya kali ini karena kereta lewat di samping kanan dan kirinya.

.

Kyungsoo sampai di depan rumahnya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Ia merasa sangat senang. Jongin juga tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Walaupun Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat, namun ia bisa dengan jelas merasakan Jongin yang ikut tersenyum.

"Hyung, terima kasih untuk hari ini! Eum..., aku harap kita bisa melakukan itu lagi kapan-kapan."

"Melakukan apa? Berjalan saat kereta lewat?"

"Itu juga boleh. Asal kau mau menciumku lagi setelah itu," goda Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa canggung. Kyungsoo memegang lengan Jongin sebelum meraba wajah Jongin dan berhenti di bibir Jongin. Kyungsoo kembali mendekat dan mencium bibir Jongin. Hanya sebentar. Namun berhasil membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah dan Jongin diam mematung.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Kau bisa pulang sekarang," ujar Kyungsoo lalu langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya, tidak menunggu jawaban dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo membuka sepatunya lalu menyimpannya dengan rapi di rak sepatu lalu meraba dinding di sampingnya. Kyungsoo baru saja ingin masuk ke kamarnya kalau saja ia tidak berhenti karena mendengar seseorang berbicara dari arah balkon.

"Nyonya Euaerin yang terhormat, aku mohon Anda sabar. Aku sekarang sedang berada di rumah Kyungsoo. Dia sedang pergi keluar dan aku akan langsung menyuruhnya untuk menandatangani berkas yang kau berikan. Aku bersumpah aku belum membuka berkas itu! Baiklah, baiklah. Dah."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia tersenyum pahit sebelum memanggil nama orang yang baru saja menelpon wanita yang paling dibenci Kyungsoo. "Eunyoung nuna...?"

.

"Yo, Kai!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Jongin. Jongin berhenti berjalan. Dia tahu ini, suara yang dulu selalu memberinya semangat.

Jongin berbalik dan tersenyum melihat wajah itu masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah, hanya saja kali ini rambut itu berubah warna.

"Jongdae hyung," jawab Jongin dengan pelan. Ia masih ingat nama itu, Kai, nama yang membawa sejuta pengalaman baru baginya.

Jongdae tidak membalas senyuman Jongin. Ia dengan nafas tersengal-sengal langsung memegang tangan Jongin erat.

"Kau harus kembali, Kai. Harus. Sangat. Kau harus kembali sebagai Kai, bukan Kim Jongin. Aku tahu waktumu dengan si orang tua itu tidak banyak lagi. Aku mohon Kai, kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain kembali!" ujar Jongdae dengan tatapan memohon. Jongin tidak menghitung berapa hari lagi yang tersisa, ia terlalu sibuk dengan Kyungsoo sehingga tidak memikirkan tagihan hutang lelaki tua itu dan juga karena Wonshik dan kawan-kawannya sudah berhenti mengganggu hidupnya lagi.

Jongin harus segera membuat keputusan. Jongin terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku akan kembali."

Karena Jongin tidak ingin masuk terlalu dalam ke dalam kebohongannya.

.

Kyungsoo menyentuh cermin di depannya, terasa ada embun disitu. Air mata Kyungsoo sudah kering. Eunyoung sudah pulang.

Dan sekarang hanya tinggal Kyungsoo dan kebodohannya. Saat ia mulai mendapatkan kebahagiannya, masalah lain akan menahan kebahagian itu. Kyungsoo tertawa miris lalu menonjokkan tangannya ke arah cermin itu hingga retak dan kaca-nya jatuh dan tangan Kyungsoo berdarah. Kyungsoo berjongkok dan mengambil serpihan kaca yang paling besar lalu berjalan ke arah bak mandi-nya. Menyalakan keran, mengisi bak mandi itu hingga penuh. Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam bak mandi yang sudah penuh dengan air itu lalu mengarahkan serpihan kaca itu ke lengannya dan menggoresnya. Mengeluarkan darah yang Kyungsoo biarkan saja menyatu dengan air.

Rasa sakit dari goresan itu tidak lebih sakit dari apa yang sedang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini. Rasa sakit telah dikhianati oleh orang yang paling ia percaya. Orang yang ia kira berbeda dengan lainnya namun ternyata, realita menyakitkan, orang itu sama saja dengan yang lainnya.

**tbc**

* * *

selesenya kalo gak next chap ya next chapnya lagi~ ini fic ga bakal panjang2 soalnya saya juga gak suka fic panjang2. dan pls itu yg pas bagian di rel jangan ditiru kecuali ada orang macem kai yang megang tangan kalian:") btw ini gapapa ya makin lebay kan ga salah saya masukin genre-nya ke drama lololol

mohon maaf lahir dan batin semuanya!


	6. perhaps

**_a fool if I take it all for granted_**  
**_a smart man if I keep my feet planted_**

(Now Or Never - Kendrick Lamar feat. Mary J. Blige)

Jongin mengambil botol minum yang diberikan Jongdae dan langsung menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Kau sudah berubah dan pukulan-mu tidak sehalus dulu, namun aku akui kau masih punya potensi."

"...terima kasih."

"Tapi, Jongin-ah, apa dua minggu cukup untukmu? Aku dengar lawanmu kali ini sangat tangguh. Aku tidak ingin kau mati hanya karena pertandingan bodoh ini dan kau harus tahu aku tidak akan punya uang untuk mengkremasi mayat-mu nanti," ujar Jongdae lalu duduk di samping Jongin yang sedang berbaring dengan peluh bercucuran diatas _ring _tinju.

"Aku bisa, hyung. Aku pasti bisa. Lagi pula jika aku mati nanti, kau tidak akan diundang ke pemakamanku."

"Jahat," balas Jongdae lalu melemparkan handuk-nya ke arah Jongin yang tertawa.

.

"Dia kehilangan darah sangat banyak, namun selebihnya dia baik-baik saja. Dia harus beristirahat total untuk lima hari ke depan," ujar dokter itu lalu membungkuk dan pergi diikuti dengan perawat lainnya dibelakang.

Euaerin menghela nafas. Ia langsung duduk di atas kursi yang disediakan rumah sakit itu.

Euaerin harus berterima kasih karena dengan memakai kacamata hitam, orang-orang tidak akan mengetahui ia sedang menangis.

.

"Wonshik-ah, bos bilang Jongin akan ikut pertandingan di Thailand."

"Biarkan saja. Dia mungkin akan mati dengan tolol disana, aku tidak peduli. Lagi pula aku sudah menghapus namaku dari daftar keluarga Kim. Tidak akan ada lagi yang harus dipermasalahkan," ujar Wonshik sambil bermain dengan korek api di depannya. Hakyeon menghela nafas, akan butuh waktu banyak untuk meyakinkan Wonshik bahwa sebenarnya Jongin adalah adiknya, bukan musuhnya.

"Kau tahu betul resiko apa yang akan ditanggung Jongin jika dia bertarung dengan Leo. Tidakkah ada rasa iba walaupun sedikit dihatimu untuk Jongin, Wonshik-ah? Aku tahu Jongin berengsek, tapi dia butuh kesempatan kedua. Hanya kau satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya, Wonshik-ah. Aku juga akan bertarung hingga mati demi adikku kalau aku punya," ujar Hakyeon dengan nada memelas. Wonshik tahu betul ia sangat lemah dengan sifat Hakyeon yang satu ini, namun Wonshik sedang tidak ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan untuk adiknya.

"Itu urusannya. Lagi pula itu resiko yang akan dia ambil jika berdekatan dengan Lu Han. Kau tidak perlu membicarakan tentang Jongin lagi denganku."

.

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas, seakan-akan tenaganya habis terkuras sehabis melakukan pekerjaan berat berjam-jam tanpa henti. Kyungsoo terbangun, meraba seprai di kasur yang sedang di tidurnya. Seprai itu terasa terlalu lembut dan itu membuat Kyungsoo yakin seprai di rumahnya tidak ada yang selembut ini. Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat bagaimana bisa ia berakhir disini dan ingatannya kembali ke kejadian empat hari yang lalu, saat ia tahu ternyata Eunyoung selama ini membohonginya karena perintah Euaerin. Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya berdenyut dan langsung memegangnya, berharap denyutan itu hilang.

"Itu efek samping tidur panjangmu," ujar Euaerin, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang memegang kepalanya.

"Kau..., untuk apa lagi kau datang kesini? Tidakkah kau puas sudah membohongiku?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada yang bergetar, tenaganya belum sepenuhnya kembali.

"Kau harus banyak-banyak beristirahat. Aku akan memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanmu."

Lalu Kyungsoo mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup.

.

"_Hook_-mu tidak sekuat dulu, Kai," ujar Zitao sambil memandang Jongin yang terkulai lemas diatas _ring._

"Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan lebih dari seseorang yang sudah empat tahun tidak melakukan tinju," balas Jongin lalu bangkit dan meneguk air yang telah disiapkan Jongdae.

"Ah, hyung, siapa yang akan menjadi lawanku nanti?"

"Jung Taekwoon. Nama panggung Leo. Teman satu tim Wonshik kalau aku tidak salah dan dia adalah budak resmi Oh Sehun," ujar Zitao lalu duduk disamping Jongin yang membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya ini, bertarung dengan Leo?

"Hyung, terakhir kali aku mengingat peraturan tinju, para pemain harus memiliki berat yang sama, benar? Dan kau lihat aku, terlalu kurus untuk menjadi lawan Leo! Lagi pula, aku sudah bisa melihat kekalahan yang akan aku rasakan nanti. Aku tahu si tua itu hanya ingin aku mati, ia tidak pernah menginginkan uang-ku."

Zitao tersenyum lalu mulai mengarahkan _jab_, pukulan lurus ke depan, ke perut Jongin yang langsung meringis kesakitan.

"Aku tidak pernah ingat Kai, atau Kim Jongin yang mudah menyerah. Dan itu sudah urusan tim kita untuk membuatmu menang. Kau bisa memenangkan seisi dunia jika kau mau percaya, Jongin-ah. Dan jika kau bisa memenangkan dunia, Leo bisa kau ibaratkan seperti debu yang tidak berarti. Aku yakin kau bisa."

"Kau mulai _ngelantur_, hyung," ujar Jongin, menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali menarik Zitao ke _ring_.

.

Eunyoung kembali membenturkan kepalanya ke meja lalu membuang boks tisu ke-lima hari itu. Ia sudah mendengar berita percobaan bunuh diri Kyungsoo dan Eunyoung tidak pernah merasa sebersalah ini selama hidupnya. Ia pernah hampir membunuh ayah angkatnya yang pemabuk namun ia tidak merasakan apa-apa, merasa bersalah sedikitpun tidak. Namun, mengapa terasa sangat berbeda dengan Kyungsoo?

Mungkin karena Kyungsoo terlalu polos. Baiklah, Eunyoung mengakui Kyungsoo tidak sepolos itu namun Kyungsoo selalu bertingkah polos disekitar Eunyoung, ia bahkan mendengarkan omelan non-stop Eunyoung dan memakan semua makanan gosong yang Eunyoung buat. Eunyoung tidak pernah merasa dihargai selama hidupnya sebelum ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merubah segalanya, merubah persepsi Eunyoung tentang hal-hal yang patut dibenci di dunia ini; cinta. Eunyoung tahu Kyungsoo sangat mencintai ibunya. Kyungsoo mencintai ibunya lebih dari yang Eunyoung pernah lakukan kepada ibunya. Eunyoung tidak pernah mengatakan kata-kata sayang kepada ibunya walaupun ibunya masih hidup, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang selalu mengutarakan rasa cinta-nya kepada ibunya setiap saat yang ia miliki. Eunyoung juga mungkin merasakan kehangatan berada disamping Kyungsoo- karena Kyungsoo yang selalu menjelaskan ia berhenti melihat orang dari fisik semenjak penglihatannya melihat, membuat Eunyoung merasa nyaman berada disamping Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah memberikan tatapan menilai yang selalu orang-orang berikan kepadanya.

Eunyoung tertawa getir, Kyungsoo berhak marah ataupun membencinya. Eunyoung juga mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ia menjadi Kyungsoo. Eunyoung ingin merubah semuanya, ia ingin kembali berada disisi Kyungsoo. Bukan sebagai pengkhianat, tapi sebagai seorang figur wanita yang selalu Kyungsoo dambakan; figur yang akan menghujani Kyungsoo dengan kasih sayang.

Eunyoung segera membasuh mukanya dan berlari ke rumah sakit tempat Kyungsoo dirawat.

.

"Kau gugup," ujar Lu Han sambil menatap Leo yang sedang melatih pukulan _uppercut_-nya dengan _sandsack_. _Uppercut_ adalah pukulan pendek yang dilontarkan dari bawah, posisi tangan dan siku membentuk membentuk huruf V. _  
_

Leo yang mendengar komentar Lu Han hanya diam sambil terus melatih _uppercut_-nya. Lu Han yang merasa didiamkan hanya mendengus kesal lalu beralih menuju Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan pukulan Leo dengan seksama. Sehun harus memastikan pukulan Leo bisa membuat Jongin KO karena ia tidak mungkin kalah dalam pertandingan yang dibuat oleh lelaki tua itu. Sehun selalu mengingatkan bahwa tidak ada kata 'kalah' dalam kamusnya.

"Kau tahu, aku kira kau yang akan melawan Kai."

"Tenagaku terlalu berharga hanya untuk sekedar berkelahi dengan pria semacam Kai."

"Aku kira kau sahabatnya? Dan semenjak kapan kau ikut-ikutan memanggilnya Kai? Seingatku kau selalu memanggilnya 'Jonginnie', benar?" goda Lu Han. Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan gerakan Leo.

"Di dunia yang kotor ini, tidak ada yang namanya sahabat."

.

Jongin menghabiskan siang dan malam berlatih, membangun kembali otot-ototnya yang mulai hilang dan mengembalikan berat badannya, mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya, mengembalikan pukulan-pukulan yang selalu membuat lawannya KO saat dulu.

"Kau tahu, hyung, ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku bertinju. Mungkin kalau aku beruntung dan masih keluar hidup-hidup dari sana, aku akan menjadi Kim Jongin yang baru dan mengganti namaku, menghilangkan Kai dari gambaran orang-orang tentangku. Aku akan membangun hidupku dari pertama. Aku juga mungkin hidup berjauhan dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Aku akan membangun rumah di pedesaan yang jauh, kau harus naik mobil berjam-jam dan mendaki gunung seharian jika ingin menemuiku. Menjadi petani tidak terdengar terlalu buruk, aku bisa tetap mempertahankan otot-ku dengan mencangkul setiap hari," ujar Jongin dengan senyum. Zitao yang disampingnya ikut tersenyum. Setelah empat tahun lamanya tidak bertemu, Jongin sudah berubah sangat banyak. Ia bukanlah Kai yang dulu dikenal Zitao, tapi jika ia jujur, Zitao lebih menyukai Jongin, bukan Jongin yang menjadi Kai.

"Kau masih berteman dengan si Park? Aku ingat saat kau bertengkar dengan bos, satu-satunya target yang dijadikan pelampiasan adalah Park. Bos sangat takut untuk menyentuhmu, asal kau tahu saja. Bos sangat menyayangimu. Sama seperti dia menyayangi anaknya. Sangat disayangkan kau harus pergi saat itu."

"Aku tahu, hyung. Tapi, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat aku benci terus-menerus. Aku memang mencintai tinju. Ah, salah, tanganku sangat gatal jika tidak sekali saja meninju. Tapi, suatu hari, aku mulai berpikir, apakah yang aku lakukan sudah benar? Aku tahu sampai saat ini aku belum melakukan hal-hal yang benar ataupun berguna tapi aku lelah dengan penyelundupan obat-obatan terlarang itu, aku lelah dengan membohongi para polisi tentang apa yang kita lakukan, aku lelah dengan itu semua, hyung. Lagi pula, ini hidupku. Aku hanya hidup sekali dan aku ingin menikmati setiap detik yang aku lakukan dan jika memang keluar dari dunia kotor itu adalah satu-satunya jalan, aku rela melepaskan apa yang sudah aku bangun. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama hidup dalam kebohongan, hyung."

"Kau sudah semakin dewasa, ya? Hyung bangga padamu," ujar Zitao lalu mengacak rambut Jongin, kebiasaan yang akan selalu dilakukannya setelah latihan panjang dan omelan dari pelatih empat tahun yang lalu.

"Aku..., bertemu dengan seorang lelaki tunanetra, hyung. Dia juga hidup dalam kebohongan, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu dunianya dikelilingi oleh orang yang berbohong kepadanya. Ia tetap tersenyum dan tetap jujur kepada orang-orang yang berbohong kepadanya. Dan yang lebih parahnya, hyung, aku ikut masuk ke dalam dunia kebohongan lelaki itu, bagaikan garam diatas luka yang sudah ada di dalam dunia lelaki itu. Aku berengsek, hyung. Sangat berengsek. Dan yang lebih parahnya, hyung, aku pikir aku jatuh ke dalam jebakan yang aku buat untuknya. Aku jatuh ke dalam perangkap yang kubuat, aku jatuh ke dalam kebohongan yang aku buat untuknya. Aku _jatuh_ untuknya," ujar Jongin sambil tertawa. Tidak ada emosi dalam tawa itu dan Jongin menatap kosong ke hadapannya. Zitao memegang pundak Jongin lalu tersenyum.

"Kita kembali berlatih, agar kau tidak kalah dan kembali menemuinya. Membangun kembali dunia yang kau selalu inginkan. Dengannya."

.

Kyungsoo tahu sejak tadi Eunyoung berada disamping kasurnya, namun Kyungsoo tetap menutup matanya, berpura-pura tidur, memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Eunyoung selanjutnya. Kyungsoo mendengar Eunyoung yang menghela nafasnya panjang lalu tangan lentiknya mengelus wajah Kyungsoo. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menampik tangan itu, namun aktingnya akan selesai jika ia membuka mata dan menampik tangan Eunyoung. Kyungsoo juga merasakan rambut Eunyoung yang mengenai wajahnya dan bibir Eunyoung yang mencium kening Kyungsoo, kebiasaan yang selalu Eunyoung lakukan jika Kyungsoo sudah tidur. Kyungsoo merasa hatinya perih saat kembali mengingat momen-momen yang sering dilakukan dengan Eunyoung nuna-nya, Eunyoung nuna-nya yang sudah sangat dipercaya dan Eunyoung nuna-nya yang selalu memberikan Kyungsoo kasih sayang tanpa henti dan juga Eunyoung nuna-nya yang dengan teganya ternyata membohonginya. Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya di dalam selimut, berharap Eunyoung tidak memperhatikan itu.

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo-ah, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri. Seorang adik yang selalu aku inginkan tapi tidak pernah aku dapatkan. Kau definisi sempurna adik lelaki yang diinginkan semua orang. Dan aku..., aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi kenapa rasanya sangat sakit saat mendengar percobaan bunuh dirimu, Kyungsoo-ah? Sekecewa itukah kau terhadapku? Aku bersyukur kau tidur, karena itu membuatku lebih leluasa bercerita. Kau sangat tahu aku benci saat orang melihatku menangis karena Eunyoung yang sedang menangis adalah Eunyoung yang tidak keren."

Kyungsoo mendengar suara kursi yang ditarik sebelum tangannya ditarik dari dalam selimut dan pindah ke genggaman hangat Eunyoung, genggaman yang selalu sukses membuat Kyungsoo tertidur saat menjalani hari-hari susahnya.

"Aku pikir..., aku pikir saat pertama kali mendengar tawaran pekerjaan dari Nyonya Lee, semuanya akan sangat mudah. Membohongimu. Karena kau tidak bisa melihat dan membuat semuanya semakin mudah. Tapi, ternyata aku salah. Aku salah. Aku selalu salah dalam memperkirakan semua hal. Aku salah saat mengira ayahku mengajakku pergi ke rumah nenekku tapi malah berubah haluan dan mengajakku ke tempat prostitusi. Aku hidup disana selama hampir setengah hidupku, aku kotor, Kyungsoo-ah. Kau seharusnya tahu itu. Itu adalah rahasia terdalam yang aku miliki. Aku bertemu dengan Nyonya Lee saat aku baru saja disiksa oleh pelangganku, dia menawarkanku pekerjaan, pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Pekerjaan yang akan membawakanku banyak uang; pekerjaan yang terlihat sangat mudah. Aku mulai belajar huruf braille dan masuk ke perusahaan asuransi payah itu hanya untuk bertemu denganmu, untuk menjalankan misiku. Tapi, aku salah, Kyungsoo-ah. Aku belajar banyak hal darimu. Aku merasa malu dengan diriku sendiri yang tidak pernah bisa menghargai ibuku yang sudah mencarikan nafkah untukku, walaupun hanya sebentar, tapi seharusnya aku berterima kasih kepadanya, mau membagi tubuhnya untuk membawaku kemana-mana selama sembilan bulan lamanya. Aku tahu ibuku bukanlah orang yang terbaik di dunia, dia kasar dan tega meninggalkanku dengan ayah angkat yang ternyata mucikari tapi aku berterima kasih kepadanya; berterima kasih karena sudah melahirkanku di dunia ini. Karena jika aku tidak terlahir sebagai Joo Eunyoung, mantan pelacur yang bertemu dengan Do Kyungsoo. Aku kira dengan berbohong dan setelahnya mendapatkan uang banyak akan membuat hidupku berubah namun ternyata tidak. Aku selalu dihantui dengan kegelisahan setiap malam, kegelisahan bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya dan ternyata kejadian itu datang sendiri tanpa aku perkirakan. Aku tidak berharap banyak, aku akan hilang dari hidupmu setelah ini, aku hanya berharap kau hidup bahagia setelah ini. Setelah semua ini berakhir. Aku tidak mau kau menyerah dengan hidupmu, Kyungsoo-ah. Kau masih punya jalan yang sangat panjang untuk kau tempuh dan bunuh diri bukanlah salah satu cara untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah," ujar Eunyoung, dan hal yang Kyungsoo ketahui setelahnya adalah genggaman tangan Eunyoung yang lepas dan air mata yang jatuh di wajahnya dan ciuman Eunyoung di keningnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku sudah bilang kepada Kim Jongin untuk tidak libatkan perasaan dalam masalah ini, namun ternyata dia tidak mendengarkanku, ya? Aku yakin kau sudah mencintainya. Jangan jatuh terlalu dalam, Kyungsoo-ah, ini adalah trik-nya untuk membuatmu menandatangani berkas itu. Dia kriminal, punya hutang 7 juta lebih dan mantan petinju untuk pertunjukan ilegal dan penyelundup narkoba. Dia sangat terkenal dengan tindakan kriminalnya, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Nyonya Lee setega itu memperkerjakan seorang kriminal hanya untuk membuatmu menandatangani berkas itu. Aku harap kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik, Kyungsoo-ah."

Hal yang terakhir Kyungsoo dengar adalah pintu yang ditutup dan hatinya yang remuk.

.

"Kai, bersiaplah, untuk percobaan apakah kau masih sanggup atau tidak melawan Leo, Jongdae dan aku bersedia untuk mendaftarkanmu ikut pertandingan di bar empat blok dari sini malam ini. Pukul sebelas. Lawanmu mungkin amatiran, tapi dia sangat terkenal dengan _jab_-nya dan aku ingin melihat _hook_ yang dilakukan Kai empat tahun yang lalu. Bukan _hook _yang dilakukan seorang Kim Jongin," ujar Zitao lalu menarik keras tangan Jongin, dan melakukan pukulan _uppercut_ yang tidak sempat Jongin tangkis. Balas dendam, Jongin langsung melakukan _jab _yang diikuti dengan _straight _dan berakhir dengan Zitao yang terkulai lemas sambil terbatuk diatas _ring_. Jongin tertawa lalu melemparkan handuk ke arah Zitao.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang sekaligus menyenangkan untuk Kim Jongin.

.

"Kau tahu, kau harus berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil dan makan bubur ini. Aku tidak ingin repot mengurus pemakamanmu. Kau makan dan semuanya selesai, aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Dan jangan lupa meminum obat," ujar Euaerin sambil terus menyodorkan mangkuk berisi bubur kepada Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Aku lebih memilih mati dan menjadi bangkai daripada harus menerima perhatian palsu darimu. Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah sangat muak dengan semua ini. Kau bisa melepaskanku saat ini juga dan aku tidak akan peduli."

"Berhenti keras kepala dan dengarkan apa yang aku perintahkan! Astaga, selama belasan tahun aku menjagamu, aku tidak pernah meminta apapun dan sekarang aku hanya memintamu untuk memakan bubur ini dan kau masih tidak mau? Seharusnya kau tahu, Kyungsoo-ah, aku datang ke belasan pertunjukan musikal sekolah-mu saat appa-mu tidak bisa, aku membawakan bunga untukmu sebagai ucapan selamat dan yang kau lakukan padaku adalah mengabaikanku. Aku menjahit pakaian untuk pertunjukan piano-mu karena kau tidak ingin pakaian yang lain selain pakaian itu, aku mendatangi seluruh rapat orang tua di sekolahmu, aku rela membuang waktuku hanya untuk menjagamu yang sakit. Aku memang buruk dalam menyatakan perasaanku karena orang tua-ku tidak pernah mengajarkanku itu, namun tidakkah kau merasakan apapun yang aku lakukan selama ini tulus aku lakukan untukmu, Kyungsoo-ah? Tidakkah kau melihat betapa bahagianya aku saat kau memanggilku 'tante' dan aku sedih, Kyungsoo-ah, sangat sedih karena kejadian itu kau memanggilku Nyonya Lee," ujar Euaerin dengan suara serak. Kyungsoo masih diam, tidak mempedulikan Euaerin.

"Jika..., jika kau sesayang itu padaku, apakah kau bisa dengan teganya menyewa kriminal dan seorang mantan pelacur untuk membohongiku karena hanya sebuah berkas? Berkas agar seluruh aset appa jatuh ke tanganmu, begitu? Jika kau sayang padaku..., mungkinkah kau melakukan hal mengerikan yang membuatku seperti ini?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan pelan sambil menunjuk matanya.

"Kau salah, Kyungsoo-ah. Kau salah," ujar Euaerin dan Kyungsoo mendengar bunyi mangkuk yang diletakkan dan suara hak sepatu bertemu dengan lantai dan bantingan pintu.

.

Suara teriakan terdengar jelas di bar malam itu. Bau menyengat keringat dan minuman keras menjadi satu. Apa lagi di salah satu tempat di bar itu yang sedang dikelilingi orang-orang yang melambaikan uang, seakan-akan uang sangat tidak berharga dan mereka bertaruh siapa yang akan pulang dengan wajah robek dan lebam dimana-mana malam itu.

"Kau tahu, Kai ternyata kembali."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan sehebat dulu."

"Maafkan aku, tuan-tuan, tapi hanya karena dia sudah lama tidak hadir, bukan berarti talenta yang dimiliknya hilang begitu saja, 'kan? Menjadi petinju sudah ada di darah seoran Kai, tidak ada yang bisa mengganti kenyataan itu," ujar Lu Han sambil menurunkan topi yang dipakainya agar menutupi kepalanya, tidak mempedulikan dua orang pria yang baru saja diganggu oleh perkataannya.

"Untuk Kai. Aku yakin Yoon Dujun akan kalah dalam sekali tinju," ujar Lu Han lalu melempar beberapa lembar uang ke dalam topi yang sudah disiapkan untuk taruhan. Lu Han sangat menantikan malam ini, dan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya saat melihat Dujun dan Kai sama-sama memasuki _ring_.

"Oh Sehun, kau harus mempersiapkan budakmu dengan lebih baik," ujar Lu Han kepada Sehun dan langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun.

Karena Lu Han sangat percaya Kai-nya akan mengalahkan Dujun.

.

Jongin keluar dari bar dengan Zitao yang merangkulnya dan Jongdae yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil terus memegang bengkak di matanya dan beberapa lebam di wajahnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti kotoran," ejek Zitao. Jongin hanya tertawa dan kembali berjalan.

"Tapi, setidaknya aku berhasil memenangkan pertandingan itu. Aku tidak menyangka _hook_-ku akan membaik saat aku dalam tekanan. Terima kasih untuk kalian berdua dan kalian harus lihat wajah panik si Oh saat aku membuat KO Dujun," ujar Jongin dengan senyuman arogan. Ia cinta dengan bau kemenangan, bau yang selalu menemaninya dulu saat ia masih menjadi Kai.

"Jongin-ssi?"

Jongin, Zitao dan Jongdae yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam mobil langsung berhenti. Jongin memandang heran Eunyoung yang berdiri di depannya dengan keadaan kacau. Matanya sembab, hidungnya merah, dan rambutnya semrawut. Jongin mendorong Zitao dan Jongdae masuk ke dalam mobil, menyuruh mereka pulang duluan lalu mendekati Eunyoung.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? Dan bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Aku tahu kau ada disini dari..., Hakyeon. Aku ingin membicarakan tentang Kyungsoo."

"Hakyeon? Cha Hakyeon? Kau mengenalnya? Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?" ujar Jongin lalu mengajak Eunyoung duduk di halte bus yang sudah sepi karena sudah tengah malam.

"Dia..., eum, kau tidak perlu tahu apa hubunganku dengan Hakyeon. Kyungsoo..., Kyungsoo tahu semua ini. Dia sudah tahu kebohongan ini dan dia mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri. Aku sangat beruntung Nyonya Lee datang cepat dan membawa Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri ke rumah sakit, jika Nyonya Lee terlambat sedikit saja, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi," cerita Eunyoung sambil kembali menangis. Matanya terasa sakit karena beberapa hari belakangan ini yang ia lakukan hanya menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Namun, Eunyoung tidak pernah bisa memberhentikan air mata yang selalu ingin keluar tanpa ia inginkan.

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan rokok dari jaket-nya, kebiasaan yang selalu Jongin lakukan saat ia tertekan atau depresi.

"Aku akan ke Thailand empat hari lagi," ujar Jongin setelah beberapa saat. Eunyoung tidak menjawab apapun, ia yakin Jongin masih ingin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku menyetujui permintaan Nyonya Lee karena aku sedang dililit hutang, dan dia dulu menyuruhku untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke rumahnya, namun dia mengganti perintah untukku agar Kyungsoo mau menandatangani berkas yang diberikannya. Kau tahu, sedikit demi sedikit, aku merasakan rasa yang seharusnya tidak ku rasakan kepada Kyungsoo. Duniaku dan dunianya berbeda, dia tidak tahu jika dia dikelilingi kebohongan sedangkan aku tahu karena aku hidup di kebohongan itu," lanjut Jongin lalu kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Aku akan ke Thailand untuk melunasi hutangku sehingga berarti aku sudah tidak ada janji lagi dengan Nyonya Lee karena memang tidak ada ikatan kontrak diantara kita. Jika kau bertemu dengannya, sampaikan salamku padanya," ujar Jongin lalu bangkit dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari halte bus.

"Setidaknya sebelum kau pergi ke Thailand, kunjungilah Kyungsoo! Dia sudah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, tidak akan ada jaminan dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi saat orang-orang disekitarnya mulai mengecewakannya. Bisakah kau membuatnya memiliki harapan sedikit saja untuk percaya dengan hidupnya? Membuatnya percaya bahwa dia sangat berharga?" teriak Eunyoung, membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, namun aku akan melakukan itu. Untuknya."

Jongin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Eunyoung sendirian di halte bus.

Eunyoung tidak memberitahukan bagian bahwa ia menceritakan siapa Jongin yang sebenarnya kepada Kyungsoo.

.

"Sebelum aku pergi ke Thailand, aku ingin keinginanku dikabulkan," ujar Jongin sambil membuka sarung tinju-nya lalu duduk disamping Zitao.

"Apapun untukmu."

"Aku ingin saat istirahat, kalian mengantarku ke rumah sakit yang ada di Songpa-gu setiap jam 6 lalu menjemputku jam 8 dan aku akan kembali latihan. Kalian harus melakukan itu tiga hari berturut-turut lalu aku ingin mengganti namaku."

Jongdae yang sedang menyapu hanya menganggukkan kepala. Keputusan sebenarnya ada di tangan Zitao, hanya dia yang memiliki mobil.

"Baiklah, aku turuti permintaanmu. Dan untuk masalah kau ingin mengganti namamu, memang ada apa dengan Kim Jongin?"

"Jika..., jika aku selamat nanti, aku ingin memiliki awal yang baru bukan sebagai Kim Jongin dan jika aku tidak selamat nanti, aku tidak ingin mati dengan nama Kim Jongin. Kau tidak perlu mengganti nama belakangku, cukup marga-ku saja," ujar Jongin lalu kembali bangkit dan masuk ke dalam _ring._

"Dan..., aku ingin kalian membuat bengkak dimataku hilang."

Zitao menghela nafas lalu mulai mengambil jarum dan obat antiseptik dari tas-nya. Jongin menutup matanya, menahan rasa sakit saat Zitao mulai menusukkan jarum di matanya.

Karena Jongin belum siap saat Kyungsoo meraba wajahnya nanti, ia akan bertanya-tanya kenapa mata Jongin bengkak.

.

Jongin datang tepat jam 6 di rumah sakit dan langsung menanyakan ruang rawat inap Kyungsoo. Setelah mendapatkan informasi tentang ruang rawat inap Kyungsoo dengan sedikit berbohong, Jongin langsung menuju ke ruang rawat inap itu.

_Kamar 943_

Jongin menatap pintu di depannya dengan ragu. Haruskah ia melakukan ini?

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, Jongin memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu itu lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Jongin mengetuk hanya agar Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ada orang yang akan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat pucat dan kurus, tidur diatas ranjangnya. Perlahan, Jongin mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum pahit. Kyungsoo yang dikenalnya bukan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur diatas ranjang itu. Kyungsoo yang dikenalnya adalah Kyungsoo yang ceria dan penuh dengan harapan. Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, membuat pria yang lebih tua itu terganggu dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin yang masih ada di rambutnya, meraba tangan itu sebelum duduk dan tersenyum.

"Jongin-ah...?"

"Ya, ini aku, hyung," ujar Jongin dengan pelan. Mencoba menutupi suaranya yang bergetar melihat kondisi Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu aku disini?"

"Aku punya kyungsoodar, radar khusus untukmu, hyung. Jadi, kau tidak bisa lari dariku karena aku akan selalu menemukan dimana hyung berada," ujar Jongin lalu mengelus wajah pucat Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, hyung. Tapi, satu hal yang harus kau tahu, hyung, bunuh diri bukan kunci dari semua masalah. Kau tidak akan memikirkan aku yang akan sendirian pergi ke bioskop tanpa ada siapapun yang bisa aku ceritakan bagaimana anehnya baju atau jalan cerita film itu? Atau kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana nantinya aku mati kelaparan karena tidak ada yang mengatur jadwal makanku seperti yang kau lakukan, hyung?" ujar Jongin. Jongin berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak menyinggung masalah Eunyoung. Jongin bisa melihat senyum tipis Kyungsoo yang hanya mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Jongin keluar dari ruang rawat inapnya.

"Aku ingin kau menceritakan bagaimana indahnya bintang malam ini."

Malam itu, Jongin mengatakan ia melihat banyak bintang bertaburan menghiasi polosnya langit malam itu sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak bertingkah seolah-olah ia mengetahui kebohongan Jongin yang mengatakan malam itu banyak bintang karena dia tahu, malam itu tidak ada bintang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekali lagi mendengar kebohongan Jongin dan membalas genggaman tangan Jongin dengan lebih erat.

.

Kyungsoo memakan buburnya dalam diam. Tidak menghiraukan tawaran apel yang sudah dipotong oleh Euaerin untuknya. Kyungsoo menghabiskan setengah mangkuk buburnya lalu memakan obatnya. Biasanya, setelah memastikan Kyungsoo telah memakan bubur dan obatnya, Euaerin akan langsung pulang. Namun, perkataan Kyungsoo membuatnya berhenti.

"Nyonya Lee, aku ingin menandatangani berkas itu. Sekarang."

Euaerin langsung bergerak cepat tanpa mengatakan apapun, mengambil berkas dari tasnya dan menyodorkan pulpen ke arah Kyungsoo lalu mengarahkan dimana Kyungsoo dimana ia harus tanda tangan. Setelah selesai tanda tangan, Euaerin langsung mengambil berkas itu dengan wajah senang dan senyum kemenangan.

"Aku harap setelah ini kau tidak menggangguku lagi."

.

"Jongin-ah, kau pakai gelang?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil terus mengelus rambut Jongin yang menidurkan kepalanya di paha Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meraba gelang yang ada di tangan Jongin, gelang itu hanya gelang biasa dengan beberapa bintang yang bergantungan di talinya.

"Iya. Aku menemukannya di rumahku. Pemberian ibuku."

"Warnanya apa?"

"Yang sedang kau pegang berwarna biru, di sebelah kiri bintang biru, bintang berwarna kuning, disamping warna kuning, bintang berwarna hijau, disamping bintang hijau, bintang ungu, disamping bintang ungu, bintang jingga. Sisanya berwarna sama hanya diacak saja," ujar Jongin.

"Hyung juga ingin," ujar Kyungsoo sambil cemberut. Jongin tersenyum lalu bangkit dan membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kalau hyung keluar nanti dari rumah sakit, aku akan memberikan gelang ini untuk hyung."

.

"Negara kita punya sangat banyak marga dan kau memilih Park sebagai marga-ku."

"Park Jongin! Terdengar sangat bagus, dan elegan," ujar Zitao sambil tersenyum dan melambai-lambaikan kertas berisi data Jongin yang baru.

"Lagi pula, temanmu yang bodoh itu yang mengusulkan marga Park."

"Temanku? Chanyeol...?" ujar Jongin lalu berhenti meninju _sandsack_-nya.

"_NOW THE PARTY DONT START TILL I WALK IN_!"

Jongin melihat ke arah pintu dan langsung menutup wajahnya dengan sarung tinju mendengar teriakan dan melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat bahagia dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kita tidak mengadakan pesta, Chanyeol," ujar Jongdae dengan wajah datar sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak dan lari kearah Chanyeol yang ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak dan memeluk Jongdae.

"Aku merindukan tempat ini. Kalian masih suka melihat tikus?" ujar Chanyeol sambil berjongkok dan menelusuri dinding dengan seksama, melihat ada lubang atau tidak di dinding itu.

"Tentu saja tidak," omel Zitao. Chanyeol cemberut lalu tertawa terbahak dan berlari memeluk Zitao.

"Panda pemarah-ku!"

"Menjijikkan," ujar Zitao lalu melepas pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan perkataan Zitao, ia langsung masuk ke dalam _ring, _menghampiri Jongin dan langsung memeluknya, mengangkat badan Jongin dan memutar-mutar badannya.

"Kau tahu, kau seharusnya memberitahuku. Kau tidak ingat, jika kau Batman, aku akan selalu menjadi Robin-mu?"

"Kau Joker!" teriak Jongdae. Chanyeol tertawa lalu mengambil sarung tinju dari lemari dan mulai menantang Jongin.

.

Jongin duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca buku.

"Kau sedang membaca apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi pasien kamar sebelah bilang buku ini sangat bagus. Aku baru membaca halaman pertama. Senang rasanya punya teman yang sama-sama menderita sepertimu," ujar Kyungsoo lalu menutup bukunya.

"Jadi, kau tidak senang berteman denganku?"

"Aku senang, Jongin-ah. Sangat senang," ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyuman. Jongin mengelus wajah Kyungsoo, wajah yang mungkin akan selamanya tidak akan pernah lagi ia lihat. Jongin tersenyum pedih, walaupun Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah tahu senyuman itu.

"Hyung, kau mau lihat bintang lagi?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu Jongin mulai menuntunnya ke halaman belakang rumah sakit. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin, mendengarkan deskripsi Jongin tentang langit pada malam itu.

"Hyung, kau tahu, aku sangat ingin melihat spica denganmu. Suatu saat nanti," ujar Jongin setelah selesai mendeskripsikan langit malam untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Jongin memandang wajah Kyungsoo lama, lalu menarik wajah Kyungsoo mendekat dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo lama.

"Hyung, aku punya dua janji denganmu; melihat spica bersama dan memberikan gelang bintang ini untukmu saat kau keluar dari rumah sakit nanti," ujar Jongin lalu kembali mencium Kyungsoo.

.

Jongin tidak menikmati perjalanannya menuju Thailand. Ia mulai cemas tentang semua hal. Jongin bahkan hanya diam di kamar hotelnya saat seharusnya ia melakukan pertemuan dan kesepakatan dengan lelaki tua itu dan Oh Sehun. Jongin hanya menyuruh Chanyeol, Zitao, dan Jongdae yang pergi ke pertemuan itu. Jongin merasa cemas, cemas bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti ia tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali merasa seperti saat ia masih di SMA, bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta dengan cinta pertamamu, bagaimana hatimu berdebar saat cinta pertamamu memandangmu atau sekedar melakukan pembicaraan tidak penting.

Dan Jongin baru saja merasakan itu saat bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Ia akhirnya sadar ia tidak jatuh cinta dengan Lu Han. Ia hanya merasa senang bersama dengan Lu Han karena lelaki itu memberikan Jongin perhatian, perhatian yang sangat Jongin butuhkan saat itu, saat dunianya tengah hancur, Lu Han ada disampingnya untuk menjaganya. Namun, apa yang dirasakan Jongin kepada Kyungsoo lebih dari apa yang dirasakannya saat bersama dengan Lu Han.

Jongin berlari keluar dari kamar hotelnya dan meninju _sandsack _dengan penuh tenaga. Selain menari, Jongin biasanya akan mengeluarkan apapun yang tidak bisa ia ekspresikan dengan meninju _sandsack _sekuat mungkin.

.

"Tuan Do, aku harap kau siap untuk pemeriksaan sore nanti," ujar dokter setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku kira aku sudah bisa pulang hari ini? Keadaanku sudah membaik," tanya Kyungsoo dengan bingung. Ia masih mengingat jelas bahwa dokter yang sedang memeriksanya hari ini mengatakan bahwa ia bisa pulang karena keadaannya sudah membaik. Kyungsoo juga ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini, ia ingin segera menagih janji Jongin untuknya.

"Ah, kita harus melakukan pemeriksaan untuk operasi matamu, Tuan Do. Kalau keadaan fisikmu siap, operasi akan dilakukan dua minggu dari sekarang. Aku permisi dulu," ujar dokter itu lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian dengan kebingungannya.

.

"Hutangmu lunas kalau kau bisa menang dari Leo," bisik Zitao sambil berdiri mendampingi Jongin masuk ke dalam sebuah bar di sebuah kawasan sepi di Bangkok. Setelah masuk ke dalam bar, seorang pria tegap dengan pakaian serba hitam membawa Jongin dan Zitao masuk ke dalam pintu yang membawa mereka ke bawah tanah, tempat pertandingan itu akan dilaksanakan. Jongin menghela nafasnya panjang. Membuang muka saat melihat wajah arogan lelaki tua dengan Oh Sehun dan Lu Han disampingnya. Jongin memandang sekelilingnya, kaget saat melihat ada Wonshik yang duduk di bangku penonton sambil menyeringai. Seakan-akan menikmati pertandingan yang akan menentukan hidup dan mati Jongin. Jongin kembali memandang sekelilingnya dan melihat Leo yang sedang memandang kosong ke arah _ring _dan mulai memasangkan gigi palsunya.

Jongin lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Dengan membangun kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, Jongin masuk ke dalam _ring_. Memandang tajam Leo yang memandang kosong ke arahnya.

Jongin mulai mengerahkan semua yang ia sudah pelajari bertahun-tahun tentang tinju saat wasit mengeluarkan aba-aba bahwa mereka sudah bisa melakukan pertandingan.

.

"Nuna, berhenti datang ke kamarku pada malam hari. Itu tidak baik untuk wanita sepertimu keluar malam-malam, aku takut terjadi sesuatu kepadamu."

Eunyoung berhenti mengelus kepala Kyungsoo saat ia mendengar pria yang dikiranya sudah tertidur itu berbicara. Eunyoung mundur, bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari ruang rawat inap Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo menahan tangannya.

"Nuna, mereka bilang mereka akan melakukan operasi. Aku bisa melihat lagi. Aku bisa melihat bintang bersama Jongin, aku bisa memasak dengan nuna, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan sekarang. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa ada yang kurang, nuna? Aku merasa hampa," bisik Kyungsoo dan suaranya mulai bergetar. Eunyoung langsung mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan memeluk pria yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri itu lalu memeluknya erat.

"Aku ingin melihat Jongin saat perbanku dibuka nanti, nuna. Saat aku sudah bisa melihat. Aku ingin melihat refleksi wajahku di matanya, nuna. Lalu, aku ingin melihat nuna dan senyuman bangga dari nuna. Bisakah nuna melakukan itu untukku?"

Eunyoung mengangguk. Air mata kembali keluar dari matanya.

.

Jongin merasakan badannya remuk saat Leo kembali menindihnya. Jongin menatap Leo yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong namun penuh ambisi. Jongin mendorong Leo dengan sekuat tenaga dan bangun, melihat Leo yang langsung ikut bangun dan bersiap melakukan pukulan _uppercut _dan sasarannya adalah ulu hati Jongin. Jongin menahan tangan Leo, mendorongnya sehingga ia kini berganti menindih Leo. Jongin tahu ini curang, namun ia harus melakukannya.

"Hyung, aku sangat ingin menang pertandingan ini. Aku punya sebuah janji, janji dengan orang yang ku sayang. Orang yang sama berharganya seperti oksigen yang ku hirup. Aku ingin hidup dengannya, hyung, bolehkah aku merasakan kebahagiaanku sekarang, hyung? Walaupun aku tahu ini terlambat, tapi aku sangat ingin hidup bahagia bersamanya. Memulai awal yang baru dengannya."

Jongin berteriak senang dalam hati saat pandangan kosong Leo berubah menjadi pandangan perhatian. Jongin tahu, walaupun Leo jarang berbicara dan sifatnya kasar, Leo selalu akan merelakan segalanya jika itu bisa membuat orang lain bahagia. Jongin yang melihat itu, langsung mengambil kesempatan dan bangun dari posisinya menindih Leo. Tenaga Jongin sudah terkuras semua, namun ia harus melakukan ini jika ia ingin melihat Kyungsoo. Leo ikut bangun dan baru saja ingin mendekati Jongin yang langsung meninju Leo dengan teknik _rabbit punch _dan mengincar tengkuk Leo, membuatnya langsung jatuh.

Wasit langsung masuk ke dalam _ring _dan menghitung beberapa detik, memastikan bahwa Leo sudah sepenuhnya K.O. Setelah memastikan Leo K.O., wasit langsung mengangkat tangan Jongin, memberitahu kepada seluruh penonton bahwa Jongin-lah yang menang.

Jongin tersenyum lebar, tidak menyadari tatapan benci dari lelaki tua yang memegang terlalu erat gelas anggur-nya hingga pecah.

.

Jongin keluar dari bar itu dengan langkah terseok-seok, untung ada Zitao yang menuntunnya. Jongin ingin ikut tersenyum, namun pipinya terasa sangat sakit karena memang dari menit pertama hingga detik-detik terakhir, Jongin selalu kalah dari Leo. Untungnya, Jongin bisa mengimbangi permainan Leo sehingga ia bisa bertahan hingga babak terakhir.

"Hey, Kim Jongin atau Park Jongin, terserah," teriak seseorang dari belakangnya. Jongin dengan tenaga yang tersisa, berbalik dan melihat pistol yang mengarah kearahnya dari kaca mobil. Jongin mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi sebelum bunyi pistol memenuhi sunyinya malam dan darah bercucuran di aspal.

* * *

INI UDAH THE END HUHUHU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

dianjurkan untuk mendengar hello goodbye - mib feat. yoon mirae atau ngga two melodies - zion.t feat. crush pas baca chap ini:D (dih masa ngasih taunya pas udah selese-_-wkwkwk)

saya sebenarnya kurang puas dengan chap ini, kaya ada sesuatu aja yang ganjel gatau apa-_-

HUHUHUHU HAHAHA iya emang ini udah selese cuman bakal ada bonus epilog serta penjelasan tentang erin&ravi dan saya ga bisa memastikan cerita ini bakal happy ending atau ngga._. atau emang kalian mau endingnya kaya gini jg gapapa, kan bisa ngebayangin sendiri kai mati/ngga wkwkwk


	7. silver lining

_A year later_

"Hanya karena kalian selalu pergi keluar, bukan berarti kalian buruk. Bahkan tidak ada orang yang bisa memastikan bahwa mereka yang sering pergi ke gereja itu orang baik semua, 'kan?" ujar Kyungsoo lalu menyelesaikan ceritanya, membagikan satu bungkus parmesan bites untuk setiap anak yang datang hari itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah, minggu kedua bulan April selalu menjadi minggu favoritnya.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa menyimpulkan tentang pembicaraan kita hari ini?"

Seorang anak dengan rambut dikuncir kuda langsung mengangkat tangan dan tersenyum lebar, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum karena senyuman anak itu terlalu lebar untuk ukuran seseorang yang masih menunggu gigi depannya tumbuh.

"Ya, Jimin-ah, kau bisa menjelaskan kepada teman-temanmu tentang kesimpulan pembicaraan kita hari ini."

"Parmesan bites milik Kyungsoo oppa paling enak!" teriak Jimin, membuat teman-temannya tertawa. Kyungsoo ikut tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Jimin, membuat gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar, terlihat jelas ia menyukai perhatian yang Kyungsoo berikan.

"Itu PR untuk kalian. Aku ingin dua minggu lagi kalian mengumpulkannya lalu akan ada pai apel untuk kalian semua," ujar Kyungsoo lalu bergilir memeluk anak-anak yang sudah berbaris rapi, menunggu pelukan dari Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo memang tidak mendapatkan seratus persen penglihatannya kembali, namun itu sudah cukup untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga memang tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya seratus persen kembali, karena akan selalu ada ruang kosong dihatinya yang selalu meminta Kyungsoo mencari penghuni ruang kosong itu. Namun, Kyungsoo bingung, ia tidak tahu harus mencari dimana penghuni ruang kosong dihatinya, mencari seorang Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo sudah tidak bekerja menjadi telemarketer lagi, ia mengambil seluruh uang tabungannya dan membuka sebuah toko kue kecil dan bekerja suka rela untuk panti asuhan untuk anak-anak dengan kekurangan.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tenang di trotoar, ia selalu mencintai aroma musim semi, apalagi bunga sakura yang bermekaran dan beberapanya akan jatuh, membuat jalan akan penuh dengan bunga sakura.

Kyungsoo berhenti disebuah pemakaman. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyadari ini sebelumnya, namun ia sekarang bisa melihat ada dua makam disamping makam ibunya. Kyungsoo berjalan ke makam ibunya, berjongkok dan menaruh bunga yang sebelumnya sudah dibelinya. Kyungsoo memeluk dua buket bunga lainnya ke dadanya, tersenyum lalu mulai melakukan kegiatan rutinnya; berbicara dengan ibunya.

"Eomma, hari ini aku kembali pergi ke panti asuhan itu. Aku sangat senang melihat tawa mereka saat aku menceritakan cerita konyol atau memberikan mereka kue. Eomma, kapan aku bisa kembali mendapatkan kebahagiaanku seperti mereka? Aku iri, mereka memiliki kekurangan namun tidak pernah memiliki kekurangan kebahagiaan," ujar Kyungsoo. Ia menghela nafas, lalu mulai berjalan ke makam disamping makam ibunya, makam ayahnya.

"Appa, aku baru bisa mengunjungimu lagi karena akhir-akhir ini toko sangat ramai, untungnya aku bisa mengatur jadwal sehingga aku bisa mengunjungimu. Bagaimana disana, appa? Kau bahagia disana? Appa walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat appa, appa tetap menjagaku, 'kan, dari atas sana?" ujar Kyungsoo, tersenyum lalu menaruh buket bunga-nya diatas makam ayahnya, lalu berjalan ke makam terakhir. Makam yang masih terlihat sangat baru.

"Nyonya Lee..., ah, aku lupa, Erin eomma, bagaimana disana? Jika kau bertemu dengan eomma, aku yakin kalian akan menjadi sahabat baik, karena orang baik akan selalu berteman dengan orang baik, 'kan? Aku memang belum bisa sepenuhnya menerimamu, tapi, aku berterima kasih, Erin eomma. Berterima kasih untuk semua yang sudah kau lakukan untukku," ujar Kyungsoo lalu kembali meletakkan buket terakhir bunganya diatas makam Euaerin. Kyungsoo bangkit lalu tersenyum melihat ketiga makam di depannya. Ia menghela nafas lalu mulai berjalan menjauh dari pemakaman sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong jaketnya.

Kyungsoo mungkin akan memulai membuat resep baru hari itu.

.

"Nuna? Nuna seharusnya tidak usah repot-repot datang kesini," ujar Kyungsoo sambil membantu Eunyoung menurunkan bangku dari atas meja. Eunyoung yang sudah rapi memakai seragamnya, hanya tersenyum lalu berlari ke dapur, dan meletakkan teh hijau dan kue kering di atas meja.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau harus sarapan sebelum toko buka," ujar Eunyoung, menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang baru saja ingin mengganti tanda 'tutup' menjadi 'buka'. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, mungkin telat membuka toko lima belas menit tidak akan terlalu buruk.

"Nuna, bagaimana hubungan nuna dengan Hakyeon hyung?"

"Tidak buruk. Aku sampai saat ini masih tidak bisa percaya bagaimana dia yang dulu sahabatku menjadi tunanganku," ujar Eunyoung sambil meminum teh hijaunya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan memasukkan satu kue kering ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau, kau merindukan Kim Jongin? Aku bisa menanyakannya kepada Hakyeon-"

"Tidak perlu, nuna. Jika kami memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, pasti kami akan bertemu. Pasti."

.

Kyungsoo berlari ke rumahnya dengan terburu-buru. Ia melupakan catatan penting yang seharusnya setiap hari ia bawa ke toko. Hari itu hari Jumat, dan toko akan penuh dengan pelajar saat hari Jumat, sehingga membuat Kyungsoo dan Eunyoung kewalahan, namun hari Jumat hari itu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa memasang senyuman yang biasa ia berikan kepada pelanggannya karena rentetan kejadian menyebalkan yang terus-terusan terjadi kepadanya dari pagi tadi.

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sadar ia tersandung batu saat sedang berlari, membuatnya tersungkur namun untungnya ada tangan yang menahannya. Kyungsoo memegang pergelangan tangan orang yang menolongnya itu, dan orang yang menolongnya memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakan. Kyungsoo segera melepaskan pelukan itu, berbalik dan membungkuk.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak," ujar Kyungsoo, memandang wajah penyelamatnya sebentar sebelum kembali berbalik dan berlari ke rumahnya, tidak menyadari tatapan rindu dari penyelamatnya.

.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku selalu ingin menanyakan ini kepadamu, aku tahu ini pertanyaan sensitif, namun aku selalu penasaran, kau sudah memaafkan Euaerin?" tanya Eunyoung setelah ia dan Kyungsoo selesai membereskan toko. Keduanya sedang terduduk lemas di lantai toko.

"Memang ada rasa kaget, saat mengetahui ia mau mendonorkan matanya untukku. Namun, aku mulai merasa iba saat aku mengetahui ia punya penyakit berbahaya yang sedikit demi sedikit mengurangi waktunya hidup. Ia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuk mengobati penyakitnya." Hening sesaat. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, menyeka keringatnya, lalu mulai melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau tahu kenapa dia tidak ingin penyakitnya disembuhkan, nuna? Agar saat nanti operasi berjalan lancar dan dia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi. Karena dia sudah tahu betapa bencinya aku dengannya. Aku juga ingat, dia menulis di surat bahwa alasannya membawaku malam itu adalah karena ia ingin meminta berpisah dengan appa-ku, ia ingin aku tidak sering-sering bertengkar dengan appa hanya karenanya. Ia sangat marah dengan appa, jadi ia membawaku bersamanya malam itu. Dan aku tidak percaya, orang misterius yang sering mencuci pakaianku, menjemur pakaianku, membersihkan rumahku ternyata Euaerin. Ia bahkan memasak untukku, namun menyuruh tetanggaku mengantarkannya kepadaku karena dia tahu aku tidak akan memakan makanan yang dimasak olehnya," ujar Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Eunyoung mengangguk lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping dengan erat.

.

"Aku ingin biscotti," ujar seorang pria. Kyungsoo yang sedang menjaga langsung memberikan biscotti untuk pria itu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ada lagi yang ingin Anda pesan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Pria itu memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sebelum menggeleng dan membawa biscotti itu ke kasir. Eunyoung yang sedang menjaga kasir langsung kaget saat melihat pria yang membawa biscotti itu adalah Jongin.

"Jongin-ah...?" bisik Eunyoung. Kyungsoo tidak sadar dengan keadaan itu karena masih sibuk mengambilkan pesanan pelanggan.

Jongin masih terlihat sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Ah, hai, Eunyoung nuna," ujar Jongin dengan senyuman.

"Bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Hakyeon hyung."

"Perlukah aku memberitahu Kyung-"

"Dia akan tahu sendiri, hyung, aku yakin itu," ujar Jongin lalu membayar biscotti-nya dan keluar dari toko kue milik Kyungsoo.

.

Jongin akhirnya menjadi pelanggan tetap toko kue Kyungsoo. Ia datang setiap hari, membeli kue setiap harinya. Jongin tidak terlalu suka kue, apalagi makanan manis, namun melihat senyum Kyungsoo seakan-akan membayar semua uang yang dikeluarkannya hanya untuk membeli kue yang pada akhirnya tidak akan dimakannya.

Pada bulan ketiga Jongin menjadi pelanggan tetap, Jongin tidak menyadari Kyungsoo yang terus-terusan menatap pergelangan tangannya.

"Gelang dengan bintang berwarna biru, di sebelah kiri bintang biru, bintang berwarna kuning, disamping warna kuning, bintang berwarna hijau, disamping bintang hijau, bintang ungu, disamping bintang ungu, bintang jingga...," bisik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu langsung mendekat kearah Jongin, meraba wajahnya, memastikan bahwa itu adalah Jongin yang dikenalnya setahun yang lalu. Jongin yang merasakan tangan Kyungsoo di wajahnya langsung kaget dan mundur. Kyungsoo yang sudah memastikan bahwa struktur wajah pria pelanggan tetap di toko kue-nya itu adalah Jongin, langsung tersenyum dan memeluk Jongin erat.

"Jongin-ah...?"

.

"Kau tahu, aku pernah berkata ke Eunyoung nuna bahwa aku sangat ingin hal pertama yang kulihat saat perban ini dibuka adalah refleksi wajahku di matamu. Sayangnya, hal yang pertama yang aku lihat adalah ruangan putih dan dokter yang membuka perbanku," ujar Kyungsoo sambil memandang langit tanpa bintang malam itu.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Banyak hal yang terjadi, dan aku pasti yakin kau sudah tahu seberapa berengseknya Jongin yang kau kenal."

"Tapi, kau tidak melanjutkan kebohongan itu, kau tidak membiarkan dirimu tenggelam dalam kebohongan itu. Kau memilih pergi daripada melihatku terluka mengetahui kau ternyata selama ini membohongiku, 'kan?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan penuh harapan. Jongin hanya tersenyum lalu melepas gelang di tangannya.

"Aku tahu ini terlambat satu tahun enam bulan, tapi, hyung harus tahu, aku selalu ingin memberikan hyung gelang ini sejak lama," ujar Jongin lalu memasangkan gelang itu di tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memandang gelang di pergelangan tangannya dengan senyuman. Warna bintang di gelang itu mulai memudar, namun Kyungsoo tahu kebahagiaannya sekarang tidak akan pernah memudar.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak begitu mengecewakan."

"Aku tahu," balas Jongin, tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang cemberut.

"Aku bahagia, hyung, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang menerimaku dengan sepenuh hati. Orang yang mau menerimaku padahal aku sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal," ujar Jongin, mengambil tangan Kyungsoo lalu menciumnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Wonshik?"

"Kau harus tahu bahwa Wonshik bukan teman-"

"Aku tahu."

"Baiklah, kau pasti tahu dari Hakyeon yang keluar dari dunia itu setelah Wonshik hyung meninggal."

"Wonshik meninggal?"

"Iya, sangat disayangkan. Tapi, mungkin dia membentuk keluarga kecil dengan appa dan eomma-ku diatas sana."

"Nyonya Lee juga sudah meninggal."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin.

"Iya, dia orang yang mendonorkan kornea matanya untukku. Lanjutkan ceritamu tentang Wonshik, dan aku dengar kau berurusan dengan Oh Sehun? Dia kriminal yang sangat terkenal, dan aku terkejut kau lolos dari genggamannya."

"Wonshik adalah kakakku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana, namun Wonshik hyung selalu merasa eomma dan appa pilih kasih, seakan-akan seharusnya aku tidak harus lahir di bumi ini agar ia mendapatkan seluruh kasih sayang eomma dan appa untuknya, padahal eomma dan appa tidak pernah melakukan itu. Wonshik hyung selalu berbeda pendapat denganku, kami tidak pernah akur. Puncak permasalahan kami adalah saat eomma meninggal, hutang menumpuk, dan kami saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Kau pasti tahu hubunganku dengan Lu Han? Aku berhubungan dengannya karena dia memberikanku kasih sayang yang sangat aku butuhkan saat itu. Dan untuk masalah Oh Sehun..., dia sebenarnya dulu teman SMA-ku, dia sahabatku baikku setelah Chanyeol, namun hal berubah saat ia tahu aku dan Lu Han punya hubungan khusus. Dia selalu mencintai Lu Han, tapi malu mendekatinya, berbeda denganku. Dan masalah aku yang dililit hutang, Oh Sehun juga yang ternyata bersekongkol dengan rekan-rekannya untuk menghabisiku. Dan kau tahu? Aku hampir saja mati kalau saja Wonshik hyung tidak ada saat itu. Ia yang mati, bukan aku. Namun, aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun..., kau harus tahu dia juga punya hubungan tanpa status denganku, hyung, namun sekarang Chanyeol akan memberikan status yang jelas untuknya," ujar Jongin sambil mencium rambut Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma rambut Kyungsoo yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Apakah semua penderitaan ini..., sudah selesai untuk kita berdua, Jongin-ah?"

"Aku harap, hyung, aku harap," ujar Jongin lalu memeluk Kyungsoo.

.

"Kim Jongin, bangun sekarang atau kau mati di dalam panci berisi air panas!" teriak Kyungsoo. Jongin yang masih tidur langsung bangun dan berlari keluar dari kamar, menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Ya, kau kemanakan Kyungsoo hyung-ku yang dulu sangat lembut?" ujar Jongin sambil menaikkan dirinya keatas meja makan dan tidur diatasnya.

"Aish, aku akan kembali menjadi Kyungsoo hyung-mu yang lembut kalau kau sekali saja bangun pagi dan memberi makan anjingmu yang selalu menjilatiku," omel Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan sayuran ke dalam panci. Jongin yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa dan membawa Monggu, anjingnya, ke dalam dekapannya.

"Monggu-ah, kau harus tahu, yang boleh menjilat Kyungsoo hyung itu hanya aku," ujar Jongin lalu tertawa. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas panjang, sangat sadar bahwa otak Jongin tidak berfungsi begitu baik pada pagi hari.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan bergandengan setelah mengunjungi makam. Mereka biasanya akan pergi ke taman toko kue Kyungsoo sambil meminum kopi.

Kyungsoo duduk di ayunan, meminta Jongin untuk mendorongkan ayunan itu.

"Hyung, aku ingin cium," ujar Jongin lalu memberhentikan dorongannya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung berbalik dan mencubit hidung Jongin gemas.

"Kau biasanya langsung melakukannya tanpa meminta dulu."

Mendengar itu, Jongin langsung mendekat dan mencium Kyungsoo. Ciuman itu sangat dalam, dan Kyungsoo langsung melepas ciuman itu saat merasakan ada benda dingin yang masuk ke mulutnya lewat lidah Jongin. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan melihat ada cincin keluar dari mulutnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung membelalakkan matanya, memandang Jongin dengan bingung.

"Ini tidak romantis, namun, maukah hyung berada disisiku, menemaniku melihat spica dan saat hyung terbangun di pagi hari, wajahku adalah hal pertama yang hyung lihat?" ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak butuh waktu banyak untuk menjawab itu, ia langsung memasangkan cincin itu di jari telunjuknya dan menarik Jongin mendekat, menciumnya dalam.

"Pertemuan ini..., pertemuan kita..., adalah pertemuan terbaik dalam hidupku," ujar Kyungsoo, melepaskan ciumannya lalu memeluk Jongin erat.

**_though it hurts sometimes and it's a bit awkward,_**  
**_don't rush it, it's okay_**  
**_even if things don't happen as you hoped they would,_**  
**_just wait __with a certain heart fluttering feeling_**

(어떤 설레임 - Ra.D)

* * *

THIS IS IT HEHE (a/n dibawah mungkin bakal panjang, feel free buat dilewatin)

saya tahu kalian marah dsb sama saya karena chap sebelumnya gantung, cuman bukannya saya udah bilang ya bakal ada epilog? saya juga ga bakal kok bikin cerita gantung gitu tanpa penjelasan tentang beberapa karakter yang emang perlu ada penjelasannya. eum, lupain aja deh itu semua, saya seneng sekaligus sedih karena ini cerita udah selese, sedihnya karena ini fic dengan chapter pertama saya T_T iya emang gagal cuman saya puas dengan fic ini, gatau kenapa hehe dan saya terima kasih banget buat semuanya yang udah ngedukung dari fic ini, mau itu yang review, favorite, follow, atau udah baca, cinta saya ke kalian semua sama kok hoho karena saya berterima kasih BANGET kalian udah mau meluangkan waktu buat baca fic saya T_T

btw emang epilognya pendek, maafkan saya T_T tapi saya emang udah ngerencanain kok fic ini bakal happy end, saya udah terlalu banyak dosa sama kai soalnya sering bikin dia mati di fic2 saya sebelumnya lololol

sekali lagi, terima kasih semuanya! /kecup hangat/

hi! saya nambah a/n, baru nyadar ternyata ga masukin isi berkasnya erin apaan:-( soalnya saya kirain kalian udah pada ngerti._. maafin saya, iya emang saya kalo bikin cerita suka ga jelas dan suka lupa jadi maafin saya, makasih buat yang udah ngingetin!:"D isi berkasnya itu surat persetujuan buat donor kornea matanya, perlu persetujuaan soo juga soalnya baru bisa operasi... sok taunya saya juga sih hahahaha._.


End file.
